Ideas
by Nika Raven Celeste
Summary: List of ideas I had for a while. They may or may not become actual story. Include crossovers from various fandom.
1. Chapter 1

Ideas

Summary: List of ideas I had for a while. They may or may not become actual story. Include crossovers from various fandom.

Chapter 1: The Green Huntress and the Thunder Rider  
(BNHA x Fate Apocrypha)

Midoriya Inko is a single mother who work as Social Worker. She originally lived in Musutafu city, one of biggest cities in Japan due housing U.A., the famous hero school, and having lots of heroes patrol the city.

However, her daughter, Midoriya Yumi, seems to hate the noise of city and much prefers the quiet nature. Inko had lost count how many times she find her now-three years old daughter missing from the house, only to be found sleeping in park, specifically the one with lots of trees. More often than not, she was found napping like a cat atop of a tree.

It was one thing that made pro-heroes dropped to her place with the kid in tow.

Frustrated and worries, because god knows how many heroes vs villains fight happens in this city, Inko decide to moved away to place where there's lot of trees and less of heroes vs villains fight.

In this new place, sure, her salary is not as big as back then, but she had enough savings to ensure they lived comfortably and her daughter can go to the school. It probably helped a lot when Yumi show very little interest to pro-heroes merchandise, even All Might ones. She only have one action figure of each and that was it. Her rooms decorated more with map of sky, books of plants and various animal... and a toy bow and arrow she's so fond off.

...she played with it a lot. Acted as if she was huntress and the trash can she used is her target, her hunt. It was adorable how her cute nose scrunched up as she readjusted her aim again, again, and again.

Life was nice here, if only Yumi can stop sneaking up to wild animal at forest near their house. If it's rabbit or deer Inko might not be concerned. But Yumi even approach _boar_. How did she ended up adopted by mama boar, Inko had no idea, but it wasn't good for her heart.

Sometimes she wonder if Yumi's Quirk had manifested early and it is [Taming Animal].

Or perhaps it's [Analysis]? She has very neat and detailed notes in her notebooks. About the animals and plants. How they looks like, their function, where to find them, the climate, etc. Sometimes she also has note on people's quirk. It truly was wonderful! The only downside was that she acted not like her age, but older. Like she was an adult. It gives her hard time socializing.

At least she's good with other children and very patient when one throw a tantrum and random things are aimed at her. In fact she beat the caretaker in calmed them down.

Yumi would made wonderful big sister... right?

~X~

Her name is Midoriya Yumi, sole daughter of Midoriya Inko and deceased Midoriya Hisashi. She inherit her mother's green hair, but hers was straight with little curls at end, probably come from her father.

She loved nature the best. The forest, the sounds of animal, the fresh air... they are truly the best. Seconded only by joyous laughter of children.

For some reason, she saw herself not as child and others on her age and sometimes older as children. Her mother did say she acted like grown-up, before saying she will made wonderful big sister.

Her chest tighten and word sister for unknown reason. It wasn't unpleasant, or a negative feeling, but more like... loss? Grief? Regret? It made her uncomfortable that she would running in the forest and played with the animals for hours until the feelings lightened up.

She was four when her body start to itched. First is side of her head. Then her arms, both of them from her finger to above her elbow. Next is her legs, from toe to knees. Last is her butt. She would scratched them until they are red and raw, before her mother finally found out and bandaged her arms and legs and give her salve that lessen the itch.

At the seventh months since she start to feel itch, she woke up with her arms and legs transformed into of a cat. She touch her head and grab her butt, and found she also sporting pair of cat ears and tail.

A trip to doctor later revealed she has Mutation-Type Quirk. Now she's officially a catgirl.

Weird. Her mother has [Small Object Attraction] and her father has [Fire Breath] quirk. Perhaps one of her grandparents has Mutation quirk and it transferred to her? Would explain things.

If only things stopped at that...

Few weeks after she finally got her quirk, and stop feel itchy, Yumi has really weird dreams.

Of a baby girl abandoned in forest simply because her father wished a boy and not a girl.

The girl was raised by she-boar and taught how to hunt and survive in the forest. The girl become friends of animal with love for run. A huntress hunt her prey with her own handmade bow and arrows, after seeing some arrow sticking out of few animal carcass, and a broken bow. It involve a lot of practice and failing, though.

She the prayed for the moon and given a sacred bow and set of arrows. As result, she become follower of the Moon Goddess.

One day, the girl meet other human who brought her to her parents. She hated it, so she run away and joined a crew to unknown land. Here, she saved by princess of the land, and become her friend till the day they arrived to the land they sailed from.

In another occurence, she joined a boar hunt. Many of males scoffed at her, just because she's a woman. But she show them who's the boss when she hunt down the boar and killed it. A kind male present her the pellet as gift and because its her prize.

Her father finally had enough of her rebelliousness, and want her to marry a man. She agree, with one condition, they have to defeat her in foot racing. Being nimble she was, she outrun many of her suitors until a male defeat her, through cunning tactic that is, but oath is oath and she had to marry him.

She ended up turned into a lioness. But that wasn't the end.

Yumi woke up with tears on her eyes. Her chest is heavy with regret, sadness, and longing.

"...Aaa..."

The name is at tip of her tongue, but it keep slipping off. She can't remember anything on how _he_ looked like, or how _he_ sounds like. All she know they somewhat got along.

~X~

His name is Kaminari Denki.

He is young and brash. He lived—thrived in challenge. Fight, competition, study. Give whatever challenge you want, he will join and he will win each of them. It doesn't even matter if the challenge is a foolish dare like one where he jumped over the fence to the lion's den. He will accept it and made sure he will win.

He's drawn to heroes' fight against villains. Simply because they can and will fight any villain they encounter, for whatever stupid reason they had on hands. For that selfish wish to fight strong opponent, he want to be a hero.

Despite deep down he know Heroes is not a profession but a Sacred Title bestowed to the best of the bests. Those whose legend goes down in history and rememberd for centuries, millennias even. And he know that sometimes the Pro-heroes doesn't even care to civillian casualty and only after glory, while the so-called villain are sometimes doing their nefarious act out of necessity. But Denki did not care.

The weak dies or trampled and the strong lives.

After all, who would believe words coming out from a child's mouth?

So he hides what he know and trained his body, mind, and his Quirk, [Electricity]. He ran every morning and afternoon, dragging whichever trash or heavy things he can get his hand on to act as makeshift weight, as well doing some community service. When he had time, he train his Quirk on forest, away from people and electronics. Shaping his lightning into various forms.

Sometimes he also would go ride wild horse for hours. A rather shoothing activity that made his parents signed him up to riding lesson every weekend.

When Denki was six, he dreams of things beyond expectaction, and encaptured by it.

A tale of a hero.

Born of immortal mother and mortal father. Bathed in holy river which made him immune to damages except in his ankle, which is his fatal weak spot.

Raised by a centaur. Taught various arts of war and other miscellaneous lessons. Become one of the best warrior the world ever see. A wild Lion no one can tame.

Joined an expediction to take over a country. Fight and slaughter countless enemies. Their blood raining down like crimson rain and stained the ground. He felt joy from the battle that he return everyday and slaughter his enemies until the sun is down.

But when his young cousin potrayed as him and killed, he's enraged. He slaughter more enemies till the killer of his kin dead by his own hands and he dragged the corpse around with his majestic chariot. Enraged the gods enough that they helped a bowman to aim at his weak spot.

He died. His life was short, but it's full of journey and remembered forever.

At the end of the dream, he dreamt of a girl with brown and green hair. A wild yet regal beauty he never seen before.

Kaminari Denki wake up the next morning with wide and somewhat chilling grin on his face. His heart beating fast and loud. His body trembled in excitement. He can't wait until he can go explore out, fighting in glorious battle, defeat many enemies even if he can't kill them.

He might have no wise teacher who taught him many things, as teachers nowaday is sub-par at best and only focused on cooler quirked child and ignore others. Trample their oath as teacher for next generation. But Denki didn't care. He never good at listening order and obeyed rules. He is the wildcard who do what he want and refuse what he dislikes.

After all he can always train alone in the forest. Far from annoying chattering people who only can bark but lacks of actual bites.

More importantly, more than his desire to fight, he can't wait until he find that beauty.

He will find her. He swear on his pride.

~X~

Their meeting was a coincidence.

Really.

Or perhaps a happenstance.

Denki was out for his usual Quirk training in the city forest. It was the only place he can think off where to get loose with his Quirk, since there's no cables or electronics he could accidentally fry. He planned to see how much electrics he can channel within his body, and how fast he could be if he channel it.

He didn't expect to see a girl roughly around his age with green hair and mutation-type Quirk [Cat] was running lap around the forest. Well, running was bit scretchy since she jumped from one branch to another a la ninja. But what captive Denki the most is how graceful and nimble she is. Perhaps it's because she's part cat, or perhaps she had trained herself really well. He know sign of those who diligently trained their body.

Either way, he's awed by how smooth she's been doing her laps, and decide to challenge her.

"Hey!" He called out. "Miss! Over here!"

The girl turned and for a brief moment, Denki felt he should've recognize her from somewhere. Didn't stop him from challenge her, though. "You're really fast there. Wanna race with me?"

"Race? As if... Foot Racing?" The girl asked.

"Of course!"

A gleam entered the girls' emerald eyes. "What's your Quirk?"

"Electrification."

"Think you can use it to enchance your speed?"

"Uhh... I'm actually about to try it."

"Hmph. Fine. I'll hold back this time."

"Oi!" Crosshair appears on Denki's forehead. "I'm insulted! Just because I can't controly my Quirk well while you can, don't think I'm weaker than you, kitty!"

"K-kitty?! Why you little..." she was growling. "Fine! If you want to lose so badly, then be my guest!"

"Hmph. Like I'll lose against wild cat."

"A wild cat who have racing for all kind of animals in the forest from deer to eagle to mountain lion"—there's one near?! How come he never heard any? Is this where lion from zoo gone to?! "So don't come cryng at me if you lose."

...she was really cocky about it. And people says _he_ is arrogant. Ugh. Fine.

"What about a bet?"

"What do you want?"

"What can _you_ offer?"

She seems to think it up.

"Hmm... if you lose then you will not bother me or any animals in this forest. I can't forbid you from entering it since it was public property. But I can and will kick your ass if I find a corpse of electrocuted animal, got it?" Eeep! Her glare is scary! "If you win..." and why she is blushing right now?! Though that was cute. "...then I'll marry you."

...oh.

Denki turned his face away. Its as red as hers.

How did he ended up in marriage proposal?! He is only eight but he know a marriage proposal when he hear one! His aunt after all just married a week ago!

"...okay then."

But he still to want race her, though...

Guess he have to put up with it

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Weird Luck Charm  
(PJO x KHR Crossover)

"_Because My Luck has Three Mode: Normal Mode which is rarely happens, God Mode which is only during Gambling, and WTF mode which is, sadly, the default mode"—Percy Jackson nee Sawada Tsunayoshi di Vongola_

If someone had to describe a raven-haired, sea green-eyed boy named Percy Jackson, all of them without fail would choose a particular world.

Eccentric.

Not weird, only eccentric. For Percy seems to likes to defy all pre-pubescent teenager stereotypes. And for all of shenanigans and crazy things he gotten into every year without fail.

Fact 1) He had ADHD and Dyslexia. Okay. This one is no big deal. His ADHD is rather tame compares to some other kids people could named of, and his Dyslexia is partial and only acted up when meet with certain long and "difficult" words or those written in light color... the teachers could do without knowing his colorful vocabulary, though. Dear God, the mental image alone...

Fact 2) He's more mature than kids on his ages. Had he been taller, people would mistaken him as middle schooler of rather short high schooler. His temper is more of ocean's tranquil instead volcano explosion. Calm and misleading... but utterly terrifying to the point a gang in New York is openly terrified of him.

(No one knows what happens. No. Fucking. One. The Gang is total mess and would curled into fetal position whenever word "Percy" and "Jackson" uttered in same sentence. And Percy is surprisingly tight-lipped about the incident, and would direct the topic elsewhere. Surprisingly, it worked. Swiftly. Must be ADHD thing...)

Fact 3) He changed school every year, every grade. When he enrolled into Yancy Academy as his sixth grades, it was also his sixth school in six years straight. For some weird reasons, despite being almost normal student all year round, whenever it comes to Field Trip, an utterly, totally, absolutely weird things _will_ happens and Percy will be at center of it. So much that both the School, Percy's mother, and Percy himself seriously contemplating whether he can sit out of Field Trip just to see what will happens.

Fact 4) He seems to be able to read people's mind. It's really creepy and made him alienated from his peers. His step-father hated his presence for that, but Percy is fine with that. Very fine.

(No. It wasn't written in sarcasm. I'm serious. What made you think it was a sarcasm? Percy hated Smelly-Gabe dammit!)

Fact 5) He likes blue and orange. And number 27 or 72. Whatever he had, whether it shoe, clothes, bag, notebooks, or pen, would either have one of those. And he often had blue food (how did he made it and why it was so damn good?). at least he has some sense of art and the food is edible (damn delicious)

Fact 6) He can swim better than anyone, never bothered by rain or cold shower, wake up obscenely early to do warm ups which is push up and sit up 50x each before do stretches. And he said if he didn't do it someone will shoot him. (Some people with sharp ear catch word "Baby in Fedora" "Green Chameleon" and "Spartan" and assume he just watch a mafia film and having bad dream about it.)

Finally, Fact 7) The fact only known to Perseus "Percy" Jackson only... and whoever in charge of reincarnation.

Yes. You read it right. Reincarnation. He was not just Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and unknown father. He is an old soul. And whoever run the reincarnation system must be botched the system since it allows him to keep his memories... or it was his past self's affinity which is way too strong.

He once known as Sawada Tsunayoshi di Vongola or Giotto II. Decimo of Mafia-turned-partial Vigilantes group, Vongola, which happens to be biggest Mafia famiglia in Italy in his old world. Student of That World's Greatest Hitman, Renato Sinclair, who was commonly known as Sun Arcobaleno Reborn. World's Number One Sadistic Spartan Teacher and Top Three Biggest Troll in Mafia.

(He ask Fuuta to do the ranking. Really.)

Well... the good thing come out from that is Tsuna, or rather now Percy, is perfectly immune to chaos and craziness that seems to content following him around... even if he did get exasperated sometimes. Examples...

Exhibit A: Sometimes during Poker with Chiron, Mr. D, and Grover

"You're rather calm about this all, Percy." Commented Mr. Brun—eh, Chiron.

Percy shrugged and discard one card from his hand. "Mom's alive and well... or as well as she can be with Smelly Gabe around. I've been worse than this. Way, way worse."

Because finding out his biological Father is a Greek God and the Greek myth he learn in Latin Class is more or less true is merely a "meh" compare to Future-that-Never-Was fiasco. At least compare to bakamitsu, this one had legitimate reason to never marry his mom and never been around.

Humans who've gained a God/Goddess affection rarely have happy ending... unless they are the likes of Psyche and Adriadne.

And the fact Mr. D made glass of wine—before turning it into Diet Coke—was not even worth raised eyebrow. Mukuro made crazier thing even when he's lucid. When he was drunk and high on painkiller after Chrome broke his arm in three places during their first child's childbirth?

He had to employee Takeshi, Squalo, Colonello, Lal, Basil and basically all Rain in vicinity just to made the Mist _stop_.

"I believe I win." Mr. D finally said.

"Not quite Mr. D." Chiron showed them his cards. "I believe this round goes to me."

Percy looked at the cards and said out loud, "oops" it draws attentions at him as he revealed his card.

Royal. Straight. Flush.

"...whoever in charge of luck must be either hated _and_ loved me, or overcompensates bad luck which sadly, I found often." Is all he can said as Chiron and Grover gaped at him, while Mr. D fumed in rage.

Percy did get stink eye from him for _days_, which is, nothing new. Just... made him wary.

Exhibit B: Day Four, Nighttime

"GAH!"

The whole Hermes Cabin is treated to rare, amusing, and slight terrifying sight that night.

It started with Percy, the newest addition to their cabin, had finally crashing down after today's training. So far he's been making things difficult for others to decide who was his godly parents.

He's kind and gentle and mature. He emitted feelings of acceptance and only exasperation when dealing with some remarks and prank. The kind you got from an older brother. He also rather good in running and parkour. His wrestling style is weird but effective and Clarisse la Rue had nothing but begrudging praise for that. His sword skill need helps. And his archery skill _suck_. Big time.

They still haven't got the image how Percy bowed ninety degree to Chiron and Apollo kids while apologizing, repeatedly, out from their heads. Or the fact he personally goes fishing and foraging and making apology dishes for them.

His dyslexia and ADHD is rather tame. And he's quite smart.

They think he is Athena's kid, until he said his Mother, his _birth mother_, is alive and working in NY with his nothing but waste of space lazy bum who should DIE leeching off of her. Meaning, it was his father who is God, make all Goddesses are crossed from the list.

Aside from Archery, they haven't see his weak side, so the Stolls sibling decide to play pranks on him. Nighttime prank.

They kneeling beside Percy, tickling him with one of their inventions, which made the ravenette wriggling like a worm. They also drawing things on his face use (at Luke's insistence) non-permanent marker. It was rather amusing. Finally, for one last touch, they donned a rather scary mask they got from their older brother who was in university, and wake him up.

"Peeeeeeerrrrrcccyyyyyy..." they mock-whispered in attempt of mimicking ghost-voice they saw on tv few years back. "Waaaaaakkkkeeeee uuuuuppppp..."

Percy did open his eyes and saw pair of scary-looking face just an inch from his face. His reaction?

He swept both siblings off their feet using some swift movement, which is the reason why they yelped, pulled a sheet from nearby bed, hogtied them, stares at them with a completely unamused look, and return to sleep.

Complete with snoring.

Totally ignores the incredulous look he gained from everyone. Though some were snickering. Now that's a reaction.

By the next morning, when he woke up, he blinked seeing Stolls are tied a la Thanksgiving Turkey next to him.

"Uhh... what happens to you guys?" He ask, untying the tie.

His question made the whole Cabin paused from whatever they are doing, and stared at him wide eyes.

"...you... don't remember?" Chris gaped.

"Remember what?"

Silence. Pure, utter silence.

Percy's sheepish, confused look did match with the markings to made funny face... had everyone did not witness how he easily and almost effortlessly swipe the Stolls off of their feet and hogtie them ala Turkey for Thanksgiving Day. And he did NOT remember any of it? That means...

...gulp...

He do it while still sleeping...?

"...guys?"

Exhibit C: Underworld, Hades' Castle

Hades stared at his nephew. "Are you trying to amused me in bids of making your death less painful, halfling?" He stated.

Because goddamn it all if that troublesome brat did not just entering this room while riding Cerberus with his friends. And how did he pull that off?! Cerberus did not rips him a new one, literally, was one thing since that guy is total lap dog at heart despite his appearance and role. But to be a mount and leaving his post? That, was not something even _he_ see on daily basis.

He can see his other workers peering in from outside. Heck. He practically can see question marks floating around and the skull face actually adopted confused and utterly baffled looks.

He can't blame them. Honest.

On unrelated note, Hermes will bust gut if he see this.

This spawn of Poseidon actually had nerves to made that face. "Do you want the long explanation or the short, simple one?" He ask. "Personally I prefer the later since we all are on borrowed time."

"Don't speak like me, Legacy of Eris!" He snapped, before clamped his mouth shut.

Oops?

Perseus Jackson blinked. "Eris? That Goddess of Chaos, Strife, and Discord? That Eris?" then an odd look crossed his face. "I... find it highly ironic yet it _does_ explain things that happens in my life."

"...what do you means?"

"...if Tyche didn't somewhat both cursed and blessed me, then Bad Luck and Chaos must be adopt me as their mother. They already following me around like duckling to its mother, for God's sake!"

That... made sense. In a way.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Manifestation of Soul  
(Bleach x Persona X-over)

"...mmmh?" he blinked blearily, feeling somewhat discontent with how comfortable he was. It's weird. Usually he woke up to another yell and attack that surely leaved him bruised and damn near gain concussion if he failed to wake up and dodge on time*. After all, what an eleven years old boy can do against almost-forty years old adult? He is not strong enough... not yet.

Still, it's not like he didn't appreciate it. On the contrary, he likes the new change. Still, he have to wake up before he get attacked. Begrudgingly, he sat up a bit straighter...

...

...wait a minute? He's sitting?

Brown eyes fluttered and blinked rapidly. He forced himself to wake up. It's weird. He know he didn't fell asleep on the couch. And no one moved him. why should they? So, how? Who, and why?

It took him few moments for his blurred vision to become clear. What first come to his brain is a word... or rather a color.

Blue.

Blue everywhere. A soothing, deep blue which he didn't mind to see for a long time. Rich velvet blue room that bordering indigo on few spots. Few more blink to clear blurred dots, he now can see bit clearer. He was not in his room, or his home. Or anywhere he recognized.

He was sitting on a room. It resemble the living room in his house, only... it was more like belong to a really big mansion. The soft, cloud-like couch he was in? Can hold two sumos and still have small room left. Likewise, it was also blue in color.

Looking around, the wallpaper, despite being blue, has rather nice pattern on near bottom. A stylish checkered pattern drawn in golden lines with occasional butterfly appears randomly. The floor is covered by black-velvet blue carpet and soft to touch. Pillows are throw haphazardly around. There was a fridge and fully stocked counter on one corner, so it doubled as kitchen.

"Oho! It seems we have one really unique guest this time! I must say even _I _am surprised." A voice said. You can practically _hear_ grins from the tone alone.

He looked straight again, and find that, yes indeed, he wasn't alone. Seated across the table, in couch that was in same size as him, was one odd... man, dare he said it? The man is... bizarre, if he have to be polite, and extremely weird if he had to be blunt. The man is short, but certainly is still taller than him even when he hunched down, dressed in pristine blue suit with stripes, complete with tie and white gloves. The eyes are big, bigger than his fist, and bloodshot. His ears are long and pointed, like faerie or leprechaun from storybook, with even bigger, longer nose that it practically like flesh-colored beak. His mouth is curled in creepy, wide grin. He is bald save for white-gray tuff of hair on back and sides of his head.

"Welcome to the velvet room." The strange man said. "This place exist between reality and dream. Mind and matter..."

"...what?" What that suppose to means? Was he dreaming or was he awake and kidnapped into strange place? Why was he here again? He can't remember. Last thing he remember...

"Usually, this is a room that only those are bound by a 'Contract' may enter," the man explained, still smiling eerily in way that made him very nervous. And it has been two years since last time he feel nervous! What the hell is this man-thing?! And Contract? What kind of 'Contract'?! The man emphasize on the word that you know it had to be begin with a capital letter.

"My name is Igor." Oh good, now he had a name. Though it was not Japanese. "I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Finished with his own introduction, Igor the faced to the left... Igor's left and not _his_, and pointed to the other figure in the room—how did he never notice that?! "This is Margaret, she is a resident here, like myself."

The girl—or was it the Lady?—turn her attention from the book she was holding to him, and smiled. She was... well, he was not exactly the best person to speak about fashion, usually let his mother dressed him up when she was alive, or wear some simple T-shirt and shorts. And he never cares about girls. But even he _know_ this lady is _beautiful_. Her skin is few shades paler, pronounced even more with her blue dress with golden buttons, black high socks** and blue boots***. Her hair is as long as his mother used to wore, light blonde that it almost pale, and keep away from her face with blue headband.

"My name is Margaret," she greeted. Even her voice is softer and better than his music teacher! Oh hell. He would never let his _'dearest' _father meet her, ever, or he will embarrass them both. "I am here to accompany you in your journey."

It was really weird. Like, weird fantasy movie _weird_. Mysterious characters with even more mysterious plot. And he doesn't remember how did he come here. Why was he here again? When, where, why and how did he enter this place? No. It can't be. The room felt otherworldly, with the window cast sight to dark night filled with beautiful stars and a crescent moon. Stars, that should not be visible in Karakura. Sure, it was not Tokyo, but the night sky always filled with lamp lights and not natural stars. Even he sometimes had hard time seeing the moon. Could Igor be really spoke the truth when he was saying that this place was somewhere god-know-where between dream and reality?

He have to be asleep then, if that was the case. This was like a dream, but the comfortable furniture and feelings... way _too_ real...

"Now then, young man," Igor smiled. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"O-Oh. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo... or Ichigo Kurosaki, mom said westerns use given name first." Ichigo said, still somewhat dazed from the sudden transition to the Velvet Room without his knowledge.

He half-expected someone made fun of his name. Not like he had anything against Strawberries, but he's a big boy and he doesn't like being compared to something cute and sweet—even if it was his favorite ice cream flavor next to orange one! But instead that, Igor merely chuckled. "Hm, I see..."

Ichigo was pleased, and suspicious. While it's good they didn't name fun of his name, nor openly at least, it was rather strange and bizarre how they accept it just like that.

"So..." he drawled, "Igor-san... was it? Why am I here?" First thing he learn after his _'dearest' _father made that ridiculous and borderline abusive lesson, is to know where your position is, to know what to do and what to NOT do.

"Why, indeed that is a good question." The man admitted in astonishment. "You see, those who visit this place have destinies, tales that they must make up as they go in their lives. A destiny that so great that they need helps to fulfill or overcome any and all expectation. Only those that have fulfilled the requirement can access the Velvet Room."

"...did I do something to come here? Or God or whatever higher being is bored and decide they want a good show with me as the star?" Ichigo said, half-curious half-incredulous. What did he do, or will have to do, to enter this Velvet Room with him not even notice it?

"Hmhmhm... why don't we find out?"

Igor raised his hand and with snap of finger, the table that separates them glowed bright. Well, too bright, that Ichigo had to closed his eyes on top of crossed his hands before his face to blocked the light. He felt something was pulled away from him, gently. Ugh... whatever this is, hopefully not something dangerous to his life.

He lowered his arms again and open his eyes as soon as the lights die out. He find himself staring at a silver key that hovering in the air.

"Oho? How interesting. You already had the Velvet Key, that allows the holder to be the guest of the Velvet Room, in your possession. Not only that, it seems you even have met our master, Philemon."

Even as he speak, Igor did nothing to make the key moved. It seems he too is curious about the key's origin.

"Philemon...?" Ichigo's brows scrunched. Tried to remember someone he never know before who strike conversation or give him something. Let's see... "You means... that guy with weird mask that had half butterfly drawn on one eye?" Because among all people he had meet, only that weirdo stood out from the rest.

"Oh. You did." Igor beamed... and scared Ichigo in the process. "Tell us, where and when did you met him?"

"I..." ?!

Ichigo hissed in pain as sharp pain hit his head. It was so bad that he had to grasp his head with one hand and pull his hair to neutered the pain with another pain.

"...Ichigo?"

"I... I don't remember." Ichigo gasped as the pain slowly subside. "...or maybe... I'm not allowed to remember." Because what else could cause the pain when he tried to remember a meeting or two.

Margaret continued to watch him with her yellow, hawk-like eyes, but much more closely after hearing the answer. Still, there was no judging look so Ichigo believed that she didn't think him as liar or trying to concealed the truth about his answer. The instant reaction, he hoped, is enough to convince them.

"Is that so?" Igor's grin never faltered. Ichigo wonder if he can NOT grinning. "I believe in your honesty." Thank God. "Still, it is becoming a curious thought. This key had to be given to someone, whose fortune led the guest to a journey he or she had to take. The previous holder of this key can attest such, with his journey and final decision."

Journey huh? So it was true. A god or something omni-whatever above is bored and set up a drama and he had the (mis)fortune to be the main star in the show. Great...

"Well, then," Igor said as the key returned to Ichigo, who grasp it and hold it tightly but not tight enough to crush it. "let's take a look at your future, shall we?"

Igor raised his left hand above the table, and formed another ball of light. Not as extreme as previous, luckily, and it formed a stack of, surprise surprise, blue card. The cover had mask face split into two, one is dark and other is light, with vine and harps on the corner. Odd cards.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?" The odd man asked.

"Euh... umm... no..?" Ichigo squeaked with apologetic smile. "Never heard before."

"It's okay." Igor assured. Even if it wasn't believed on, he still keep the eerie smile, which made Ichigo think that creepy smile-grin is his default face expression. A flick of hand, and the cards shuffled by itself. Another flick, and seven of the cards taken off from the stack, spread in seven direction surrounding the deck of cards. "The Arcana Cards always tell a different fortune. You can try reading with same cards over and over again, but the resul is always different." Igor chuckled, somewhat darkly. "Life too, follow the same thing, doesn't her?"

Ichigo wisely didn't comment how Igor refers life as a woman.

Starting his special act, his hand wavered over one card out of the group, the one closest to Ichigo, and magically flipped it over without laying even a touch on it. The card that was flipped revealed to be... a door. Iron brass door, with skull on it. And XIII, or Roman numeric for 13, written below the door.

"...hmm... curious, curious. The Death in upright position, represent the immediate future."

Ichigo would never admit it, but he let out squeak that was similar to a dying mouse. "Death? Am I going to die?!" He choked.

"Not quite." It was Margaret who speak. Soothing the distraught boy with her soothing and gentle voice. "The Death, while could be representing someone's death in the future, usually means a change. A new beginning. The journey to afterlife always begin with one's death, no?"

Ichigo stared at her, much like a deer in headlight, and nodded. The explanation eased his calm.

"Indeed. Something will happens in your future, one that will change your life so big in way it would never be same again." Igor nod. "Well, then let's find the relationship with the Death, shall we?" He flicked the next card. Card on the right of the Death. "And the Card that is related to the Death would be..."

It was a tower. A tower being strike down by a lightning with two figures fell from the tower. They're need more than luck. They need Divine Favor to survive the other lightning, and to avoid the fate of becoming paste on the roadside.

"...the Tower, in upright position."

A shiver come down on Ichigo's spine as he stared at the card. He had feeling misfortune is on its way to him... riding a train.

"It seems the change will make you either meet or cause a catastrophe. Or uprooting something that is equally shocking and mind-blowing. Who knows?"

See...? Fate hated him.

"...can we..." he gulped. "Can we see one more card?"

"Hm..." Igor mused. "I don't see why not. If it sated your curiosity, then I shall allow it. To be honest, I am very interest on what dear lady Fates had in store for you." He flicked the third card.

The card revealed to be a pair of eyes, drawn almost comically, watching a sprout of of fire that seems to be held by a pair of hands. There is also an infinite symbol, which is like crudely drawn 8 in English if you ask Ichigo's personal opinion, above the eyes. There's also an I or 1 in roman numeric. But... the card seems to supposed be in other position.

"Ah... the Magician, in reversed position."

"And thus, it is answered." Igor nodded, seems to be pleased at hiself. "It seems that the cause of the Death and indirect cause of the Tower, is of someone initiative, and will want to take control of people for its desire."

Ichigo's body began to tremble. "I... it can't be..." his face is ashen pale as cold sweats pouring down. Understandably, considering what a dark, dark future lies before him. part of him was glad he got beforehand warning rather than thrown straight into the middle of conflict blindfolded. "What... what should I do?"

Gaining power. That was obvious. He lost his mother because he's weak—no, because he's impulsive. He can't blocked his fathers attack because he's weak, inexperienced, and surprised. He had to gain power and become more aware of his surrounding. But how? Sign up for Karate again? No. He can't. Too many bad memories. So what? Should he—

"Calm down." Margaret spoke up, reassuring Ichigo and giving him support to compose himself. "You may be part of the tools your oppressor will want. However, you can still avoid the false directions and the noose, provide you know what the oppressor's tactics are in order to counter it."

"...I see..."

Why? Why did this all happens to him? Not like he didn't appreciate the warning, but _why_? What did he had done in his previous life to warrant such a fate?

"You have quite an interesting journey ahead of you." Igor beamed, again scared Ichigo, as he brought the cards together to disappear. "Perhaps you will requires our services if you must leap over the obstacles."

"Your services?" Ichigo parroted. "What kind of services you're talking about?"

"Eager, aren't you?" Ichigo had the decency to duck and flushed, draw chuckles out of Igor. "Not only you do possess the great potential inside of you, yo also manage to attain a Velvet Key from Master Philemon. I believe, if Master Philemon is the one choose you, then certainly, there is more to you than meets the eye."

"Umu?" Ichigo tilted his head.

With a flash of power, a written paper, a contract of sorts, and a feather pen, formed out and hovering in the thin air that used to be nothingness.

Ichigo really isn't into magic genre, but damn if it wasn't fun to watch.

"Sign here," Igor ordered as the paper was set flat on the table, while the feather made its way to Ichigo. "and you will allow us to assist you, as well as keep your memory with us. In return, we only ask that you fully take responsibilities of your own actions."

"...fair." Ichigo replied. Take the pen and sign his name.

It was crazy, really. And here he think seeing the dead is crazy enough. But to think such a fate awaits him to make his own move? Big, fucked up, crazy—and he blame his deadbeat drunk father for the swear words. Still, if it means he can protect Yuzu and Karin, and his friends if he ever made any in the future, then he will take any help he can get. He will protect them. He will not failed them, unlike when he failed to protect mom to fight that monster.

After all, there is a push. A need. An urge. Forced him to moved his hand to take the pen and sign the contract. As if there was a mysterious, outside force out there that want, nay, _need_ Ichigo to awaken whatever potential he had, and deal with the fate set for him.

...coincidentally, can they tell him what those thing are? And how to fight those? Kurosaki Isshin is close to useless on any supernatural related stuff.

He looked down on the paper. His name is nicely written on the signagture line. Even if it bit messy. He really have to improve his penmanship, huh?

_**Kurosaki Ichigo.**_

...even the ink is blue... this room take Velvet Room to whole new degree, isn't it?

"Now, with this contract and the Velvet Key you possess, you are guest of the Velvet Room." Igor spoke, and then chuckles.

"We look forward to see what the future awaits you." Said Margaret. A small smile adorned her face. Make her expression become, well, softer.

"Now, I'm sure the time you spend here is about to up. It's time for you to wake up." Said Igor. Just as he said, Ichigo's vision began blurred out and dark spots appears in his vision. Damn. He still... he still have more questions. "Now, now, don't be haste, dear Guest. We will meet again. Until then..."

With that final parting words, Ichigo succumb to the darkness as he failing backwards.

~X~

_Contract of Velvet Room_

_In accordance to agreement and services of the Velvet Room, the one who sign up contract will agree to these conditions and terms:_

_Guest will be treated as such, and thus the Guest is asked to refrain from destructing any items from Velvet Room_

_The Guest is prohibited to assault the attendants of Velvet Room unless is asked for a battle.  
All battle must be with consent of said attendant and be held outside the Velvet Room_

_The attendants will only serve services such as Fusion and Skill craft, as well giving silent support. Thus, the Guest's actions in is purely made out of the Guest's free will without any outside force._

_The Guest will have to take responsible over the consequences of the Guest's action and can't blame either of the attendants._

_Sign_

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**_

TBC

*Do you seriously think young Ichigo can go against Isshin? He might be powerful in power quality and quantity, but Isshin is former captain of 10th and an adult even by Soul Society standards compares to Ichigo who is a child. Ichigo is bound to get at very least some bruises. I mean, surprise Kick/punch as "Welcome Home" greetings? Really?

**Stockings, actually, but Ichigo is a boy and only eleven. No way he know such a thing.

***Boots with heels, actually. Again, Ichigo doesn't know a damn about fashion beyond basic what acceptable in society


	4. Chapter 4

Astra

(High School DxD SI OC)

"Astra! Help me bake the bread!"

I, who was tending the flowers, was startled by the sudden call from the Matron. Quickly put the watering can down, I take off the rubber gardening gloves and ran inside. "Y-yes Ma'am! Please wait a bit!"

Quickly I washed my hands and wore apron over my long skirted dress, and helping the Matron baking the bread for tomorrow. In this orphanage, Bread is always made every evening, and last for two days, top. There was about 20 children here, ranged from age two to thirteen. Any child grow older than thirteen are immediately sends out to Church to become Priest/Nun or exorcist.

"You will made a good wife. It's a pity you won't marry anyone."

I smiled simply at that, and continue baking another batch of bread.

I was seven. I had six more years to live here and preparing for my future. To run away from this place and that shackles of so-called education for the future.

You see, I don't want to become a Nun. Nothing against Nuns everywhere, and not like I'm Anti-Christ. It feels wrong for me to become nun. I was too free-spirited.

I have a secret, too. Or two of them. And I don't want to see anyone's reaction if my secret ever goes out. It will end up in tears, heart breaks, and flame of misjudged anger. I can see it from right here and now.

Call me selfish or coward, I don't care. I want to avoid that. I know a losing battle and hopeless case when I see one. Easy to giving up on case like that. I know. I should try better than running away. Running away never solve the case. Only piles them up till they buried me alive. My parents would say that...

...or mom does. Before she was killed because refusing to marry a Don who was infatuated with her. For a whore in late thirties she was really pretty and charming. Her last word is for me to run away and never coming home. Not even to her funeral because it will kill me. The don is don of an important famiglia in this side of Italy and has many subordinates. All Mom left was her necklace.

My father? He was never been here.

He leave Mom when she was pregnant... Mom said I was child of One Night Stand. Probably my father never know he has a daughter here. A one weird daughter. A coward to boot.

It won't be strange to think he leave because he can't stand a cowardly daughter. Though I KNOW one of my Secret, one that made joining a church sounds like death sentence, come from him. I wish if he was going to leave Mom and I, he didn't leave this unwanted souvenir! I can life without that!

!

Guh...

"Astra? Your face is pale, dear? Are you sick?" the Matron asked me, concerned.

I tried to put up a smile. A plastic smile at that.

"N-no ma'am. I... I think I just need the toilet..." I said and hurriedly run to the toilet. Praise the God for existence of dark-colored curtain and bathroom lock. Before I locked the door, I hear the matron said something.

"Oh dear. Does she get indigestion? The lunch was undercooked..."

Ahaha... as if things are that simple.

As I locked the door and make sure no one was here, I relaxed a bit and let _it_ out. It miffed me since _it _throw my balance off the whack and ended up making me creating new feather duster. At this rate the Matron or other kids will ask where did I got those from! Stupid stupid stupid stupid!

...I better get a bath while I'm here. _It _will just go under control after a while.

If only I can torn them out without screaming like the damned.

"_Nee Ren" Someone called me "You seems to love star."_

_Yes. Yes I do. I love stars so much. They are pretty diamonds. The compass for adventurer to navigate their journey during the night. If you linked them together you can see a shape. Either a person or an animal or perhaps a miscellaneous. Each of them had story behind their twinkles._

_I love them._

_I want to become a Star. But..._

"_Ren!"_

_It hurts._

_I struggle to breathe. Blood flowed from my mouth. My lungs... they didn't work. I can't breathe like this. What happened? Why everything are blurs? Why everything was too cold? Too loud? Too confusing. It hurts it hurts it hurts make it stop please. Someone, drain those blood out. _

"_Ren! Stay strong Ren! Ambulance is coming! God, the blood won't stop! Press it harder dammit!"_

"_I'm trying woman! Any harder and I might crush her heart instead! You don't know a damn about this thing so shut up!"_

_W-who... who are those...? I... seems to know them but who? Their face were blurs. Are those... my friends? But why can't I recognize them? Is it because I can't see their face clearly? No. It can't be that. I hear them just fine so why? Am I getting concussion? My head is dizzy..._

_Ugh... it's hurt. My head hurt. My chest hurt. I can't move. It feels like someone tying me with chains and padlocks and throw the key to ocean... heavy. Cold. Dark..._

"_Ren! Ren! Don't sleep! Come on Ren! You're strong! God, Ren, I promise if you survive I won't be picking on you again! Please Ren!"_

"_Come sis! Don't leave me! Please sis! Wake up! Wake up sis wake up!"_

_Can't... too sleepy..._

"_Ren! Ren! Please Ren, please! Ren! Re... n..."_

_Ahh... the voice become faraway... I can't hear anything anymore..._

_Something pressed against my... hand? It's soft and strong. It's warm and comfy..._

"_...ay ali..."_

_...I'm... sorry..._

I yawned as I put on my slippers. Some quick teeth brushing and warm bath before dressing in the usual long skirted shirt... though I have to said this. Old School much? This is Twenty First Century! Long skirt in this style was outdated _ages_ ago. In Italy, home for fashionista aside from Paris, we are stood up like infected sore thumb.

...and the matron complained that the people are giving us weird look.

Oh jeez. I can't wait until the day I can wearing pants again.

/Knock knock knock/

Hm? Guest at this hour? Who it may be? I hope no more prostitutes women abandoning their kids here. I hated when that happens. Those kids never grow up knowing their ma or pa.

/Knock Knock Knock/

Persistent and impatient, aren't we?

I walked to the door and open it. The first thing that crossed my head was...

_Whoa. Where did I saw him before?_

That man has black hair but with golden bangs. His eyes are violet... an unusual shade of violet and more importantly of all, au natural. Not contact lenses. He has thin goatee decorated his chin. Dressing in black Shirt and brown pants and dark gray jacket with red insides. He looks like member of a gang. Deadly and naughty... if you know what I mean. But he mellowed out which made him more dangerous to sense. The calmer one are the most dangerous of the bunch.

"Yes Mister? Is there anything I can help?" I asked him.

He looked down and surprised. Hm? Was something on my face.

"Astra. Who was it?" The Matron said, approaching us. "And who are you mister?"

He didn't turn at her. Just staring at me with that slack-jawed expression. As if I was something short of a miracle. An impossibility. Creepy...

"Are you Astra Speranza? Daughter of Angela Speranza?"

Wha-?! How?!

"Umm... yes?"

"I am your Uncle."

HUH?!

Uncle? How? Mom never said she had a sibling. She was practically living alone as a whore until I come. And if he was my Uncle why wait this long? It was like he need me for something like a job or what. But his expression said I was something priceless and treasure so... perhaps he never know I exist until recently? He had bags under his eyes so he must be pull all nighters. But why...

"...related to Astra?"

"I'm his father's brother."

...

...

...oh.

That's... explain things. Though not entirely. Like who my father was, or what he and this man is. And how did he tracked me down. Certainly not through official record because there's none for slum brat and if I had one, I'll die after first week alone. Mafia held more power in darker side of Italy than any of the officials did.

But this man seems like he can waltz in to a Mafia Fight half-asleep and come out few minutes later, still half asleep, in new clothes because his previous one had been stained by too much blood.

What? When you life this close to slum area you tends to see dark things.

But... since when I walked out from the orphanage, wearing actual clothes I preferred than old school dress, with this man.

"Who are you?" I finally said.

"I said it before. I am your Uncle from your father's side."

"Uh-huh. Never get your name but you know mine."

"Azazel."

Azazel Azazel Azazel... oh.

Oh.

Oh...

"And my father?"

"Name's Kokabiel. Never know he had a daughter till stumbled into someone who fit his general description over a month ago visiting a... woman who then giving birth of a child who could be his cause the timeline match. and you did have his look."

"...as in Fallen Angel?"

Azazel chuckles. "Well, you did inherit more than his look, it seems." He winked mischievously at me as he lead us to an alleway before activating something that can be explained as Magic circle. For a brief moment I saw his twelve pitch black bird-like wings in their full glory.

Oh dear...

I, Ren—something, was reincarnated as Astra Speranza. And not just reincarnated into as Half-Italian, but also into High School DxD world where supernaturals stuff is crazy thing. Even more? My father is none other than Kokabiel, the antagonist of Second Season: The Excalibur Arc.

One thing to be said.

"I find it highly irony my Father's name literally means God's Star and he is a Fallen Angel... while my Mother's name is Angela which means Angel, and my name literally translates as Star."


	5. Chapter 5

Ember

(Katekyo Hitman Reborn x High School DxD)

* * *

_Samsara (n)  
The cycle of death and rebirth to which life in material world is bound_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Decimo of Vongola Famiglia, was old. And _oh so fucking tired_.

He had led the Vongola for thirty three years. Spending most of his era to revamp back Vongola to its original root as Vigilante Group. It was too bad Vongola had deeply rooted into Mafia world as one of strongets Famiglia, but that doesn't means Tsuna, what he affectionately called by his friends and family, given up. Instead he steered Vongola into good kind of Famiglia.

Drugs deal? Uh-huh. Weapon Trading? Someone _have to_ supply Varia and the R&D Department. Prostitution? He run tight ship to ensure all prostitutes do it by their own volition and regularly sends patrol team to checked them.

But Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Animal Abuse, Illegal Dog Fighting Ring, and Slavery Ring? He damn charred down whoever instigated those with X-Burner with hot vengeance if he could get away with it.

Reborn was proud.

His age was Vongola's Golden Age. Vongola come stronger than it ever be, surpassing Ottavo's reign. While he cast out several Famiglia due strife and distrust, as well by his Hyper Intuition's Demands, Vongola gained powerful and irreplaceable allies. Gesso Famiglia, Giglio Nero Famiglia, and Shimon Famiglia who also begun to make name of themselves in Underworld.

Vongola. Mare. (Former/Last Generation) Arcobaleno. Three Pillars of Underworld united together.

It was more than enough to made up for loss allies, who after some Mafia Wars, turned out to be traitors and secretly bleeds Vongola dry and weak by suggested to make the wrong moves.

Reborn was so damn _fucking proud_.

"Nee, Papa, will you be okay?" A soft voice asked.

Tsuna smiled. He raise a skinny and wrinkly hand to caress his daughter's cheek. "...yeah... papa will be okay..." He spoke softly.

At age 20, Tsuna married Kyoko. It was clearly the last arranged things for Tsuna by the Ninth Generation and Iemitsu before he take over and revamped. Tsuna has long grow out of his crush by that time. He realized that he bats for the same team and his "love" Kyoko solely because she was so damn similar to his mother and Tsuna subconsciously sought Maternal Love he knew he would never get from Nana. The fact Kyoko secretly dating someone behind everyone (but Tsuna) back did not hurt.

They only slept together once, and that was when Tsuna's Hyper Intuition 1000% sure it would conceive a child.

It did. And Tsuna never regret divorce Kyoko so she can marry the man she loves, while he raise his daughter as single father. His principessa was total hellion as kid and undoubtely a Valkyrie descends down to Earth when she matured.

"You flatters me, Papa."

"How can I not? It was like yesterday you manage to corner Uncle Kyoya to point he calls you a Carnivore." Tsuna laughed. "Ahh... I miss them... Have Lambo arrived?"

"...not yet."

"Aaahhh..."

Out of all his Guardians, only Lambo who was still alive. But even then he was aging and in his last legs.

Hayato come first. Heart Failure. The poison accumulated in his youth due Bianchi's cooking and his own smoking habit got better of him. Barely had enough time to say goodbye to his two year old son. Chrome next. Her illusion organs collapse during the twins' birth. Takeshi was the third. Bite more than he could chew when Vongola waging war with Triad Clan who took offense with the fact Fon prefers here. He die in KIA, taking down whole squadron with him. Ryohei follow soon after. Pursuing the Boss who had kidnapped Kyoko in front of him. He died protecting his sister. A protective brother till the end.

Kyoya only lived to his fifties. He protecting Namimori from multiple Famiglia who tried to seize Vongola's Sacred Land. It was not those Mafioso who killed him. It was his cancer eat him alive. Incurable due the fact finding compatible donor is difficult.

Mukuro dead two months prior. He said in his last breath, _"I have children to raise, dear Tsunayoshi. I will protect Vongola. It's time for me to reunite with my dear Chrome."_ It feels like hours ago Tsuna just attends his Funeral. That stubborn bastard.

"Tsuna-nii. We're arrived."

"...'llo Tsuna-nii."

"Uncle Tsuna, please excuse us."

"Afternoon, Uncle."

"Apologizes. Did we made you wait, Uncle Decimo?"

The door swing open and his Guardian comes in, followed by I-Pin, and the children of his Guardians. Tsuna smiled.

"...you're late, Lambo." Tsuna can't help but playfully chastised his now fourty years old Guardian as if he was still bratty five-years old brat ages ago. Lambo laughed and rubbed his hair.

"Well... how to say it? Gotta drag Belphegor-nii before Fran-nii made him sleep on separate wing again."

Even though that Knives-Maniac was old, he still psycho as ever and stubbornly hold onto Varia Storm Guardian. Poor ol' Fran was the one drove up the walls reigning down his husband's antics.

"Hey, Uncle. Don't fall asleep."

Ah? It seems Tsuna was more tired than he think. It was hard to keep his eyes open, but he was stubborn bastard like his guardians. He saw that Leonora, who was basically female Mukuro with long hair in different hairstyle, showed him what happens in her last assignment using creative Mist construct.

"...that was amazing. Your parents must be proud. I can tell." Tsuna told her, before yawning. "Huh. So sleepy..."

"Otou-sama."

Ah. It seems his principessa realized it too. She never called him that unless something absolutely serious happens. "Nee, everyone, please come close?" He plead. "I... have one thing to tell you all."

He took deep breath and smiled. "I'm proud of you all."

"It was still surreal for me. It feels like it was last week Reborn come to my life, dragging me kicking and screaming. It feels like days ago I meet everyone. It feels like yesterday I was crowned as Decimo of biggest Famiglia. _It feels like hours ago_ I cradle you, Principesa." He gently caress his daughter's face. A face that was basically female clone of his. "It feels like dream when you tell me you want to be Undicesimo, and you all harmonized with each other. Honest. Never in my wildest dream I think it was possible."

He had choked on his drink when that happens. Nearly spit-spraying at Byakuran who sat across him. But his daughter's determined orange eyes did not wavered. He had lose the battle before it was begun. All he could do was make sure she prepared for anything and everything.

He even stays to act as Advisor and someone she could talk with. God knows how much she need that and how much Tsuna wished he had someone he could spill his heart content with without being told this and that... or do more paperworks due the fact his Guardians want to cheer him up. He love those idiots, but sometimes they are too overbearing.

"...I had run many times, lying many times, I spilled many blood... but I did not regret anything. Because it gives me the chance to meet and know you all. There's nothing left for me to regrets."

_I'm tired, so tired, but I have to go on. But, if it you all... I can rest in peace. You do me proud. Always and forever._

"I only had one message for you all. Whatever you good at, whatever kind of life you wish to have, as long as it did not go against Vongola's True Purpose, pursue it to your heart content. The Sky can never chained down, neither do its elements. They stood together but they are not chained to anything. Life a life you want and..."

"...and please. Never lose sight of who you truly are, okay?"

With that, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo and Neo Vongola Primo, the Trancesdent Sky of Tri-Ni-Sette, closed his eyes with peaceful smile in his face. He had been satisfied with his life...

...and ponder what kind of great adventure awaits him.

* * *

_I knew it! I should never think about things like that!_

* * *

Hyoudou Issei was a normal boy. He born into normal family, in normal neighborhood, and having normal life. Cheerful and innocently naive, with fixation to tokusatsu show and playing Hero with his friend, Shido Irina. He's your ordinary run-of-the-mill boy next door.

Or at least he was.

"Issei! Run!"

The seven year old boy was scooped in his mother's arms and carried away. Issei sneak a peek behind his mother's shoulder and barely see something about bleached blonde hair and nasty smell.

Three point five seconds later, he was send crashing down the floor with his mother above him. Suffocating the air out of him until Issei pushed her up a bit and crawled out from beneath her. What he saw was his mother got shot in the legs. He can see blood from where he sat was.

"Mom?"

"Run, Issei!"

'But—"

"RUN!"

Seeing the bad man with bleached hair coming closer, Issei's survival instinct kicked in. He quickly made a dash to a nearby cupboard and hide there. It located next to front door like house in europe, but it was painted so similar with the wall that if not for weird wall decoration which was the doorknob, anyone would miss it.

"Where's your money, Bitch! You have to pay the due!"

There was noise, sound of gun coming off, and screams. Both screams of anger from the bad man, and terrified scream from his mother. And dear lord those words! Issei have to cover his ears just to muffled out the screams while he bites his lower lip in anxiety and not screaming or whimpering. It would be a giveaway about his location.

It was only after the noise quieted down, Issei get out from his fetal position and carefully turned the doorknob. He tip-toed to the living room.

His brown eyes widened when he saw his mother laying there. Her clothes was ruined and nothing more than rag. There was weird white liquid coming out of her and her eyes rolled to back of her head.

"M-mom?" He called out.

"There you are brat!"

"GAAAHH!"

Issei was startled when a big, calloused, and rough hand picked him by cuff of his neck like a kitten, and slam him to a nearby wall. The hand retreated to let him slid down to the bloof, before grasping his neck in bone-crushing grasp. Issei was choking for air and weakly hitting the hand.

He barely saw the sneer.

"Well, you know what brat?! Your whore of a mother didn't satisfy me and your worthless daddy was GONE as well! You have to pay the debt." The sneer turned into wicked and pure evil grin. "I hear the price for Heart is quite high. Especially child's heart."

Issei's eyes widen.

Heart... as in, organ that beat inside his chest and pump blood across his body through veins and arteries? _(Where did he know those?)_ Does that means... this man will take it out? _(He will kill me?)_

No.

No...

_NO!_

Issei began struggling even more punching, clawing, kicking, even tried to biting the hand, but to no avail. To his distress, he realized his breath getting shallow and shorter.

_Am I going to die like this?_

_Where is Dad? Why he is gone? Did he leave us?_

_What happens to mom? Is she alive? Dead? What this bastard will to to her?_

_**He will hurt her more**_

Hot tears gathered in Issei's eyes.

He is weak... worthless... useless... can't do anything. A wimpy and a coward. He could only watched and resigned as others used him as they likes. Unable to fight back. He...

"_Don't give up."_

Issei's body become stiff as his eyes become vacant. The man realized he was almost close to killing the boy, so why not? He pulled a gun out of its holster and press it against Issei's forehead.

"_You want to save your family, right? Then do it with your Dying Will."_

A loud gunshot echoes.

* * *

_Dying Will Flame is a special Power linked to your Life Force. Basically, the stronger your resolve is, the stronger your Flame will be._

_You are unusually bestowed with such Pure Flame. That's why, you are strong._

_So, if you want to achieve something, to protect someone_

_Do it with your Dying Will_

* * *

"Gaah! What the—"

Whatever curse the man about to let loose, it was cut short when a feet kicked him in the stomatch. _Hard_. The force was enough to made him staggered back both because pain and surprise a mere kid who he had shot a moment before did _not_ die and instead kicking at him with twisted vengeance.

"Issei" stood, his legs were shaking but only for brief moment. He take a deep breath and open his eyes. Staring at the man—the Yakuza Member—with deep and burning _orange eyes_. He press a hand to the _fatal _wound on his head and calmly plucked the bullet out. His hand was on fire for a moment, melting the bullet.

"What the hell! What the fuck are you?!" The man shouted. In fright, he pulled the trigger again.

But "Issei" already moved.

With speed and agility that should've been limited to pro circus performers, he dodge the bullet before it could even grazed him. He ran and jumping like a rabbit, dodging the shots. Jumped to the table and kicked it hard to give momentum he need to jump to the ceiling. Twisted his body mid air and send a flying kick straight to he man's back. A bit closer to the neck.

The attack caused the man to thrown away. Coughing and cursing to the kingdom come. The gun fall from his hand.

The "boy" picked up the gun.

"Who sends you here?" He ask.

"You damn brat!"

The attempt to punch "Issei" was easily evades. The brunette slipped past the hand and with movement of a pro martial arts, he lifted the man and judo flip him. Kicking his back and twisting his hand, hard. The man can't help but scream.

How the fuck this brat can be so strong?! And what the h*ll with those eyes?!

"I ask you once again." "Issei" spoke softly, but the pressure and killing intent he emitted made the yakuza feel like he was being crushed... and the shinigami himself watching entire things with bored eyes while waiting to claim his soul. "Who sends you here? And why? Depends on your answer I might spare your life."

Normally the man would laugh at the threat. Especially one that comes from a _civilian brat_. But this brat did not feel like civvies to his poorly-trained sense. Oh no. The brat felt like seasoned Yakuza or even hitman who had kill and will kill again at the slightest aggravation. Especially with those cold eyes. He damn near pissed himself at sight of those eyes directed at him with half-glare half-bored stare.

He was a mere bug in the brat's eyes and he damn know it!

"My patience is wearing thin, you know?"

Yelping in fear for his won life, the man start talking. He was a mere mook in the Yakuza Gang he was in. That the brat's father's boss had "borrow" some money from them and give his underlings as payments. The bill was way too high and he blew up those money in casino. The brat's father was killed first but it was not enough so the Boss tell him to go robbing the family for whatever worth of money.

"...good." "Issei" mentally cataloging the names and location for later date. "Now, die."

"You said you will spare me!"

"Yup. But see, you hurt my mother. No one hurt my family and go away with it, you know?"

"W-wai—!"

BANG!

One finger moved, and the man fell dead. Blood gushing from the wounds. "Issei" made sure he shot the man in the brain, and unlike him, the man did not have [Defense Mechanism] of some sort. His Will is pathetic to begin with.

Sighing, "Issei" stood over and walked away. Melting the Gun with his burning hands to made it unrecognizable. He climb up the stairs and returned few moments later with blanket in his arms. Gently, he covered his mother's body with the blanket, and sat by her side.

Just in time before the front door forcefully kicked open.

"Issei-kun?! Miki-chan?!"

"Issei" turned and see "his" neighbor coming in Eyes wide and face pale and green. Almost throwing up at the sight of dead body and the way Issei's mother was covered by blanket.

He tilted his head and sad with faux-innocent blank voice, "Help?"

Police and Ambulance quickly called in.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

We Are E Class  
(Assassination Classroom Fic)

"Hey, Octopus, don't just turn around." Grinned Karma shamelessly, just as usual. "If you can't face us, you can't see us coming to kill you." He walked up to the front before turned around and showing his test papers. Stopping Koro-sensei's rant midway.

100\. Perfect score. _**All of them**_.

"Changing the questions didn't matter to me~"

Nagisa chuckled awkwardly. "Karma-kun... you stop pulling punches, huh?" He commented, drawing surprised gasp and awe looks from the whole class.

"WHAT?!"

"Unbelivable!"

"Wow!"

"100 in all subjects? Are you kidding me?!"

"Math too? Seriously?"

"HOW?!"

"Karma, it's there anything you _can't_ do?!"

"Akabane! You were playing with us all the whole time?!"

Karma laughed. "What can I say? This teacher taught us more than he should do, so no matter the question I can take it all, plus," he fired another anti-sensei bullet at Koro-sensei, who as usual dodged it, yet his smile is uncharasteristically soft, "I don't want my greatest entertainment gone. I don't want to leave either. Assassination is way more fun than going back to my old class. This class is Fun."

"Karma-kun..." Koro-sensei wanted to cry.

"So... what's the plan?" Now the devil smirk is back. "You gonna use our not all making it to top fifty as an excuse to turn tail and run? Heee. You're just afraid of being killed, that's all."

A crosshair made itself known at Koro-sensei head. Something nobody failed to notice.

The class looked at each other, and their surprise and awe and jealously all morphed up to mischievous smile. Following the Class-Leader-of-the-Day. Maehara crossed his hands behid his head and added fuel to the fire, "Oh, is that it? You were afraid?"

"You should have told us!" Added Kataoka.

"Right! Like _"I'm so scared and want to run away"!_"

"Scaredy cat!"

"Nope! It's scaredy _octopus_!"

"Bwahahahaha! Good one!"

More and more crosshair appears on Koro-sensei's face at each jeers and taunt, as he turned from usual yellow to red. Boiled crab red.

"I'm _**not**_ running away!" He snapped. Tentacles wagging and slithery in agitated manner.

"Then what?"

Koro-sensei stopping screwing around in anger, and turned to Karma with baffle look... or what's close to it. _What a mood swing_, everyone thought when the skin instantly turned from angry red to usual yellow.

"We'll get revenge on them two-fold in the end-of-the-term exam! We show 'em the power of E Class."

Everyone bursted out laughing. Karma even hold his aching stomatch.

"This is no laughing matter! Honestly!" The speaking manner Koro-sensei just made them laughing even more. It was too funny to not laughing at. Yet someone still sneak attack at Koro-sensei using the distraction. Their spirit had returned.

The cheery atmosphere is just what they need to regain back their determination.

~X~

The Chairman's Room was the most lavish room among all rooms in the Kunugigoka Middle, that was to be expected. It also known as most colder and pressuring room, too.

Sakakibara always dismissed the rumor as just that, rumor. Stating that no way Chairman's room is that terrifying. Sure, the man could make war veteran go running at mommy, and he never had private audience with the man, but surely it wasn't that bad, right? Oh how he regretted not listening to those rumor. They are did not over-exaggerate how bad it actually is.

They are _**under-**_exaggerate it.

The room is cold, empty, scrunizing you of all your faults, launching silent critics, as well pressuring you that Sakakibara was amazed neither he or Asano haven't collapse on their feet. Scratch that. He was amazed _he _still can stand this overbearing pressure. Asano must be build some immunity against it, being the Chairman's son and Student Council President. Though nothing prepared any of them for the bomb.

"Chairman, can you please repeat that? I think we misheard it." Sakakibara wasn't ashamed to admit he was squeaking like duck. The pressure was too much for him!

"You heard it just right, Sakakibara." Chairman stated, his smile is cold as antartica during blizzard and as ruthless as assassin's blade. "You and Asano-kun are demoted to E Class. Start from tomorrow, that will be your new class, and your new classmates."

"You can't do it!" Asano snapped. His usual calm and empty eyes gained some fire and an emotion Ren would never think would exist there. Not in million years. "I had the Highest School Grades and head of Student Council! You can't just make that decision, Chairman!"

"Second Highest." Chairman's voice cut the rant. "The _Second_ Highest. Akabane beat you for the first place, surprisingly."

Asano gritted his teeth. Hard. "That," he spat, "was one time thing. I will not be defeated again."

"You might regained that spot, I understand, but it doesn't changed things. You have been beaten. Why and how doesn't matter. What matter is that you. Lose." Asano swear the Chairman deliberatily put a pause before word "Lose" to mock him frther. He's sure of it! "And with you demoted from your comfortable spot, someone had to be stepped down from the Big Five..." Sakakibara flinched. Remembering his slipping grades.

If only his parents weren't at home that time, he sure can study in peace...! But nooo. They have to be at home and disturb his study. He barely can think straight until they stopped and by that time it was two in the morning. By time he was abot to cracked open his book and study a little, the test is about to start.

His grades slipped. Badly. From third place to seventh.

He is so not looking forward what will happens later. Both in the class and in the "home".

"Don't worry. I will take the responsbility to explain things to your classmates about your new placements tomorrow."

Both Third graders resisted urge to flinched at the faux-concerned tone the Chairman use, and Asano internally glowered at him. Knowing all too well what the Chairman had in mind. It will be public humiliation, whether they are here or not, and he surely will told everyone in the main Campus to treat them like yesterday's trash, ignoring the fact they used to be stars in the School, and rubbing salt on the wound.

That man is _that_ sadistic.

"Now, don't let me detain you two more than it was necessary. Today is your last day in A Class. Enjoy it to your heart content." The Chairman leaned back to his chair, dismissing the soon-to-be-Former-A-Class-Students. Noting with slight amusement that they had empty dejected look in their eyes. Sakakibara more than Asano, with how robotic his movement had become and he had this empty stare in his eyes.

Serves them right. Those who had grown complacement will have their fang dulled. Anyone can throw them out of their comfy spot at any given time, as Akabane Karma showed them. And when that happens, they are no longer the Ruler, but the Servant. The Weak.

Taking deep breath, he open a new page in his laptop and e-mailed Karasuma.

_There will be two new Students from A Class. Their names are Asano Gakushuu and Sakakibara Ren._

He got the reply few minutes later.

_Understood. I'll start arranging preparations._

Well, at least Asano-kun would be pleased. He had started to take notice that the Chairman had been paying close attention to this year's batch of E Class more than the previous years'. He had caught the teenager snooping up in his files even goes as far as hacking his computer to know what was going on in E Class to warrant the Chairman's personal attention.

If he didn't know any better, he would say that Asano-kun is jealous over E Class.

Now, how he would react facing against Koro-sensei? Surely it will be quite a picture and worth immortalize.


	7. Chapter 7

Ideas

Cielo di Fantasia  
(KHR x FFVII)

"Hello there, are you lost?"

Fifteen year old, freshly-out-of-Nibelheim and clearly gawked at Midgar, Cloud Strife jumped in surprise. He turned around to see another blonde teenager, perhaps three or four years older than him, almost bend down to his eyes level.

Curse his late bloomer gene!

"Uhh, hellooo? Anyone here?"

Realizing he was staring, Cloud shifted uneasy. "Ummm... y-yeah..." his cheek tinged with pink. He never likes admit weakness. Kids back home always picking him up whenever they could. "I was searching for ShinRa Company Building."

The older blonde raised an eyebrow. "ShinRa? For what? Job application?"

"Yeah. I wanna join SOLDIER."

"Ahh. General Sephiroth's fanboy?"

"H-How did you know?!"

The older blonde laughed. "You are not the first one, neither you will be the last. To be honest it was to be expected. I mean, sure SOLDIER has Holy Trinity—but Sephiroth was the one they used as promotional source. So badly that the other two was considered as his lackey of some sort if I have to be crass, and it annoys them. Commander Rhapsodos in particular have no qualms making his opinion known loud and clear." He chuckled.

Cloud winces. Well, this guy was not wrong. He have to read the news carefully to find something about the Commander Rhapsodos and Commander Hewley whereas he can find General Sephiroth on Front Page. And due the command chain they have to follow General's order. Lackey-of-some-sort, indeed.

...he will never say that to their face. Never.

"So, umm... ShinRa SOLDIER... you know where to apply?"

"Eh, sure. I can take you there. Follow me."

Cloud almost sagged in relief. He slung his bag over his shoulder and follow this strange teen through roads of Midgar. Occasionally take alley and empty streets which was said to be "Shortcut". It looks shady, but so far nothing bad happened so Cloud will give his "guide" the benefit of doubt.

Speaking of the this guy... he was wearing clothes Cloud never seen before. Black pants and boots, normal. But Black button up coat with orange accents, double row of button and it had "tail" down from waist to knee? Nope. Never seen that before. And there's red armband with character similar to one he saw at Master Zangan's house... a Wutaian Character. And the hat has weird accessory at front too.

"Are you wutaian?" Cloud blurted out. "W-well, I don't mean to insult but that character similar to wutai character I once saw. B-but you are blonde, though... perhaps some Wutai Blood or have in-depth knowledge about Wutai Language? Was it taught at school in Midgar? Is that even allowed? The Wutai War is not over yet, so is it alright for you to walk with that on? Also—" Cloud paused and blushed to tip of ears.

He was rambling.

Gaia...

The older blonde stared at him, before covered his mouth and start laughing.

"Aw... aren't you adorable?" He cooed, which made Cloud's blush darkened. "To answer your question, I don't know if I have Wutai blood, but one of my minder was Wutaian so I learn one or two thing from him. But... yeah. You're right. I should take it off." He rip the armband off and pocketed it. "No need to draw attention. Thanks, for telling me."

"...you're welcome?" This guy is weird. "So, what's your name?"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself?"

Cloud blushed, again. Gaia, why did today he made fools out of himself? Multiple times, too? "Cloud Strife."

"Rufus. If you want my surname, forget it. I won't tell you. Never like it, either. If I can choose I'll go with my mom's maiden name—but of course that won't be acceptable. _You can't have your mom's last name, you only could have yer dad's. Why you don't want it? His name is powerful. You can do anything with it. Isn't that wonderful?_" His voice was dripping in sarcasm. "What a load of bull. Powerful, my white lily arse. Problematic more like it!"

Seems like someone have daddy issue.

"If your father is even as half as that pig, you would have daddy issue too!"

Cloud stared. "Did you just read my mind?" Because, what the _hell?_

Rufus snorted. "Nah. Your expression like open book for me. Learn some poker face, will you? Oh. Here we are."

Before they knew it, they were already in front gate of ShinRa Building. Cloud gulped. It certainly look bigger than what the picture portray it as. And more intimidating. And menacing. And... darker?

"SOLDIER application located in third floor. Enter the lobby, get in the line for elevator. Once you got off the elevator, there's a Security. You can ask them." Rufus pointed at the building. "Just a warning, I hope you have great stamina cuz you will do lots of running."

Cloud gulped. Well... good thing he's from Nibelheim. And for the first time he was thankful his bullies chase him all around the village and into forest. "Got any tips I can use?" He did not squeaked. Nope.

Rufus take a thoughtful pose. "I don't care how much you admires the General or commander or anyone, but keep your back straight and stuttering out of your voice if they address you. Don't get droopy eyes on them. Watch out for your squadmates because, let's face it, you are cute and it comes with consequences. Oh, keep eyes on whoever with white lab coat, especially if the person has stringy black hair, glasses, and goes with name Hojo. You don't want to caught his attention. Trust me. There's lots of scary stories regarding him you can get from almost everyone."

"...Thank you."

"You're welcome." Rufus pat Cloud's head. "Wish you luck. Who knows, someday we'll meet again."

~X~

"...I know you're here, Tseng. You can come out."

The entire floor was _almost_ empty when Rufus returned for the night. Keyword being almost, as a man in navy blue suit stepped out from shadows.

"Two hours twenty seven minutes. Not bad from the previous three hours and ten." Rufus leaned against a wall, blue eyes shone in mirth when he find the dark haired man twitched ever so slightly it almost unnoticeable.

It was fun game.

"...you are the perpetrator behind the prank that leave Science Division now on shortage of Mako Substances and some vital equipment, and false bomb in VR Room #3, as well the marsh song that played for hours end this morning."

"Guilty as charged and ain't apologizing for that." Grinned Rufus. "Come on, you don't like Hojo either. Don't you said you want to strangle that creep and be done with it after he once express interest on you?"

Tseng twitched. He never forget that one day and still could felt it. "It's not proper reason for the chaos, Vice-President." Pausing a bit. "You know the drill."

The smirk wiped off and Rufus slumped. "Yes yes. I'll do the paperworks and cost for damage repair for VR come out from my pocket. Anything else?"

"No."

"Good. Because I have a job for you."

Now Tseng give him full attention.

Rufus Shinra rarely assign him, or any of the Turks, with mission. If ever. Unlike his father, when the young heir want something done, he prefer to do it himself, regardless of what anyone said for the matter. So for him to say he has a job for Turk... what it could be?

"There's a SOLDIER Cadet goes by name Cloud Strife. I'd like you to get a DNA sample from him and compares it to mine."

Tseng raised an eyebrow. "You suspect him to be one of President's illegitimate child."

"I'm pretty sure he take it after his mother—but yes. I do."

The Turk hummed. "What do you want, then, if he is President's illegitimate child?"

Rufus' eyes narrowed. "If he is not, then let him be. He is not a danger. Only someone who felt like breath of fresh air... and someone I wish to befriend." Cloud's mumbling and his adorable blushing face from earlier flashed in his mind. "But if he is my younger brother, then I want all files about him, from his background to his class and mission. I will train him how to survive and what to do when things goes FUBAR, because SOLDIER only taught the battle-oriented skill. I will tell him the truth, as well shield him from ShinRa political shit-fest and Hojo. He should never have to deal with those _vultures_." He growled.

"I understand, sir." Tseng nodded and excuse himself. Already making plan how to approach this cadet and take a sample of his DNA without outed as suspicious.

Rufus meanwhile walks to the glass wall in his private floor and look up at the sky. An ugly, dark, starless and moonless sky.

What a fitting sky for ugly town.

"I will not fail." He whispered. "I will not let Nibelheim burned down. I will not let you go through the horror of losing your best friend and your sense of identity. I will _never_ let Hojo touch you." His eyes shifted from blue to burning orange. From brilliant summer sky to dawn or dusk.

For a brief moment, the reflection in the glass changed into a man with brown hair and burning orange eyes. A man he once was, before this shit happens.

Fuck Canon.

He may answer to Rufus Shinra, but he is not, will never be, the Rufus Shinra. He will not be puppet in this rotting, corrupt company, nor he will inherit that bloody throne. He refuse to be damsel who have to be saved when terrorist attack. He refuse to condemns millions to death. He refuse to stood in sidelines and let someone do his dirty work.

He refuse to be that Rufus Shinra.

He will be different Rufus Shinra.

"I Swear on My Dying Will."

TBC

**Originally planned Tsuna-reincarnated-as-Cloud, but then 'Why not Rufus? Both inherit a blood-soaked throne from "Family Business" ' so, Voila. Tsuna reborn as Rufus instead.**


	8. Chapter 8

Worthlessness  
(Fate Zero x DxD)

It's all start with meeting between a man and a woman.

The woman was a nurse in local hospital. The man was her amnesiac patient who's trying to remember who he was. They meet, they do things together, they fell in love, they married with a child. Florence Nightingale Effect in full blast.

It was simple, run-off-the-mill love story. A happy family with happy ending.

Except it was not.

The woman was a Magus—a certain race of human who possess ability to cast a type of magic called Magecraft using Special Pseudo-Nerves called Magic Circuit within their soul that produced and can regulates magic energy. The power, the circuits, are passed down from parent to child. The woman inherit it from her mother who was a lovers of a Magus and happens to possess some Circuit, albeit could be count with one hand. It was only given that her son does possess Magic Circuits like herself.

The Grandmother only know bare bones of Magecraft, told by her lover.

The Mother only know what her mother taught her. Once visited the Magecraft Institution out of curiousity but grow disgusted with how things worked there. Swore to never visited the place even if the world ends.

The child, the Son, on other hand, was drawn strongly to Magecraft like moth to flame. Have been showing signs of Magus-like ability and activating his circuits since he was a kid. His desire to studied more about Magecraft burn strongly in his heart and mind.

The Son and the Mother would often clashed about the Son's desire to visit the Magecraft Institution and learn about magic. The Mother would always call it foolish and tried to made him forget about it. Ultimately, once she and her husband die, the boy would sold their family fortunes to paid tuition to the institution.

"...You said it starts with a woman meet a man."

That's right.

We never know the man's opinion about it, right? Or his background for any matter?

The Man never knew his wife and his son are Magi. They thought he was a normal human and exclude him from any magecraft-related talks. Keep him out of loop.

Except the man _did_ know about Magic and Magecraft, have been studied it before. However, those knowledge was lost alongside with the rest of his memories pre-meeting the Woman, as is his knowledge of what he actually is.

...hey. When did I said he was ever a human? It was the Woman and the Son who _assume_ he was normal human in the first place.

Even though the memory are lost, the Man's innate talent in Magecraft does not. His Sorcery Trait is very much alive and passed down to his son alongside with his inhuman blood. The Man did not remember it, but the family he hailed from has clauses for this. A drastic measure that was painful but very much needed to preserve masquerade as long as possible. It also leave some... interesting souvenir.

~X~

_Belial (Hebrew: _בְּלִיַעַל _) (also Belhor, Baalial, Beliar, Beliall, Beliel, Beliya'al) is a term occurring in the Hebrew Bible which later became personified as the devil in Jewish and Christian texts._

_Belial (_בְלִיַּעַל _bĕli-yaal) is a Hebrew word "used to characterize the wicked or worthless." The etymology of the word is often understood as "lacking worth", from two common words: beli- (_בְּלִי _"without-") and ya'al ( _יָעַל _"to be of value")._

A teenager with straight bob-cut hair paused in his reading, blinked once, before continue.

_Some scholars translate it from Hebrew as "worthless" (Beli yo'il), while others translate it as "yokeless" (Beli ol), "may he have no rising" or "never to rise" (Beli ya'al). Only a few etymologists have believed it to be an invented name from the start._

_The word occurs twenty-seven times in the Masoretic Text, in verses such as Proverbs 6:12, where the King James Version (KJV) translates the Hebrew phrase adam beli-yaal as "a naughty person"._

_In the Hebrew text the phrase is either "sons of Belial" or simply "sons of worthlessness"._

A quiet chuckle escaped his lips.

"...why do I draw parallel between me and this guy? Oh right. _Worthlessness_." He spat the last word as if it was a curse. In some way, he did view it as curse.

His name is Waver Velvet, a First-Gen Magus and student at Eulyphis Department, the Spiritual Evocation Department. Right now he was rectify his mistake at jumping straight to Eulyphis which caught his fancy without enrolling to Fundamentals first. Ahh, curse his shortsightedness! It's like jumping at college level mathematics without mastering the basic adding, subtracting, multiplying, and dividing! Stupid stupid stupid!

Well, in hindsight he only had handfuls things to be sold. In fact what's left of his inheritance was the house's deed and the house itself, and bare bones of furniture. What's worth of money and not overly important to him, he sold. But that barely covered the tuition and now he's in really tight money.

So, yes, he jumped straight to one of "Advance" levels without mastering basic because he only had so much resources. And it bites him back in the ass. Hard.

Damn it. Stupid bureaucracy.

At least the Library is for public and he can just borrow books from there for free as long as he returned it in pristine condition _**or else**_.

Yawning, Waver rubbed his eyes and looked at his alarm clock. Ugh... three in the mornings already? Had he been too engrossed in researching that he forgot to sleep? But there's some books left. He had to cram those before heading to the bed, lest that jerk teacher publicly humiliated him. Again. For the nth time.

Just as he about to stood up and get himself some hot tea, a wave of nausea hit him. Following soon was the soaring heat send coursing through his entire body. Start from his spine to all of his nerves. Then his lungs start screaming and Waver began coughing blood.

"D-dammit... not again." Wheezing pathetically, Waver forced his strained-and-very-much-in-pain body to crawl back to his bed, in which he quickly thrown the blanket over his body.

Just right in time before his senses began malfunctioned. First was his senses of [Taste]. He can't taste the blood that surely pooling inside his mouth anymore. Following is [Smell]. The distinct parchment and leather bound book and the scent of usual detergent he'd use was no longer here. Next is [Hear]. Waver doesn't know if he was screaming or not, and if he does, he doesn't know how loud it was. The small mercy is the Silencing Runes he paid a former roomates of his is still working. Then [Sight], as his world fade to endless black that sadly had been familiar sight for him yet still maddening. Finally he lost sense of [Touch].

Gone was the blanket that probably strangle him. Gone was the bed. All Waver can felt is sense of failing into literal black hole. No sight, no sounds, nothing to touch or to feel. Only insane pain that droves him mad and threatening to turn him from mush, start from his insides.

Once in a while, Waver would've had his body in this condition. His body would take roller coaster to World of Pain and all five senses were lost, accompanied with his circuits would activate and goes out of control. Leaving him writhing in agony and helpless. Every time it happens, it would be worse than before. Sometimes Waver think he would die from the pain alone. Luckily it would pass sooner or later, depends on conditions such as his health.

He originally think it was a curse, but the theory is dismissed because two reasons.

First, he had it since he was thirteen. Two years before he attends Clock Tower. It was weak, back then. Only zoning out or losing consciousness for five minutes, tops. He was sure no one cursed him because, why bother? Curse a first gen who not even attends Clock Tower and not break Statue of Secrecy was a waste of time and resource.

Second, every time it ends, and Waver no longer felt like he had gone through a blender with water straight from Antarctica, he felt _better_ than pre-BlackOut. It was small thing. Little increase in stamina, endurance, and/or agility. Better understanding of magecraft, and better aptitude to language lessons.

As if it was compensating for the pain.

If he can felt his body, and it won't screaming in pain at him, Waver would've run his fingers through his hair. Exasperated and more than little baffled.

It was weird. Honest.

~X~

Because Waver now was trapped in his personal Black Hole dimension, he didn't realize that someone had taken accord of his condition and decide to visits him. Perhaps it was good thing that despite his eyes were peeled open, he did not, cannot, see anything. Otherwise he would've screamed in fright rather than pain, and wet himself out of fear.

"Oh Dear. This version of Waver can rivaled a banshee in screaming departments." Kischur Zelretch Scweinorg grumbles as he fished out pair of earmuff from his Pocket dimension and put it over his ears. Silly they might look like, they were top notch earmuff. The screaming now no longer reached his sensitive ears. "Alright. Hearing, secured. Now, what's made you like this, boy? I don't remember any of your incarnations have something like this. Not even your female alternates who had nasty Time of the Month."

Preening in, Zelretch put a hand on Waver's chest and use some prana to use scanning Magecraft and see what the problem—

"Hm? What is this?"

There's some... oddities to Waver's Circuits. They were being bound by a powerful magecraft. It supposed to be delicate, but the process was sloppy as if done by amateur. If he had to compare, it was like put a wild animal in cage that was too small for its size. The animal of course refused to be bound like this and clawed its way to freedom. In this case, Waver's Circuits was the animal and the binds were the cage.

Weird.

Waver's circuits are normal for first-gen Magus. Why would someone bothers to bind them? That made no sense unless...

Oh! So that's it! This version of Waver was unlike his other incarnations! He is special! Who knows this Waver is not exactly mere first-gen. His heritage was fighting against the loose bind and come close to being unbound. It was only matters of time right now. And when _that_ happens, the real problem will arise.

That won't do. Waver is interesting, in all of his incarnation, just like Emiya Shirou. Zelretch can honestly say he likes Waver. His biting tongue and his reactions is always amusing. And he was one of rare people who could speak to Zelretch without currying favour or be sly. Letting him get Sealing Designation was a no-no. What to do... what to do...

Oh yeah. His old friend was still confined to his room, bored out of his mind because the Bureaucracy and Trip-or-be-tripped nature of this place unchanged for over thousand years. Perhaps he would be interested in taking in an apprentice. This version of Waver is close to him in term of origin. Yup.

Grinning, Zelretch went to the desk and start writing a letter in an empty paper. Waver won't be able to read it right now, but once he's better, he will. Just to made sure the boy will find the letter and read it, Zelretch add tiny compulsion spell.

His job here is done, now time to tell old friend.

Things are soooo going to be interesting. He can't wait for when the chaos happens.

On the bed, even as he was unconscious and trapped in personal mental prison, Waver feel headaches and chaos heading his way and shuddered.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Sea of Fairy Tales  
(PJO x Grimm Grimoire)

Salvina Grimm was born in beginning of May, from sweet and loving mother, Estelle Hertz. She never knew her father. Her mother and Father _did_ married at some point, but she was told that they were divorced when she was baby.

Salvina's childhood was spent by travelling a lot with her mother, who was a member of travelling agency as Au Pair. A job that requires Estrelle to moves around _a lot_, depends on the client's request. Resulting in her constantly moving around with her mother, who refused to leave her alone for prolonged time even though she can leave Salvina with her uncle Ricohard. Luckily that the clients doesn't mind her mother bring her around, citing it'll be good for their kids to grow up together and making new friends.

She once asked by her friends/temporary foster siblings, why she moved around, and she asked her mother.

"Mutter liebt diesen Job, meine Tochter." She would said. "Wir können nicht an einem Ort bleiben. Wir müssen uns weiter bewegen. Bin nie geblieben. Es ist nicht sicher."

"Vor was sicher?" Salvina would ask.

"Wenn Sie älter sind, wissen Sie warum. Für den Moment bitte nicht fragen. Mach es einfach."

That was the end of conversation.

It was weird. It was confusing. None of these answered little Salvina's question. Instead they add more questions.

Still, Salvina loved her family. She loved how gentle and warm her mother and uncle are. She loved seeing new places and meeting new people. She loved how her mother would recite the Fairy Tales from Grimm's Fairy Tales Book that was passed in their family.

"You are a Grimm." She was told this. "These stories are gathered by the Grimm brothers, your ancestors. _Our_ ancestor. Read them. Memorize them. One day, they will save your life. Remember it. Protect it."

And memorize it, Salvina does. She read the stories everyday. They become her friends when she was lonely or sad or angry. They cheers her up and made her day brighter. They made her laugh and cry.

But one day tragedy strikes.

She was just five. She was in America, in her Uncle's place in New York. Her mother let her stay here because she had job in L.A. and currently it was not safe there. She was reading story of Cinderella when the door burst open. Her Uncle's eyes was red rimmed and wet. Without warning he hugs her.

"Uncle?"

"Salvina... I'm sorry..." He sobbed. "Your mother..."

That day, Salvina's little world was shattered. Her mother's place crashed. No one survives. The reason is unknown even after years later.

At age of five, Salvina know how it feels to loss someone important. At age of five, she learn what a despair is.

She grew fearing and resenting airplanes since that day. Blaming it for taking her mother away.

Her uncle took custody over her and continue the tradition moving around where the job dictactes him to. Some people complains that this was not ideal home life for Salvina who had lost her mother. She needed a stable home, not this one. Salvina didn't care. She likes this one. It's similar to what her mother always do. The familiarity helped her to pick herself out of doom and gloom pit she jumped into since that fateful day.

Some kids, and well-meaning-but-nosy adults had asked her, where was her father? Why did he never pick her up? In fact, why he never showed up? Salvina only can shrugged off or shook her head.

She doesn't know.

Her father never come. Not to the funeral, not even at the court. He never comes. In fact he never contact her that Salvina honestly believed he had either dead long time ago or had forgotten having a wife and a daughter.

...he was alive.

And how even decades later, Salvina still can't forget how exactly she learn her father was still alive.

~X~

"Hmm humm hmm hmm humm hmm Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm "

Nine years old Salvina was cleaning up the tiny apartment they rented in this small town. Humming the a christmass song since the said day was near. Her Uncle was currently out to finish the court case, as usual.

The phone rang.

Abandoning the broom, she ran to the phone and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"_Guten Morgen." _A deep male voice replied in German. The accent was thick, pronounced in every syllables.

Salvina frowned. "Ich fürchte, Sie haben die falsche Nummer, Sir. Diese Nummer führte nach Amerika und es ist Morgen hier." She replied, as polite as possible.

A chuckle. _"Nein ist es nicht._ _Dies ist die derzeitige Residenz von Grimms, nicht wahr?" _The person replied. _"Kann ich annehmen, dass dies Salvina Grimm ist?"_

Salvina's eyes widened. "Woher wusstest du das?" She ask. Her heart's beats pounding on her ears. "Wer bist du?"

"_Dein Vater"_

"Mein Vater? Aber—"

Salvina didn't realize her Uncle had come home and found her talking to a man who claims to be her father. Quickly he snatched the phone from her hands and sever the connection.

"Uncle?"

"Salvina." Her uncle gasped. His face was ashen pale. "Remember why you asked why we moved around a lot? That's your answer. Your father and his brother." Put a hand on her shoulder. "You are forbidden to talk or meet with your father or your other uncle. You will not answer phone from them. Do you understood? Never answer their call, never reply to letter. If they ask you to meet them, refuse. They are bad, evil even. If they somehow find a way to contact you, _run_. Run and don't look back. Don't stop. Just run."

If Salvina was a normal kid, she would ask why? Why she can't meet or even talk to her father?

But she was not normal kid. Never been one. She is smart and can put the pieces together.

That moving around? That was nor moving around. That was not job-related thing. That was them running away. Keep moving, don't stop. Run and don't look back. Hope your pursuer lost the track.

Can't talk to your father? He was no-show for nine years, four of which was after her mother's death, and suddenly he made a calls? Know where she was and know it was her who pick up? Talk about creepy. He is clearly up to no good and it involves her.

Seeing weird things that looks like out of fairy tales? Keep silent and don't notice them and they will ignore you. You don't see anything. You don't hear anything. Don't act. Don't outed yourself.

So Salvina nodded and promise to not ask questions anymore.

Her uncle use what authority he has to changed their name. Believing it was dangerous to use Grimms name anymore now that their pursuer know about them.

The name Grimms become Jackson. After her grandmother's maiden name. Ricohard become Richard. Salvina become Sally. They even got new haircut to make things harder for their pursuer.

Her uncle changed job. From Lawyer to truck driver. Not the best idea, yeah, but they were panicked back at then. Salvina—no, _Sally_, was sent to strict dorm school for girls. An attempt to give her normal life and away from her pursuers. It worked. For eight years nothing had happened. Sally believed they finally free.

Then her uncle fell ill.

Sally dropped the school and take care of him. Stopped running in fear it will only worsens the condition, no matter what her Uncle protests about. But after few months he was still ill. No. His condition get worse. Have no other choice, they seek doctor's help, to no avail.

_Cancer_, doctor said. _It was too late_, doctor said.

Sally was despaired. She was young, she was still have yet to learn many things, she have yet to decide her future. She was scared. Scared that she would be caught by her personal demons. Scared she would dissappointed her uncle and her late mother.

More than anything, she was scared that she would be alone.

"Silly girl." Her uncle reassured her once she spilled her heart's contents. "You'll be fine... you are stronger than what you think. Remember the stories you loved so much? Held onto them. Don't let them go. They will help you."

"How a bunch of fairy tales can help me?" Sally burst to tears.

"...I don't know... but a Grimm always held true to their motto. _Stories once upon a time are Reality. _Remember it Salvina Estella Grimm. Those stories... someday they will saved you. One way or another. Don't lost hope. There's a way. Always."

"...yes Uncle."

"Good girl." Her uncle nodded weakly. "...one last request. Can you tell me a story? Anything would do."

Smiling weakly with tears-stained cheek, Sally began to recite a story from Grimm's Fairy Tales.

~X~

At age of twenty, Sally had gathers enough money to sustain her always-shuffling-around lifestyle. Majority of these was from inheritance her uncle left for her, put into separate account. She worked odd jobs here and there, taking two or three jobs at once. Most of these are part-time jobs. Did not dare to get permanent job because every few weeks or so, she will drop these and moved to different city... or states if she feels like so.

It was hard, it was stressful and certainly she was going to get gray hair before she was forty.

To avoid that, she took break every three months or so. Once per season.

This summer's break is trip to Montauk, New York.

Even since she was little, Sally loves sea. Before her mother's death, they would try to find opportunity to visit the seaside, even if it only for few hours. While running with her uncle, before and after she become Sally Jackson, they sometimes camped near sea. That was the times where she felt safe the most. Like nothing can hurt her as long as she was near sea. Not her father and other uncle. Not those weird creatures from Mythologies. She was safe here.

Perhaps she should look out for jobs that requires her to be close to the sea? Like marine biologists? Or Aquaculture Worker? Or should she use the money to build seaside restaurant? She doesn't know how long the feeling can last, but trying won't hurt, yes?

"A lovely evening, isn't it?" A male voice stated from behind her.

Sally stiffened. Had she grew too complacent? Had they tracked her down? But doesn't...

Slowly, she turned around and to her confusion, and relief, she found it was a man with black messy hair and sea green eyes. Like the sea itself when it was clear from whatever humans throw at it. He was wearing a khaki shorts and Hawaiian printed shirt, like he had been visiting the said isles. He didn't look German, and his accent is closer to Mediterranean. Sally knew. One of her odd jobs last year was became tour guide for Greek tourists. He had handsome face too. He feels like the sea itself given human form.

But what draw her attention was something on his hand. Almost all tall as himself with two branch at either side of the main blade, the thing can only be called Trident.

"Yes... it is." Sally replied meekly, tried to not eyeing the obviously trident. If this man was one of those thing, then he will leave her alone if she didn't outed herself.

"May I know what are you doing here, Lady? Not many visited beach this time of the year. At least not with that kind of clothes." He stated, eyeing at Sally's baby blue sleeveless sundress with white ribbon on waist area. Not something that can keep wind away, and tonight is chilly.

"Holiday. I rarely have break and always took it if had the chance." Sally replied.

"Ah... the dreadful part of job..." The man nodded in understanding. "Especially if your co-worker create troubles, or suddenly there's problem spring unexpectedly and you have to clean it up. A jealous, annoying co worker who's out to make your life as miserable as possible." He then shivered. "Or worse, there's a fight and you have to break it up."

'_Or your evil father and uncle are after you and you should constantly on the move.' _Sally added in her mind. "So you take a break here, too?" She ask.

"Nope." The man smiled mischievously. "I'm fishing."

"Fishing." Sally deadpanned. "With a something that looks like an oversized fork bedecked in gold. What are you fishing for? Money?"

Silence reigned. The man looked surprised and tad off insulted. Sally resisted urge to facepalmed once she realized what she had said.

'_Feet, meet my mouth.' _She thougt in dismay.

"Lady," here it comes, "this is not an oversized fork. This is a Trident. T-R-I-D-E-N-T." The man corrected.

"Uh-huh." Sally nodded. "Still looks like fork for me."

If she was going to die then let her be sassy.

The man had an unreadable expression on his face. "Lady, you are lucky this is me and not my younger brother. He don't take it easy when someone commenting carelessly about his symbol of power. In fact, he would've blasted you to smithereens right now."

"And who is your brother? Zeus?"

"Uh-huh."

"... and you are Poseidon. Not named after him, but THE Greek God of Sea himself."

"Correct."

"I see..." Sally nodded weakly, before hung her head and cry out, "My life, _why?!" _in I'm-so-done-with-this tone.

Poseidon awkwardly patted her shoulder. "There, there. I won't harm you, easy." Sally gave him sidelong glance that saying if this was his way to comfort her, he failed at this, badly, but she appreciates the gesture nonetheless. Poseidon just grinned sheepishly.

It was start of wonderful relationship.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Eyes of Death Perception  
(KHR x Nasuverse)

"Ciaossu. I'm Reborn and I am your Home Tutor."

Brown eyes stared at Reborn in surprise and no small amount of incredulous and disgust. Probably at the thought he was going to be taught by a mere "baby". Well, Reborn will have the utmost pleasure to beat that out of this child. Appearance can be deceiving. One of Important Lessons in Life is You Should Not Underestimate Anyone.

Tsuna stared, before sighed and turned to his mother. "Mom, I appreciate you tried to make joke, but this is too early for this and it's not funny." He chided her before finishing his breakfast.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at this.

He was send here to train one Sawada Tsunayoshi into Mafia Boss, out of few favor he owed to Vongola. The files he got stated that Sawada Tsunayoshi is clumsy, academically-pitiful person whose self-confidence is lower than newborn puppy. This Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi he was currently observed, is a normal teen who walk with grace and carefulness, and he certainly have some guts.

Not to mention, glasses.

In the files Reborn had, there's no mention of Tsunayoshi ever had problem with eyesight, leave alone one that leave him in need of glasses.

Maybe that was recent addition. One doesn't need glasses until their eyesight had deteriorated that much to the point having problem seeing things. Maybe Nana had seen her son squinting one too many times and bring him to optometrist yesterday. Okay, Reborn is going to let this one slip through.

Still...

"Would you please not hijacking a ride on my shoulder, mister?" Tsuna ask politely. "You almost made my glasses slip off. And it's impolite seeing I never gave you permission to do so."

Reborn hummed. "Well, as your home tutor, it's my duty to see your performance in the school." Because while the glasses can be forgiven, the personality trait is NOT. Something so simple like hobby or habit can be valuable information. And if they can't get it right, what else was wrong?

Tsuna frowned. "I don't recall agreeing to that one."

"No. But your mother is."

Tsuna's eyes twitches and he looks constipated. It was kinda funny, seeing that from this angle.

"I doubt my teachers will allow this. They... ah, tends to have very narrow world-view of what acceptable and what not. My classmates too can be, well, rough. And the prefect was very strict regarding rules regulation." Tsuna tried to dissuade him from following to school. Cute. "Plus I doubt there's anything exciting in the school. You will be bored to sleep."

"_After all, anything that can be called exciting and adrenaline-pumping never happens in school ground or during school hours."_

"What was that about?"

If Reborn don't literally sat on Tsuna's shoulder he might've missed that. And they're in English. So the brunette implying that there's something exciting happening, but they were never took place on his school or during the school hours?

Tsuna was startled and almost tripped over his own feet. "W-wha?" He gasped. "What do you mean?" He ask, panicked.

"You said anything that fall into category Exciting never took place in your school, or at least during school hours. So something had happened but that's happen somewhere else, right?" Pressed Reborn.

"A-ah... umm... w-well, The Festivals doesn't happens during School Hours, does they? Especially the ones involving fireworks? O-oh, and snowball fight. That was exciting too. And summer trip. That was fun one."

"Summer trip to _Britain_, you mean?" Tsuna's face blanched. "You speak English for a moment, earlier. And not just any English, but one with UK Grammar and British accent." There's difference between American Accent and British Accent. And spelling. One of such is Gray versus Grey.

"So?"

"W-well! I have pen pals from Norwich and sometimes chatted with them so... I kinda pick their accent?"

Hmm... this merits some investigation. Perhaps potential Guardian Candidate? He need to know who they are and where exactly they lived before arranging something.

"So you do have friends."

Tsuna bristles like a cat. "Of course I have!" He snapped. Oh my, looks like Reborn had stepped on a landmine. "What makes you think I don't have any?"

"Hmm... I don't know?" Reborn smirked. "Maybe because you looks like a nerd?" He snatched the glass and jumped off. Hide the glass inside his specially-tailored suit.

Tsuna frozen stiff, before he closed his eyes.

"Give back my glasses."

"No."

"Reborn, give back my glasses."

Reborn could felt Leon tensed up and hide under his shirt.

"Why should I?"

Something inside Reborn was SCREAMING at him that something was _WRONG_. Reborn frowned. There's something wrong. Tsuna's expression without the glasses was too cold to be natural.

"Sun Arcobaleno Reborn, You will give my glasses back in this instant."

Reborn shocked. Tsuna knew... He fucking _knew_! HOW?!

"How did you know that?" He hissed, his gun was out and this one has real bullet. "You supposed to not knowing of that." Nono told him that Tsunayoshi was a civilian, and civilian can't know that accursed title of his! So, how? Underworld contact? Is that his friend from Norwich?

"...so you are refusing to return my glasses." Tsuna spoke, gently yet so cold that hair on Reborn's neck were standing on their end. "Very well." The brunette took out a ballpoint from his pocket pants and turned around...

...and Reborn's gun broke off into small parts.

Reborn stunned. What... what did he... Tsuna just moved really fast and the ballpoint pen touch the gun briefly, and then _it broke_. A Mafia-Grade Gun he specifically custom-ordered, one that can withstand heat and pressure, as he doesn't know when he will use his Ace Trick, destroyed just because tiny, weak tap from a cheap pen.

"!"

He almost cried in surprise when the pen moved to small crink on his sleeve and next thing, his suit ruined up. Like something invisible, perhaps an invisible sword had torn them up. The glasses fell off, ruined as well.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed.

Time seemed to stop.

Reborn resist urge to gulped. Why does he feels like shinigami was looming before him...?

"You, are dead men walking, Reborn." Hissed Tsuna. The ballpoint in his hand glinting under the sunlight like a murder weapon. "Dead. Men." With that, he turned hot on his heels, stomping his way to the school with murderous and apathetic aura that reminds Reborn of himself during his prime two decades ago, when he was in such foul mood and ready to murder someone just because they were in his vicinity.

...he belatedly realized he was trembling.

"What... was that?"

That eyes... that cold stare and aura... Tsuna was fully prepared to kill him. And if the weird episode regarding his gun was any indication, he can kill Reborn with little to no effort, and nothing Reborn can do to stop him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi... what on earth are you?"

For the first time in long time, Reborn felt _fear_.

~X~

Takeshi cursed up a blue streak. He was late! His stupid alarm clock failed to ring on time and his dad was gone out of town. He was late! Oh, Hibari-senpai will _kill_ him. The question is whether with glare or with that dreadful tonfa of his! W-well... if he be sneak about it and went through window... maybe he will survive? Today is Nezu's lecture so he can wait till the right opportunity till the man gloating, so he can snuck in?

As he reach the Namimori Middle's gate, he saw figure with black hair wearing black jacket with red armband and holding a pair of weapon marching at him.

_Shiiiiiiiiiitttt!_

Hibari saw him. Oh he is so dead!

"Omnivore—"

"Waaaa! Hibari-senpai please don't kill me!"

"—get into your class now."

"I swear I will not get late again! I—eh?" Takeshi realized Hibari attacked him. Forget that, Hibari didn't even glare at him. He instead looked at certain direction with... was that nervousness?

"Senpai?"

"Hurry up and put Shinigami back to sleep, Omnivore."

Put Shinigami back to sleep? But the only one with that nickname is...

Takeshi's eyes widened. "Don't tell me?!" He screamed, before dashing off to his class. Using Reinforcement to reach his class within five seconds flat, he paused before the classroom door and deactivate his circuit, and gingerly open the door.

The class was deathly silent and the noise the door made sounds like someone sharpened a execution sword against Wheatstone. The whole class was in silent, safe for few weak, nearly inaudible whispers from bolder students. Even Nezu who usually have no brakes or filter on what he said was staring nervously at certain someone next to window.

The sheer of Killing Intent alone!

Takeshi swore he will have words on whoever cause this to happens. Probably bringing Shigure Kintoki with him as well.

"A-ahaha... s-sorry I was late." He announced himself weakly, gaining stares from the whole class.

Some was incredulous he dare to speak, some was admiring his braveness... or perhaps idioticy, some was staring as if he was going to die soon (which was likely would happens should he didn't brought **it **with him), and one was looking at him as if he was a frog on dissection table.

Takeshi walk to Tsuna's desk and take a spare Special Glasses from his own bag. With one smooth movement, he slide them to Tsuna's face.

"You should be more careful, you know." He murmured.

Like a miracle, the killing intent disappeared. What before was a cold face carved straight from Ice block, now there's a humane expression on it. Tsuna smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. Many were releasing breath they didn't realize they were holding this entire time.

"Hehe..." Tsuna chuckled weakly. "But it wasn't my fault... well... perhaps I _do_ have a hand in it..." He put a small round mirror from under his desk and put it in certain angle.

Takeshi's eyes narrowed when he saw a figure wearing black.

"...I see..."

Looks like he know the whodunnit. All that's left is Whydunnit.

Stupid Mafia and their Stupid Games.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Courting  
(KHR x FF7)

Warning: BL (Boys' Love) / Slash undertones

Chapter 1: Courting: Storm Part 1

Genesis slammed close the door to his apartment, it almost fells off its hinges. Without a care in the world, he kicked his worn out boots loose and those them elsewhere. Ignore the fact it seems to knocked something off. Cursing under his breath, he stomped to bed and threw himself in.

"Stupid arrogant bastard." He growled. "Prissy pantsy prude jerkish asshole. Just because you won the spar today doesn't mean I can't fucking defeat you next time. You're lucky my best materia were gone by that sneaky fox when I was in Wutai. I'm not in my best condition. Once I get better equipment..."

Let it never be said Genesis was a graceful loser.

He was a Sore Loser and everyone knew it damn well. Even He knew it. Just don't like admitting it.

Today training spar with Sephiroth ended in massacre for Genesis. Sephiroth knocked out his fireball and dodge another, and then he kicked Genesis' hand and send the Fire Materia out of his reach. Genesis was forced to admit defeat with Masamune was inch away from cutting his neck. In full view of a squadron of cadets.

Genesis never suffer more humiliating defeat.

He send fireball at those cadets when his enhanced hearing heard them gossiping, before stormed off to his apartment.

His PHS suddenly ringing, signaling a new message.

Angrily, Genesis snatch it from his coat pocket and about to lambasted whoever bothers him when he was angry. Usually it was Angeal who says he shouldn't act like child, Sephiroth who reminded him of doing duty, or Zack-puppy who send useless clatters like he was on sugar high. Or Lazard or President or whoever bastard whom Genesis really want to burn but can't because legally their position way above him and killing them will cut his paycheck and made him did desk duty for _months_ while Sephiroth and Angeal having fun killing enemies in Wutai.

Except it was none of them.

It was an anonymous person.

_From: [Unknown Number]  
To: Genesis Rhapsodos_

_I'm sorry if I happens to annoys you with this message, but can I ask for your opinion?_

Genesis raised an eyebrow. That was one weird message. He types back.

_**From: Genesis Rhapsodos  
To: [Unknown Number]**_

_**About what?**_

_I heard you well-versed in poems, you can recite entire Loveless with eyes closed, on top of your head._

_I happens to know interesting poems and literature. Wanna compare?_

Instantly Genesis' bad mood abates. He always love Loveless, it was one of rare decent poem exist in Gaia. In fact he loves any and all good literature, despite his innate hatred to paperwork. So, someone ask him for his opinion in that branch of knowledge rather than pointless and useless topic, instantly cheered him up.

_**Sure.**_

The reply took longer, but it was a poem.

_Continuously__ at the heart of attack, the furious Passionate Storm that swept everything_

_To Square away the conflict, to wash away sadness. The Requiem of Tranquil Rain_

_Destroy misfortune that befall, the Bright Sun that illuminates_

_Drawing attention to oneself to shielding others, the Attractive Lightning strikes_

_Creating something out of nothing, nothing out of something, the Tricky Mist_

_Protecting from independent standpoint, the unbound Drifting Cloud_

_Gathering and accepting everyone, the Harmonious Sky who embrace all_

Genesis blinked, once, twice, before a wide smile appears in his lips.

_**[Infinite in mystery is the Gift of Goddess] That was a wonderful**_, he types back, _**At first glance they looks like several mismatched sentence put together to create absurd poem, but after I read carefully, while they do can stand alone, together they made sense. The Sky and its weather. Anger, Calmness, Happy, Attentive, Tricky, Lone, Social. Wings of Light and Dark spread afar. Things that we humans have. Things that make us human.**_

_**But shouldn't we put resentment too?**_

The answer came quick.

_There's the last one. The eight._

_The Wandering Night know no rest, howling their resentment to the world yet still guarding it_

_The reason why I put this one separately because it comes really long time after the first seven come to existence. After all, humans have it hard to admit they are weak, spiteful creature and would sooner push the blame onto others than admit it._

Genesis was stumped.

Push the blame... onto others...? This guy certainly wasn't accusing him but...

"_**You don't wear Materia Bracer. Blame yourself for it."**_

Had Genesis wear Materia Slot earlier, he won't have to suffer such humiliating defeat. He might be able to put up better fight. Perhaps he could even stick a trap to Sephiroth and gaining an upper hand, even though for short moment.

And yet... he blamed Sephiroth for being too perfect.

Come to think of it... Sephiroth was not perfect. Sure, yeah. That guys is Overpowered as fuck and perpetual machine in war and efficient in paperwork, but when it comes to social thing, even slum's brats have more manners than he did. He doesn't know how to rein in his mouth, always made constipated emotions, and calling Sephiroth emphatic was same as calling Genesis patient, or Zack is a calm person.

_**There's no Hate, only Joy. You give me lot of insight from that poem alone. I look forward to see what else you can bring.**_

_Really? I'm glad so._

_**Mmm-hmm... I realize I never asked your name.**_

_Call me Nuvola._

Genesis' eyebrows rose to his hairlines. He quickly type a message.

_**Are you a Banoran too?**_

_Banoran? Ah, your hometown? _Came the reply._ Sorry, but no. I learn it from someone else. It was my Secret Language aside from my Mother Tongue._

_**Secret Language?**_

_Secret Language AKA I can badmouth anyone to my heart content on their face and they won't know it._

Genesis rolled off, laughing so hard. Oh Gaia! How he could forget that in Midgar only Angeal, he, and now this mysterious Anonymous person who can speak Banoran? If he happens to call the President "Disgusting Fat Pig with rotten Pea as Brain" in Banoran Language, that idiot won't even realize it.

_**I think I'll enjoy chatting with you, Nuvola.**_

_Likewise Mr. Rhapsodos. I swear the amount of Mako and fog in Midgar dropped the general census of IQ level to single or double digit. You surely had any idea what a Herculean task it was to find decent people with brain._

_**I don't know what a Herculean means, but if it anything like Extremely Hard to Point of Almost Impossibility, then yeah. Seriously. The ones with intelligent conversation mostly worked on Turks. SOLDIER full of dumb-headed idiots who can't even handle materia correctly.**_

_..._

_...exactly how come they haven't blow themselves up?_

_**They're Idiots. Idiots are resilient cockroaches because they are TOO DUMB to die.**_

Example: Angeal's puppy. That idiot should've died times over in that assignment at Kalm because of his recklessness. Yet he somehow survive through sheer pure willpower.

_Can't fault you of that logic._

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

Badass Janitor  
(Final Fantasy 7)

In retrospect, anything that happens later can be blamed on Cloud's Squadmates when he was a SOLDIER Cadet. It was their fault, honestly.

Let's rewind a bit.

It start off as usual day in ShinRa for our dear Nibelheim Country Boy. Due his short stature and effeminate face, Cloud, once again, get bullied a lot by his peers. It was the usual stuff. Shoved or tripped and have to do the whole squad's dirty laundry. And name calling. Can't forget that.

But that one day is different.

"Strife, stay back."

Out of blue, the Sergeant in charge called Cloud out. Surprised, Cloud stood firm in place while the others cadets sniggered at him as they left. "Busted" they said, but busted for what? Cloud didn't remember ever breaking any rules. So far he keep his head down and tried to keep attention away from him. It was moot point because he was the ONLY one with Spiky Blonde hair and pretty face, he stood out whenever he took his cadet helmet off, and grow up as Nibelheim's pariah stunted his social skill.

What did the Sergeant want, he wonder?

"Strife, I don't know what your problem is, but this behavior of yours can't be tolerated anymore."

"...sir?"

"How many times you spill off your food? The food at cafeteria honest to Gaia _suck_, I fucking knew it! I was once a Cadet like you! But don't be bitch and throw them off, fucker! Ifrit's balls, you are Cadet, not some spoiled prissy pantsy ass!"

"S-sorry sir!" Cloud winces. "I'll try to not do that again."

Perhaps he really should find another seat than one close to his squadmates. Only they who find tripping him over funny.

The sergeant glared at him. "Strife, you are decent, I give you that. Your score is rather high and you are quick on your feet, nevermind you had common sense during hunting and camping. But your behavior need adjustment. You can't take orders well, almost to point of insubordination, and you always have this presence that screaming 'LEAVE ME ALONE', you are bad at socializing. Being SOLDIER isn't as much as swing a huge-ass sword or kill monster. You need to worked together with others because it's your life on line, got me Cadet?!"

"Y-yes sir!"

Ugh. He should've know his habit gonna get his ass on hot water.

"Your presence is toxic to Squad Eta. I'll move you to Squad Beta, I do hope you know which Squad I'm talking about?"

"Yes sir." Cloud nodded. He knew Squad Beta, if only because his squad and that one was in same "Camping Mission Slash Informal Exam". They aren't that bad. Probably just ignored him at worst. "Should I moved my things soon?"

"Of course." The sergeant grinned. "But not to Barract C1."

Eh? Wasn't Squad Beta lived in C1?

"You waste too much food. I think you might appreciate it better if you _cleans_ them up, don't you?" Clean? Wait, what was he— "Cadet Strife, for your punishment you are sentenced to moved to Janitor Dorm and you WILL do Janitorial Duty for whole month straight, whenever you don't have classes. Weekends included. If your behavior improved, you may moved to Barrack C1 and your punishment revoked early. If you don't then I have to drop you out from the program, got it?"

Cloud gulped. "Clear, sir."

"Then... GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, CADET!"

"Sir! Yes sir!"

Cloud ran off. Silently cursing his squadmates for landing him in hot water. If not for them he won't have to do Janitorial duty. Oooh, just they wait. They shoved their dirty laundry at him? He will make sure to dye some of them in embarrassing color and hang them in public.

~X~

Janitorial Dorm, which includes Janitorial Office and Main Closet Supply, located not far from Cadet Cafeteria. Only two floors above. Thanks to that, and the fact the Elevator always available 24/7. It means Cloud don't have to ran early in the morning so he won't be late for class.

He was escorted to his new, temporary, dorm by his new Boss. A guy named Sirron.

"So..." the older guy said, "how did you get into this job? Aren't you applying for SOLDIER?"

Cloud shuffled his bag closer. "Long story short, my former Squadmates were jerk. They landed me in trouble, so I was in probation. If my behavior improved, I'm free to moved to my new Squad's Barrack. If no improvement whatsoever I'm kicked out." He answered.

"...oh."

There was only silence for rest of Elevator travel, until they arrived in the Janitor Floor.

Cloud thought Janitorial Office was a small, cramped room, filled with cleaning utensil and paper on top of a simple desk and chair. Perhaps a coffee machine and shelves to hold smaller item. What he found was huge, clean room, as big as Cadet Sword Training Arena. And that saying something as the sword instructed is the behemoth called Buster Sword Jr., modeled after Commander Hewley's iconic Sword. Add with one class had four Squads, with one squad consist of ten people, equals one class = 40 Cadets. Training Arena was the largest classroom and with good reason. One slight mistake can harm, cripple if not outright kill fellow Cadet.

Back to present, Cloud's jaw was all forgotten in the floor. Sirron chuckled off at that expression.

"Mind-boggling at first sight, ain't it...?"

You got no idea, Cloud thought as he took back his jaw and gingerly followed the man. They went to another room that was lined with two rows of plain white bunk beds with black bedframe and small wooden cupboard on each side of the bed. On other side of the room, was space free from bunk beds, but the floor there covered by simple but comfortable rug, two long sofa, a 21 inch TV, and a water dispenser. Some guys were lounging lazily there, and an middle aged man sleeping off the couch.

It... was the dorm slash recreation room?

"Yo, Sirron! Who's the cutie-midget? Your girlfriend?" One of those guys notice Cloud and can't help but tease. Cloud glares at him, but due belated growth spurt (that still _HAVEN'T_ hit him) it looks more like a pout.

"Desmond. Wanna clean The Pipes again?" That guy shut up and shook his head at Sirron's "sweet" voice. "Right. Cloud, that cat-calling idiot was Desmond. To his right was Alex or Al, then Doni. To his left was Richie, and the old man sleeping on the couch is Mr. Clare. He has been serving ShinRa since before SOLDIER Program introduced. There's others, but they currently on duty. Guys, meet Cloud Strife, Probational Janitor."

"Testing the Water or Punishment?" Someone asked.

"Punishment."

Cloud looked back and forth. "What do you mean by that?" He ask.

"Well," Al scratches his cheek, "the Probation time was period where newbie learn the ropes. Testing the Water was for new applicant for Janitorial Job, while Probation was for Cadet who got on Sergeant's bad side and sent here. Believe us kid, you ain't the first."

"Really?"

"Yep," Al nodded. "Thing is, Janitorial Job is Hard, but the payment was so worth it."

Now, Cloud was curious. "How much?"

"Depends on where you cleans, actually, but the lowest payment was around 42,000 Gil if you clean boring office. Only 3,000 Gil lower than SOLDIER 3rd monthly salary."

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?!"

"Oh yeah. If you got delicate case, it can jump to 80,000 Gil. And if you got injured in, job the company paid for it. Ain't that pretty?"

Huge clean room, nice dorm, and then _this_?

Suffice to say Cloud's image of Janitor was shattered into dust.

His (Janitor) senior, save for sleeping one, laughed their asses off. Cloud's gobsmacked look was so damn funny. It kinda reminds them of Chocobo's confused look when presented with weird thing. And the hairstyle did help the comparison... NOT!

"We kid ya not, laddie!" Doni said. "Say your thanks to Late Mrs. ShinRa who egged her husband to give us this all. She argument that we have to be compensated somehow, since we sometimes _literally_ run from top to bottom of building, clean stuff like vomit, whatever Scientist got in their lab if ya are unlucky soul assigned here, to the pipes, stinky Barrack and toilets, and so on. And that's _before_ some assholes think they could order us around just 'cause they are _"respectable"_ person." The respectable part was in utter sarcasm, it so thick Cloud wonder how did Doni haven't choked yet. "Or when it was Department Head. If it was Urban Developments or SOLDIER Director, good to you. But Heidegger, Palmer, Scarlet, or worse Hojo? Gaia bless your soul." He shuddered. "At least Turk take care of their own stuff."

"Yeah." Richie grinned. "This was nice job. Good housing, pretty money... ya only hafta keep yer head down and yer identity anonymous. Ya know, cuz Turks and Scientist... and SOLDIER in case of ya."

Cloud nodded shakily. This was too good to be true. He was half convinced he was knocked out during training practice and now hallucinating.

"...do other Cadets..."

"Those cowards?" Sirron scoffed. "They can't last long. Either shaped themselves real fast you think they were brainwashed, or quit from system entirely. The longest record was one week."

Desmond sniggered. "Do they knew, even if they were sent as punishment they still receive money? Only fourth of actual salary but still pretty much. And, this is just between us, but not even the higher up realized we Janitors are the best informant cause we have access to everywhere and no one can stop us if we play 'Got To Clean This or That Place'. Oh well, their loss."

Still getting paid, no harassment, Medical Bill covered by the company, and access to literally everywhere? This... was too much for Cloud to take.

He do the only sane thing he could do.

He fainted.

"Aiya, I killed him."

"Shut up idiot. Help me moved him."

"Where? Coffin? Did we have any?"

"I swear to Gaia if you build one for him, I'll bury you myself."

"Har har. Yes mom. We understood."

~X~

_Janitor Day 0_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today I got strangest day in my life, yet._

_Remember my Squadmates treatment? Well, the Sergeant got pissy I apparently "wasting food" so I moved to Squad Beta, but I also have to do Janitor duty for one month straight whenever I don't have class. Weekends and Holiday included. Nasty huh?_

_I escorted to my new dorm by Boss Sirron. I think Janitor's floor is miserable place because I still remember Mr. Ander from Nibelheim. He was so miserable with his job as Janitor. But ShinRa Janitor shattered my image._

_We have HUUUUUGE space for us, TV, refrigerator, and our own kitchen so we don't have to suffer Cafeteria food. Yay! We also got the juiciest story and pretty information, and easy access to forbidden place with Cleaning Card. Then my senior shared their experiences with me. Apparently the Janitor's pay, if they clean boring office, was only 3,000 Gil lower than SOLDIER 3rd Class salary. The harder the place to clean, the better the salary is. And as I in Probation, I still getting paid but only got fourth of that. If 42,000 is what I should get, then fourth of that should be 10,500. Provide I stay for one month. I heard other Cadets quit halfway._

_I'll start working tomorrow. Wish me luck._

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Kibutsuji Muzan was—_is_ a demon. The Progenitor of Demon, to be exact. There's no use in denying that. His unhealthy pale skin, his inhumane blood red eyes with slit pupil, cold body temperature, fangs, and his inability to walk under the sun directly. And one can't forget to mention he need to consume blood on certain schedule. Proof that he was not a human.

In another world, he also known as Cruel Demon. In that world, Muzan is obsessed to conquering the Demon's universal weakness: the Sun. In order to accomplish that, he creates many legions of demon. Transforming Human into Demon. Some become Demon by their own accord, some he tricked into become a demon. In that world, he take delights in seeing other suffers. Especially if they manage to offend him, mostly by mistake or ignorance. Human, demons. It doesn't matter. Whoever offends him shall suffer.

In this world, however...

"MUZAN-SAMA! HELP!" A terrified scream echoed throughout the Demon Headquarter. Causing Muzan to jolted in surprise. "DOMA WAS AT IT AGAIN!"

"God. Damn. It!" Growled Muzan, seeing his four-hours work of painting now was in ruin. Tearing it off, he threw the paper at trash bin at corner of the room, before stood up and stomp away.

The lesser Demons, at sight of him angrily stomp his way through, quickly moved away from his way. Some were outright bolted out of the corridor.

Muzan almost tore the shoji door when he push it aside. Scratch that. He already made a hole in it. "Alright Doma, what did you... do... this time..."

His voice become weaker and weaker as his anger subsided, replaced by incredulity until all he can do is staring blankly at the scene before him. The reason? This!

Doma was hugging Kokushibou tightly as he turning and dancing like possessed... or perhaps a drunk idiot. The Waning Crescent Moon was squealing "I Know your Feelings, I so Understand It Now!" in creepy cheerful manner, which proceeds to terrify Kokushibou further. A loopsided grin decorates his face.

Kokushibou, upon seeing Muzan, threw him a pleading look. _Save me!_

Muzan felt his brain screeched to halt.

"...what the fuck is happening here?"

(Whereas in Another World Muzan is known as Ruthless Tyrant, it does not apply here.

In This world, Muzan used to be decent human being. Before he was Kibutsuji Muzan the Demon, he had been Kibutsuji Muzan, a father to his children. A hardship called parenthood had tempered his pride into manageable level, as well giving him patience and understanding of other. It carries through even though he had been a Demon for roughly a thousand years. Just that...

...his Demons seems to hell-bent in turning him insane with their ridiculous antics.)

**Silver Moon  
(Kimetsu no Yaiba fic)**

After a long, difficult hours in attempt to prying Kokushibou off from Doma's steel-like grip (even after Muzan forcibly call Azaka on his Days off to help), the AllFather of Demons stared at Doma with arms crossed. Kokushibou behind him, trembling like leaf with eyes blown wide in terror. He was scared that Doma will pull him into... into... into whatever _that_ was!

His Lieutenant / Vice-in-Command had never been this terrified, not even under the harsh sunlight during that particular harsh summer.

As a precaution, Azaka stood right next to Muzan. Ready to pound Doma into the ground in case he do something.

"Alright, Spill. What did you do this time?" Muzan kneaded his forehead. He can feel migraine forming. Demon is not supposed to have migraine, yet he does. "And what did you mean by _"I know your feelings, I understand it now" _comment earlier?"

Why did he turn this menace into Demon again? Oh yeah. _Because Doma follows him like a very annoying puppy, and proceeds to annoys the hell out of him for entire year straight!_

Grinning brightly, Doma replied, "oh, I will become a Father!"

Silence. Pure, utter silence where you can hear a pin drop miles away. Every other Demons, include those who eavesdropping using their own means, was utterly petrified. Their already pale face turned even more pale.

A note here: Demon can't actually have children. Oh yes, they still be able to enjoy sex, but they were very much fertile. To increase their number, a Demon will give a human their blood, converting said human into newborn demon. That was what Procreation mean in Demon Dictionary.

In another World, Muzan is the Sole Progenitor of entire Demon Race, with exception of certain demon. Here, however, Muzan realized the potency of his blood. Anyone who receive his blood will either die a painful death, or become powerful Demon. Example 1: his Moon Phase Demons. Example 2: Abominations. Regarding the later, after creating what he dub his Biggest Mistake, Muzan had become very picky and careful in whom he turned into Demon. In his stead, his Moon Phase Demons will increase the numbers.

Except Doma.

After the first time Doma turn a human into demon, and the swiftly following consequences, Muzan had forbid him to procreate. _Ever_.

"...who the fuck let _**you**_ procreate...?" whispered Azaka.

He still remember Doma's Spawn. Ye gads! It took them six month to clean the following mess. He don't want any repeat. One is bad enough. Two is disaster!

"Oh, piss off." Doma waved his hand. "It wasn't like that. I'm going to marry, actually!"

"...I see..."

...no one knew what they should feel. Grateful that Doma didn't have another spawn, or pitying his soon-to-be wife and stepchildren, or dreading Doma 2.0 since he will have a hand in raising his stepchild.

"So! Since Muzan-sama and Kokushibo-senpai are father do you have any tips?"

...perhaps they can mitigate any upcoming disaster?

And Akaza, the Bastard, take it as his cue to leave the vicinity. That Scum!

After painful hour of lecture of _what to do_ and _what to _**NEVER**_ do_, impromptu lesson on fatherhood, and some agreement to let Demons from other faction, one from Kokushibou's and one from Akaza's, to joining Doma's faction as additional helper (and to NOT torturing them to point of suicide), the Colorful-eyed Demon returning home. Humming a bright tone.

Leaving utterly (mentally) exhausted three Demons behind.

"Muzan-sama. Permission to take three-months long Holiday?"

"Granted."

Because Muzan is going to take Holiday as well. Normally either he or Kokushibo will stay at headquarter as Commander. But after this torture... he was willing to make exceptions. Dealing with Doma is a torture itself.

There's a reason why Dealing With Doma's Insanity is Number #1 Demon's Most Feared Thing, beaten Muzan's wrath and Burned down by Sun.

TBC

Aka in which Muzan is Decent person and Suffering because his Demons are like overgrown child.


	14. Chapter 14

Grand Escalation  
(Worm x Fate Grand Order)

_**Command Room, Chaldea Security Organization, Antartica, Earth Bet, June 1st, 2015**_

A large room with a globe lit up in blue light. The blue rectangular holographic screen appeared and disappeared by the command room. Inside the room, behind the globe, separate by clear glass window, voices echoed. Worries and scared of what they had discovered.

"The SHEBA has detected an abnormality!"

"Coordinates confirmed!"

"Abnormal value rising!"

One after another, the worker in black and turquoise/orange colored uniform typing furiously on the keyboard. Inserting the code and reading the result. Doing calculations and scenario of best possible course in hope they could mitigated the disaster.

Their eyes shifted between the screen and the large globe outside the room. Anxious.

In the center of Command Room, a woman with long white hair with single braid, wearing black coat over orange dress, stood anxiously. She was biting the nails on her thumb. Her orange eyes focused on the globe as various scenario, plan, possible consequences, and many other flashed in her mind's eye. Her eyes widened as her hand fell limp to her sides.

"The light..."

The globe, which previously had glowing blue with numerous light dotted on it, now is as dark as starless night sky. Dim and, dare she say, dead.

Behind her, a man with long haired messy dark prune hair wearing a green coat and matching top hat stood up from his seat. Despite his eyes closed, everyone knew that he was talking to the white-haired woman. "CHALDEAS was created from reproduction of Earth's Soul. If the light of that civilization is extinguished..."

The unsaid implication snapped the woman out of her trance. Quickly turned around, she commanded to everyone, "Gather all humans who are Master Potentials right now. I want all possible candidates be here before end of the month! We'll move the Rayshift from Experimental Stage to Actual Use!"

Facing back at he globe, her orange orbs gazed with a determined expression. "Forget the Endbringers. Unless we regain the light of CHALDEAS, humanity has no future."

~X~

_**Protectorate Building—Brockton Bay Branch, Brockton Bay, USA, Earth Bet, June 10th, 2015**_

At 0700 sharp, all members of Brockton Bay Proctectorate received message from the Brockton Bay PRT Director.

At 0730, all Proctectorates have assemble in the Protectorate meeting room, even Dragon, a Canadian Tinker from the Guild who come as "Guest". Sat on the head of the tabe, was PRT Director herself, Director Piggot.

"Let me be frank here." The woman said. "At least one of you will undergo long term undercover mission at Antartica."

"HUH?!" Everyone stares at the overweighed woman in shock.

"Director, what does that means?" Assault demanded. "Antartica? Man. What happened there? Does they don't have a cape or something?"

"Shut up and let me explain." Glowered Piggot. "At June 2nd, an Organizaton called Chaldea requested a proposal to United Nations Organization regarding sometihng." The screen before them display a picture of large meeting room, with a podium and display screen on. The girl on podium was somewhere in early twenties with long white hair. The screen behind her displayed a stylized C with vines almost surround it. "At June 5th, UNO granted Chaldea to carry through the proposal. The Purpose, Subject Matter, and Details regarding said proposal then put into classified files not even accessible by Head of Protectorate ENE. June 7th, we receive news that Chaldea recruited people as internships. They didn't target specific people. What's more intriguing, they recruited people by asking for blood sample to decide the interim."

The picture displayed of some people with official uniform requesting for blood sample at hospital. The very same logo with this Chaldea embezzled on their shoulder.

"What's even stranger was nobody react regarding this. While the agents does act polite and didn't pressuring people to donate their blood, once they found a match target, they hound said person, basically pressuring them to join the internships."

Another picture.

"It was bizarre. The PRT had asked head of UNO regarding this, yet we were stone walled. Stating that the proposal is off-limits and not to be discussed until further notice. Any attempts in hacking and decoding said proposal also meet with failure. Dragon?"

The Canadian Tinker took over. _**"I have tried to hack into Chaldea's database. It was... difficult, if I have to frank. Not because their security system, but because what they put into codes."**_

The screen changed into blue screen and light blue... something... start to appears. Codes. They are codes. Yet they are unlike any code anyone ever see.

The shape is bizarre, there's almost no space between the... words?... and sometimes it was odd picture.

Then something bizarre happens. The screen turned red with a new page open. It read: **ERROR! INTRUDER ALERT!** Then turned black. The building then abruptly experienced a blackouts for ten minutes, before electricity turned out. Faintly, Armsmaster can hear gear working. Was that generator set? Yes they are.

It took quite a time before the screen turned on. _**"Apologize. I have to protect our data."**_ Dragon's appearance was looking bit haggart. _**"As you can see. When I first hacked into their system, I was abruptly cut off, then they send a virus that mess with power setting as well delete quite a data I had. It took me days to regain those data back. But anything regarding Chaldea was wiped clean with no trace."**_

"That was worrying." Said Miss Militia. She wasn't expert in this, but she knew that computer system in PRT and Protectorate was guarded by Security System made by Dragon _and_ Armsmaster. To say they can easily hacked during blackout... "What did they hide there?"

"We have no idea." Grumbled Piggot. She just knew the 5k words report she drafted earlier were gone and she had to _start out all over again. _"All we knew that Chaldea was preparing for something big, if they need volunteers."

"_**The data showed that Chaldea Agents will be staying in a city for no more than three days. Up and include persuading the "matching" Target to come along with them. They, with exception of London, never hit big city like Boston or New York."**_ Said Dragon. _**"Based on what I can make from their pattern, today they will hit Brockton Bay."**_

"Assuming they weren't already here and set up shops." Muttered Battery.

"_**Correct."**_

"So we are going to bust the operations and figuring out what Chaldea's motif about." Summarize Armsmaster. "Why we can't simply arrest the Agents and make demands to their Head?"

"Because," Piggot stressed, "the said Head had filled all forms, gaining signed permission by UNO member, and by all accounts was a legal, government-supported organization. If we make problem here, we will have UNO to answer to."

"Are you sure they aren't Mastered?" Ask Velocity. "Because that sound fishy to me." Dauntless nodded from beside him.

"_**I have checked. They all clean. And from all of Chaldea Agents present, from the Head to their personal attendant and more, none of them were parahumans."**_

Well, crap. No wonder they have to go through undercover mission. If none of them are parahumans, then their hands are tied unless they want PR Hell for attacking pure human, moreover one that has Government-given permit.

"_**It was stated that Chaldea's targets are ranged from 15 to 25 years old. Gender, Ethnic, and Religion doesn't matter. Parahuman or Normal. All are allowed to give sample of their blood for test."**_

"And here we come." Said Piggot. "I want you to go out in your _civilian_ identity, find said Agent, and donated your blood. If it match, then whoever it is will have responsibility to carry out the undercover mission. I would prefer if you stay in your civilian identity for the entire duration. I know." She raised her hand, stopping the upcoming protest. "If you didn't use your power in certain period of time, you will become restless and "itch" in want to use power. For that, before the departure, go riots." Her voice and expression was one of pain. She can't believe she say it, but... for the mission's sake. "Just this once. And only those who will go. And for your entire duration there, repress the urge as much as you can, until you can find time to let it out. But make it short and quick and as discreet as possible. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Dismissed."

~X~

_**Dining Room, Hebert Residence, Brockton Bay, USA, June 11th, 2015**_

The atmosphere was awkward for both father and daughter.

"So..." Daniel "Danny" Hebert coughed. Trying to find a topic to talk about. "How's your day?"

"So-so." Replied his daughter. She did not even lift her head, seemingly that playing with her food was much more interesting. Her expression was half-hidden due her hair. "There's weird stand, though."

"Weird stand... how?"

"Dunno." The girl shrugged. "It seems to searching for internships. For Government Organization, they said, but they weren't picky for applicants. Mostly anyone age 15 or older, but I think there's 12-13 years old girl applying... the selection is also kinda weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah. They..." she paused, deciding whether she should told her dad that they draw her blood as Selection Exam rather than conventional selection, but decided against it, "...they didn't actually care about background education. Even homeless can apply."

"Hmmm." Danny rubbed his chin. "Well, maybe they want to reduce number of homeless and jobless people? As well giving the youngster a chance?" He tried to sound positive. He hoped that no Nazi or ABB are admitted. That bound to invite trouble. "Did you apply?"

"Yeah."

"Did you accepted?"

"I don't—"

Whatever she was about to say had to be cut short when the bell ringing. The daughter and father looked at each other.

"Do you invite Emma or something?"

She shook her head. She and Emma hadn't been friend since... since... since Winslow. Since Sophia come and changed her bestfriend into someone she can't recognize. Idly she wondered if she had penchant for masochistic tendency, since she still hoped, no matter how painful it was, that Emma one day would changed back to Emma she knew and grow up together.

"Maybe it was for you?"

"I don't recall arrange any meeting."

The bell ringing again. This time impatient.

"Best we see who it is."

Rising up, Danny walk to the front door. He noticed that his daughter wasn't far behind him. As curious as him, as well cautious. Yes. It can be scam or anything. It won't be the first time a "guest" turned out to be gangster looking for problem, or scam, or mercenary. He briefly saw a hammer fell to a board in his mind's eye. Followed by unfamiliar and familiar hot-searing pain.

The door swung open, and official-looking woman stood here. Danny noted her pristine attire, with a Big stylized C sewn on on her breast pocket. "Hebert Residence?" She asked.

"Yes." Danny replied cautiously. "Who is it?"

"My name is Sylvia, from Chaldea Organization." Chaldea... Chaldea... huh. Isn't that— "Your daughter applied for internship in our organization this morning, and I come here to inform you that she passed the exam. Quite colorfully I have to say. For that I welcome Miss Taylor Hebert to Chaldea Organization. Please have no fear regarding her education. Our organization will cover it for interns." She noted Danny's posture. "Would you like to come as well? We still have spot open."

Danny chuckled. So Chaldea is _that_. "I'm afraid I would flunk red. Sorry."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"I see." Sylvia nodded. "Then, Ms. Hebert, please come to our address tomorrow. We have tight schedule so we will have to fly at eleven at the latest. I advise you to arrive at nine thirty. There's another form you are required to fill, such as allergy, medical history, and such, so that our medical team can prepare accordingly. Chaldea will provide toiletries and uniforms. Uniform is required to be worn during job, so I suggest you bring undergarments and casual wear. Preferably something warm as the location is at Antarctica. Aside from that, you may bring writing utensil and books. Self-defense weapon such as baton and taser is also allowed."

"O-ok..."

"That is all. I look forward to working alongside you, Ms Hebert."

With that she leave with black sleek car.

Danny scratches his head. "So... that happens." He said. Torn between bemused and happy. "Taylor."

"Yes dad?"

"Remember that wooden box I put here when you were ten and break into your mom's things? I think you better bring it with you."

"E-eh? Why?"

"Trust me Little Owl. If Chaldea is what I think it is, you better bring the box along."

"That wasn't reassuring." Grumbled Taylor. "What the box contains, anyway?"

"Books. Lots of books so thick you might as well call it bricks. And stuff your mom intends to give to you when you turn seventeen."

Taylor could only look at her father in confusion. One thing in her mind.

"Huh?"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

A Divergence in Fate  
(Feng Ni Tian Xia)

Beiyue tip-toed around the Princess Royal Mansion. Looking around to see if someone was here. She did not registered the presence behind her.

It was a man with long silver-white hair and blood red eyes, with diamond-shaped black marking at center of his forehead. Dressed in black and red clothes. A dark red sash wrapped around his waist, hold an ornate sword.

"And pray tell me, o child of mine, why do you act like a thief in your own home?"

"Eeep!" Beiyue was surprised and fell off. She quickly rolled and sat up at sight of the man. "Father!"

Yunli stood there, looking unimpressed with his hands crossed over his chest. He raised an elegant silver eyebrow. "Well? Do tell."

"It uhh..." Beiyue stammered. Okay. How should she worded it?

"Huang Beiyue."

"Umm... Ijustfoundtheblackbeastjadeandnowitsmine."

"Speak slowly, daughter. Speak slower."

Beiyue fiddle with her finger. "Umm... Father, do you remember you sent me to Fog Forest to obtain some Biling Fruit? Well, the thing is... I was attacked by the Wuling Ice Bird and I kinda fell off from a cliff." She flinched when Yunli's Ki flared and the temperature around him rise drastically. "Wait, wait! Let me finish! I grab something to stop my fall... and I discover the Black Beast Jade."

The angry ki disappeared. "Truly?"

"Truly." Beiyue take out the thing from her Space Ring. "Here. It's the real deal, right?"

"Hm." Yunli hold the ornate black jade in his hand. Running his Ki through it. "Indeed it is. Do you smear your blood over it?"

"Yes. By accident, though. And I used it as additional energy boost to defeat the Wuling Ice Bird. He is my summon now."

"Mm. Good girl." Yunli patted Beiyue's head, which make the girl extremely happy. It was rare occurrence for her father figure to giving out praise, leave alone head pat, so she cherished it the most. "Now, go take a bath. You reeks."

"Hehe... alright father."

"And before that, call your newest Summon. I want to talk."

"Alrght."

One Wuling Ice Bird appear, and then Beiyue went to have a bath. Her father was strict on hygene. She was not allowed to have any meal, leave alone dinner, if her hands are dirty. And truth to be told, she need a warm bath after what happened today. She just hoped her Father won't terrified the hell out of her newest summon.

With Yunli, he looked at the Wuling with unimpressed look. "Do you mind to use other form? Beiyue surely gave you enough ki to assume one." He won't admit it, but it irked him when he had to look up just to have conversation. Half because it wounded his pride a bit, half before it was pain for his neck.

A burst of Vitality and Ki surrounds the Ice Bird, and when it dispersed, a youthful teenager stood in its place. His hair is silver, but with blue hue, and he has green eyes. Dressed in white and icy blue clothes with green sash around his waist. His clothes was covered in thin ice in several area, such as shoulder.

"Who are you?" The now human-looking Wuling asked. "Are you her other summon too?"

"It's impolite to ask for name before introducing yourself. Do you have a name yet?"

The ice-clad youth nodded. "Indeed. Master gave me name [Bing]."

"Ice. An apt name, even if it simple." Yunli nodded. "My name is Yunli, and yes, I, too, am her summon. Her very fist summon in fact."

Bing look interested. "You are far more powerful than me. How did she tame you?"

"By being sticky limpet." Yunli sported an annoyed look. "She somehow develop an ability to sense me, and would found me without fail whenever I am near her. And by near I mean the twice distance from this mansion to outer gate. It was a chore to peel her off from me, I just give up entirely. Next thing..."

"...she calls you Father." Bing finished, more amused than anything. "Hilarious."

The glare Yunli gave was enough to melt a rock. Good thing Bing was more than mere rock. The Wuling just raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright, I got it. So? Who was the other guys? Surely not only us and that Wolfie."

"The Wolfie, as you call her, is a 5-Star Thunder Wolf, Caixia. There's also an Moonshone Owl named Fei. Also, a Fying Water snake named Hui. You already saw Caixia in her True Form. You'll saw others during dinner, in Human Form. It was something Beiyue wished, and we all respect this wish of hers."

Bing hummed. It was rare for a Spirit Beast to assume human form. Only the strongest of the strongest who was able to. And yet, because of his new Summoner wished so, he could assume human form.

"How did she have so much summon? I know for a fact having TWO itself is damn near impossible, yet she has five, including myself."

Yunli smiled. "She's gifted. She love Spirit Beast more than she love human. and I may or may not have a hand." Being Spirit Deity means Beiyue's Cultivation level skyrocketed once they made pact. Looking back at it, while it was annoying, he never once regretting it.

Bing grinned. Interesting. Looks like he was in for fun times.

"Okay. How did I know who is who?"

"Color scheme. Mine was Black, Caixia was Yellow, Fei was Gray, Hui was Green, yours will be Blue."

"Got it."

Yunli watched Bing sauntered in, exploring the Mansion that from now onward is his home. Truly, Beiyue was so attached to her Summon more than she did to humans, her own kin. Unless said human named Dongling, the current Emperor, and Official Geng; she rather have limited exposure to them.

Sigh. While this means once she enroll into Lingyang school come next spring, she may be a Eight-Star Summoner in get go. Yet her social skill will get herself killed. Perhaps he should told her to hold back and enroll into Imperial College and study. She only know mathematics and calligraphy because she still oversee Qinghe province.

Thinking about that pissed Yunli off. Stupid worthless Thief... lucky thing he booby-trapped the entrance and yard. And some location inside the mansion. Just to be triple sure.

~X~

For the Xiao Family...

The Princess Royal Mansion was BANE to their existence. After Princess Royal die, as far as they know only two people lived there. Beiyue and her maid. Somehow the two of them managed to take care of entire mansion by themselves, never once asking for help. What's worse? Beiyue inherit Miyang County from her mother, and she herself was bestowed with Qinghe County since born, making her very rich, out-riches the Crown Prince! When the Princess Royal die, the Xiao planned to use her innocent and gullible world-view to steal the Provinces from her. Sadly, Beiyue somehow know this and attempt to hide the papers and officials. She succeeds with Qinghe, but failed with Miyang.

They waited for her to give up, but she never did.

Once they send some Warrior to forcibly take it from her, as what a child no-good in Martial Arts can do against a Silver Rank Warrior, leave alone a half dozen of them? Yet for some reason the Princess Royal Mansion was booby-trapped. The Warriors returned, beaten black and blue and swore to never stepped a feet there, ever.

The Xiao send other Warrior. A gold class this one. Still the same result.

They finally hired a Sorcerer to tried to located and disband the trap, yet the sorcerer gave up.

The reason was the trap always changed. One day it was Fire-based. Next day, it was pit and arrows. The day after next day it was Ice based. Then something foul launched. Then slippery road. Sticky road. Thunder-based. Wires. And so on and so on. The sorcerer said, when he handed his resignation form, that they (The Xiao) had better luck predicting when the Storm coming with a bloody bucket stuck on their head, than try to guess what the Trap of the Day was.

The Xiao finally got the hint. You Have Been Warned, Enter at Your Own Risk. They reluctantly left Beiyue alone. Never saw her unless in rare time she got out to her County. And even then, only brief glimpse of her.

Regarding Miyang, Xiao Yuancheng have no interest in County Affair, and handed it to Concubine Xue, in hope this can further Yun's future as a Summoner. By this, he indirectly spurned Concubine Qin and earned her ire.

Concubine Qin may be the Third Concubine, but she bore Xiao their Childe. Heir and Future Family Head. She also still has connection through her father, Counselor-in-Chief Qi, even though her stunts twenty years ago had made her lose some of it. By all account, it should be HER who gained the County, as she had knowledge how to manage it even if it was limited. Yet her husband gave it away to a former maid? Blasphemous!

When Concubine Xue show off her newest dress and accessory, as well boasting how Yuancheng loved her more, and Yun now able to access the Pill for Cultivation thanks to the money, that was the last straw.

Concubine Qin withdrew her power from the Xiao. Telling her connection, unless they agree with Xiao Yuancheng, to not helped him. She also spread word at how Yuancheng preferred a Former Maid who betray her own Miss, a Lowly Maid at that, over Woman who is Noble by Birth _and_ mother to the Childe. Making herself sounds like victim and unloved (not a hard job here since that probably was the truth). She also moved out to Moon Pavilion with her children, and swore that she would raise them by herself.

As one final "Fuck You" to Yuancheng, she refused his visit. Slamming door on his face and saying "Go to your Beloved Concubine!"

A woman scorn is something to never underestimate. Yuancheng and Xue just made enemy out of her.

She was not the only one scorned. Her children, Zhongqi and Rou, was equally vexed and furious. Zhongqi even more so. So what if Yun was a Summoner while he was a "mere" Warrior? She was a woman, he was a Man and Childe! A Trueborn as Princess Royal doesn't have a son. He Mastered the **Flaming Fist** Technique in span of _two_ weeks when normally someone need at least a month.

Was it enough? _Nooooooo..._

It's Yun this or Yun that. Yun... Yun... Yun... Always Yun!

When he moved out to Moon Pavilion, he was even more vexed. He start taking out jobs just to vented out his anger and frustration. Killing two bird with one stone. His anger abated, even if only a bit, and the mission is done. He didn't take into account how a Gold Warrior saw him in action and offer to taught him, so that his emotion won't got his ass handed.

After years of training, Zhongqi was now Silver Warrior, bordering Gold. All by his own merits. He only told his Mother and Sister, who was very proud of him, and withholding information from his Father.

Rou, too, was no slouch. Like her brother, she train herself to bones just so she got advantage when she finally made her debut. When asked about what kind of teacher she want, as their mother had connection and thus she and Zhongqi can choose their teacher, Rou want the strictest but very capable teacher their mother can provide. As a result, she was Bronze, almost Silver Rank Warrior, and a Beginner Pharmacy. So far she could make only "Low" level pills, because dang it the materials was hard to come by. She planned to refine her skill more when she come to Lingyang College come next spring.

Let see who will have the last laugh. She, or Yun.

Rou was betting heavily on herself. Yun maybe Three Star Summoner, but her fighting skill _SUCK_. When she discover her summoning talent, she drop out the warrior training, resulting in half-baked fighting skill. If Rou and Yun were to fight in martial arts only, Rou was confident she can use Yun to mop the floor.

She only have to be patient a bit more. Just three weeks and she can show Yun who the boss is.

Ling? Beiyue? Pssh. Not worth it. Ling was an idiot and her social faux pass years ago is still Fresh. Poor Concubine Fang. Beiyue? She more interested in managing her County, and pissing her off mean pissing off the Emperor.. She knew a lost cause when she saw one.

Plus, she don't want to walk into death trap that was Princess Royal Mansion. She isn't suicidal!

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Ascending Phoenix  
(KHR X Feng Ni Tian Xia)

_Vongola HQ, Italy, 20XX_

_**Ka-boom!**_

An explosion occurred, sending the mansion shaking. One brunette lady in her office looked up as the chandelier above her sway back and forth dangerously.

_**Zzzzt... zzzzzttt... **_

The light above flickered between dead and alive. Causing the lady to twitched.

"Those trio morons..." She grunted. Another explosion happens, and the mountain of paperwork to fall and scattered on the floor. The finished and unfinished ones were all mixed over, to point even an idiot would instinctively know that separating and categorizing them later will be a nightmare and half. The lady stood up.

"That. Does. IT!" She growled. "Those idiot better have good explanation for it or I swear I will..." leaving the threat hanging, she stomped out from her office to the lab—location where the explosion came from. Some servants and maid and lower ranked personnel bowed down respectfully as she passed them.

The R & D Wing looks like it was ten seconds away from collapsing, and the idiots in charge of place doesn't do it any favor except making it crumbles faster. Uncaring of the state of building, the brunette lady thrown the door open, blew it off the hinges, and stepped in between numerous cables, scattered paper and boxes that were knocked off, and some other thing she intends to grill the responsible about.

Seeing the said responsible idiot, she called out, "Shoichi! Verde! Spanner! What in the almighty name you three were doing?!"

The trio suddenly jolted and turned around to face her. The red haired one immediately keel over with his hands on his stomach as if having an ulcer.

"Ah, Decimo." The green-haired scientist greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"That's my question Verde. What did _you three_ make this time? I can feel the explosion all way to my office!" and her office was like, on opposite wing. "I swear to God, if you didn't satisfy me with your answer then I'll withhold the budget and ban you three from the lab for whole months."

She got triple horrified look.

"You don't dare..."

"I can and I _will_. Don't test my patience, Spanner. I'm not in the mood today." As if to emphasize it, her palm lit up in brilliant orange. Just like her eyes.

"Alright." The blonde, Spanner, sighed in defeat before went into science mode. "Based from report of Future-That-Never-Was and some accident regarding Ten-Year Bazooka, we have suspicious that, rather than switch to the future, this Bazooka switch people to future version of their parallel self."

It wasn't that unbelievable, since in Future-That-Never-Was, their decimo supposedly is a male and not female. That was one proof that made Vongola R & D thwart Bovino's claim on Time-Travel.

"Yes, and?"

"...the Mare Ring was able to give its bearer ability to see to the parallel world. However, it only work to the bearer, and even then the information dump was too much for the bearer to take, slowly chipping away their sanity until..."

Yeah. No need to finish that thought. Everyone knew what a nut job Byakuran is. He is a total menace and trouble-maker with his callous world. And to think this current Byakuran had gone to Mafia-Special therapist for his issues. Yeah. Mare Ring did good job damaging its bearer, either intended or not.

"And your point is?"

"We want to see if we can combine the Ten Year Bazooka and Mare Ring's essence to create a portal to come into another world." Shoichi wheezes, slowly rose back to his feet. "We currently trying to combine the Physical Transfer of Ten Year Bazooka with parallel-world channel of Mare Ring. So far, we create this." He waves his hand at futuristic-looking portal that won't be out of place in Sci-Fi movie.

...fitting, since it was R & D Department.

One thing, though.

"Is that thing supposed to do that?" Raising an eyebrow, she pointed to the machine. The trio scientist looked at the machine, which seemingly to turn on by itself. Electric cackling start to appears and rainbow-colored light began to dye the hollow center of the machine, swirling not unlike vortex.

"What the hell?!" Verde cursed before ran to computer attached to it. He types something and cursed, again. "Power Level reaches 73%? Shit! The explosion must be short circuited it!" He turned to Spanner and Shoichi. "Turn it off, Manually!"

"What?!" Shoichi shouted. "But the manual button was on the body frame! Reaching it was impossible." He pointed at the machine, which start sucking anything around it.

"WHO THE FUCK PUT THAT THING THERE?! HAVEN'T I SAID TO MAKE THE OFF BUTTON SOMEWHERE OR CREATE A REMOTE CONTROL!"

"Verde!" The lady screamed. "Focus! What should we do now?!"

"We have to cut off the energy input before it reach 100%-and it was 91%! We had less than one minute!"

The lady was shocked, before her body moved by itself.

She lift the two males next to her like cat, and threw them out of door, before throw something at Verde, causing him to fell backwards, hidden behind the large desk and its bulky computer. Just shortly after...

_**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

Biggest explosion in Vongola Headquarter's history occured. The Research and Developements Wing was totally decimated by it. Luckily, its three current only inhabitant, Spanner, Verde, and Shoichi, were all right if bit disoriented, had gone temporarily mute, and need immediate medical attention due the failing debris.

...and their Mistress, Decimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunami di Vongola, was nowhere in sight. What was left of her was only the Locked Vongola Sky Ring.

Vongola would never recover from the loss.

~X~

"...where... am I...?"

Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunami blearily open her eyes. She was floating in the endless darkness. Unable to move beyond blinking and twitching. It was as if someone had binds her using very tight and secure chain, or dosed her with enough Rain Flame to kill entire horde of elephant. The place was neither cold or warm. In fact, beyond confusion and inability to move freely, she could feel nothing.

"What happened?" She ask herself. "Last thing I remember..." her eyes widened.

Explosion. Loud explosion and lots of pain followed after.

"I am dead." It was not a question, but a statement. "I am dead. That explosion killed me... I don't want to know how Reborn will react." Cringing at what her former mentor-turned-adviser would do once the news reach his ears, Tsuna turned her attention to her surrounding. "If that was true, then shouldn't I went to Vongola Ring? I mean... my time had engraved there."

"**Because you are not dead, yet." **A gentle voice said.

Tsuna looked up and _whoa, she is pretty_.

That woman who approached her was a beautiful one. Her beauty was not of western beauty she saw nowadays, but an oriental beauty. A real Chinese beauty. And by she said Chinese, she does not means the Triad's Ladies who she met during party and arrangements with some of Triad fraction Fon recommended. Those beauty who lure men to follow their every word. No. That woman was of an imperial beauty. A Chinese Princess who are beloved by all. Even as she floating closer, she still somehow manage to look graceful.

_If she doesn't have Sky Flame, then she must be a fairy!_ Was what Tsuna thought.

"U-uhm." She tried to fidget, but unable to do so. "Hello. If this is not rude, then may I ask who are you?" She paused before added, "and do you, by any chance, know why I am not dead, and where this is?"

The woman smiled.

"**Indeed I do. It seems it will be for the best to start from beginning." **The woman said. **"My name is Huiwen. Huang Huiwen. I am, you may say, come from different world and different era." **She waved her eyes and the blackness changed into some scenery.

Tsuna saw the ancient Chinese era. One that Fon surely would gladly kill just to see it in its real glory. She saw that this world had something called Spirit Beast—which was very similar to Animal Box in her opinion. She watch how Huiwen's world work as the woman herself telling her about the custom here. Due the war that happens in Carta Mainland for hundreds years, Martial Arts reign true. Warrior become much in-demand profession, with only three Profession outclassed it. Summoner who made bond with Spirit Beast. Pharmacist who create elixir, poison and cures. Enchanter who casting spell and create magical item.

Huiwen come from one of Nation in Carta Mainland. She was Princess Royal to Nanyi Country. The Darling of Country. A princess in all, yet somehow she married below her status.

"**I, despite obediently married Xiao Yuancheng, does not loves him. Will never. My one and only love, who loves me back, sadly was out of my reach." **Huiwen smiled sadly. **"However, he gives me a darling child yet..."**

"Someone hated you, and once you dead, the hatred shifted to her."

"**...correct." **Huiwen nodded. **"My former Maid, Xuelin, had been poisoned her behind my back. Slowly chipping away her ability to cultivate and weakens her gradually. Shortly before our meeting, she fed her poison in guise of medicine. My poor Yue'er was poisoned to fatally."**

Tsuna's breath hitched. She could feel rage start to build up inside of her.

Growing up in toxic environment because of something not her fault, and has a child as her Lightning Guardian, as well knowing Mafia's lack of Children's Right, Tsuna become very protective of children anywhere. She hated child labor, underage prostitution, child murder, and the worst of all, pedophilia. To hear someone kill an innocent child... if she had her way she would charcoaled this Xue until not even dental record could recognize her!

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said regretfully.

Huiwen shook her head. **"My Yue'er haven't gone yet." **Eh? **"Please save her. I know you can."**

Eh? But how?

"**My Yue'er now was stuck between life and death. She is not life, as she had no will to life after how people treated her behind my back. But she is not quite die either. If you come and take her body, then she may stay alive."**

"Whoa whoa whoa... wait a minute, Lady!" Cried Tsuna. "Do you realize what you were saying? You want me to _possess_ your daughter, pose as her! Have you thought to ask her opinion? Surely you could now."

She had bad memories regarding possession. The blame lies on Mukuro and Daemon. Bloody Mist. They must be related by blood.

Huiwen sighed sadly. **"I do. Yet Yue'er truly doesn't care anymore. She gives up. She said, as long as whoever took over can grant her maid justice, she does not care who wear her body and name." **Ouch. Poor girl. **"You are [Harmony] aren't you? If it anyone else, Yue'er will truly gone and only echo of her memories remain. But if it's you, then you and Yue'er can become one."**

This woman... she must be really desperate, huh? Mother's love and all's that. She even turn into possession when everything else fails.

"What do you mean by... become one?"

"**You and Yue'er will merges into one soul. She will be foundation of your existence, you will become her fuel to stay alive." **Sounds... weird... but not the weirdest thing she heard. Vongola breathe in madness after all.

"Say if I agree, what happens later? My time had been engraved into Vongola Sky Ring. If my soul failed to appear during next Inheritance Trial, then question will raised."

She doesn't want Giotto to go all way searching her. That man acted like overprotective father, more than Iemitsu, ironically. And she doesn't want some crazy scientist create device that combines Ten Year Bazooka and Trinisette aspect anymore after the fiasco that kill her.

Huiwen chuckles. **"Do you realize those fine gentleman and brave lady are echo?"**

Echo? Does that mean—

"**Yes. They all have passed away. The one you met, they all echoes the real deal had left behind when they passed away to next great adventure. Nothing more than restless ghost who unable to rest. Even now, your echo already engraved."**

It was...

Was...

Ugh,

Tsuna had no idea what to say. So it's either go to Heaven/Hell or reincarnation huh?

"Alright. Looks like I doesn't have any choice." When did she ever had? Her life practically had been mapped for her. Luckily she can turned down any marriage proposal like what Ottavo did during her reign... if her Guardian haven't deal with the idiots yet. "I shall become your daughter."

Huiwen smiled, and Tsuna feel she had made the right answer.

"**Thank you."**

As the Princess Royal disappeared, Tsuna finally can move her body. Her legs move by themselves, bring her somewhere, but for the first time Tsuna did not care. As long as she could feel all her limbs, she does not mind.

She finally arrived on small, tiny room, with a small, frail and lifeless version of Huiwen sat on a chair. No. This was her daughter. Yue.

Yue looked up with her empty black eyes. _"Are you the one?" _Tsuna cringes. Even her voice is dead.

Sighing, she approach Yue end kneel before her. Putting on her most reassuring, gentle smile, and burn up her Sky Flame. "That's right." She said. "My name is Tsunami. In my language, it was written for Beautiful Bond." It vexed her greatly that whenever westerner heard her name, what they thought was always the great tidal wave. Sure it sounds similar, but the kanji was totally different! "I heard you cares a lot to your maid and you want justice done for her. May I know her name?"

"_...Dongling." _Yue whispered._ "Her name is Dongling." _Her eyes become glassy. She start to sobs._ "I... I loves her... she is kind... she deserves better..."_

"Ssshhh..." Tsuna rubbed her back. "It's okay. I will help her. No. We will help her. You and I. How does that sounds? Good?"

Yue nodded.

"_Please take care of us, Miss Tsunami."_

"Definitely."

Smiling, Tsuna hug Yue close to her chest, as their body start to glow within golden light. The light become blindingly bright, their images start to blurred out and now not even a silhouette can be seen. The difference was Tsuna was brilliant shade of gold tinted with vibrant orange, while Yue is pale gold. The two lights danced together before merges into one.

...and shoot out to Yue's native world.

~X~

Black eyes fluttered open. Tsuna groaned as she rose from the bed.

"Ugh... did I spar with Hibari-san and Xanxus in same time...?" She groaned again and forced her body to move. It was then she realize what she wear was no pajama, hospital gown, or any modern clothes, leave alone one that within her fashion taste.

She was wearing a pale blue and white hanfu, the kind she only saw in Drama and Movie with Ancient Chinese setting. And her hand was so frail and pale, it looks like belonged to anemic person.

"How...?"

Then sharp pain assaulted her brain.

The accident. Huiwen. Promise. Reincarnation.

Tsuna gasped for breath, she almost fell down off the bed.

That's right. She remember it all now. She had promised to keep Yue alive, by merging into her. She realize she had extra set of memories, clearly that one belong to the real Yue, who still alive somewhere deep inside of her. Becoming solid foundation and anchor in this new world.

Tsuna closer her eyes and searching through that memories. Want to know what Yue had gone through to make her give up on living.

...and she nearly burned down the whole building.

The name was Beiyue. Huang Beiyue. Daughter of Princess Royal with some unnamed man whom she loved dearly yet unable to have. Despite her status, Beiyue's gentle heart and unwillingness to hurt people make people think of her as a weakling and began to mistreat her whenever Princess Royal was not around. Her maternal family is cold towards her, save for one exception. Her so-called paternal family was even worse.

In Chinese, to Noble family who practice Polygamy, Harem Household is a cutthroat place. Tsuna knew. Due Tsuna's niceness, she was go-to person for therapy and complain among Ladies at high-ranked party, as she would never spill any secret no matter how juicy it was. She had heard way too much Triad Lady, either Legal Wife or Concubine, complained of their life in Harem household. Sabotage or be sabotaged. Use or be used. Family is in name and paper only.

As "Lineal" daughter yet so weak, Beiyue was held in contempt by two Concubines and the Concubine Children. Whenever they had the chance, they would bully Beiyue without any mercy!

Worse still, after Princess Royal's death, she was almost instantly condemned to live in a shack called Flowing Cloud Pavilion due she was said to contacted an incurable illness.

Fucker! That must be a lie! Why that son of a bitch-!

Then the Princess Royal maids left after her mother's death, until only one stayed. Dongling. The Xiao servants saw it as opportunity to join Bullying-Beiyue Campaign, under thought since Beiyue is a weak and laughingstock, nobody will take her seriously even if she complained.

FUUUUUUUUCK!

This has shades of Pre-Reborn! Sure, she hated how that pain in the ass for all grief he had caused her, but their meeting was a pivotal point for her life to become better. To think she finally stopped having nightmare of still living in Namimori, afraid of getting assaulted at any and every turn, only for _this_!

She had to wonder if Huiwen knew her past and choose her because of this.

"Whatever." She sighed. "No use crying over spilled milk. It's like other Vongola shenanigans. Just accept it with smile. After all..."

She get off from the bed and walk to the window. Looking up to the sky above. Her eyes reflected the sky full of star she could never saw in modern era. So beautiful. She raise her hand as if to grasp the sky.

"My name is Huang Beiyue." She traced the Phoenix constellation that shone bright tonight. How poetic, as Phoenix in western known as Mythical Bird who always reborn from its ashes. "And here, I herebly swear. I will do my best to live this life. Nothing can stop me."

So what if the whole world is her enemy? Sawada Tsunami had fought tooth and nail to reach what she want. Not a Mafia Boss, but a Vigilante Leader. She earn respect from Male-dominating Mafia, make her name after that buffoon Iemitsu trashed it, and proves to the world that she was more than pretty face. That she was as dangerous as her Guardians, if not more.

And as Huang Beiyue, she was not afraid to repeat all that.

"Come and get me, world. Give me your worst. I will not break anymore."

_In the year XXXX, Midnight, the Phoenix Constellation shine exceptionally bright at Nanyi Country. The Star experts and scholars all gathered to observe the constellation, and come to one conclusion._

_A new era had arrived. One that bring changes, whether people likes it or not._

_Very Well, "Huang Beiyue"_

_You ask for the worst world can give? Then you shall have it. The heavens are looking at you. Let us see if you can back up your words, shall we?_

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Sunshine and Seven Colored Fire

(KnY with KHR elements)

"Umm..."

Kokushibo, formerly known as Tsugikuni Michikatsu, usually did not lose his composure. He always carries himself with grace and patience and aloofness befitting his status as Upper Moon Demon One.

Perhaps he may lose his calmness and consumed in rage. Once. Or twice. Or several times.

Usually it because somehow he's reminded of his piece of shit Younger Twin Brother (and no. He will not answer what exactly kind of relationship they had. For one, he will cut you into thin ribbon. For another, he need a lot of dictionary to find out the right word for it).

Or it was something regarding Doma.

The Upper Moon Two was such a piece of shit. Worse than Yoriichi ever be.

No one can stand him.

Not even Nakime, who was always silent. Kokushibo knew that the Upper Moon Four despised Doma.

He had front row seat whenever Nakime deliberately play the wrong tune to summon that blumbering idiot and then drop him somewhere. Usually face first.

No. He will not tell Doma about it. Never.

Thing is, while Kokushibo may, if rarely, lose his composure, it was because he was too angry to stay calm.

But this...

"GroaaaaaaAAAaa_aaaAAA"_

"Fucking fuckgoat!"

"Mishima-kun! Language!"

"Sorry gramps! BUT WHO THE HELL DECIDED UNLEASH ZOMBIE IS A FUN PASSTIME?"

"Less talking more bashing!"

...this scenery was... something.

There's army of undead razed the village. Strangely they were rather docile, only scares people by grabbing them and groaning and breathing close to their face. That was reciporate with they were bashed (usually in the face) with whatever weapon avaiable. From shovel to pot and kettle. And whenever one was taken down, it would dissappear in indigo mist-like thing.

Oh. Have he mention that some of the villager have their eyes glowed? Some have it red, some have it blue. Other have it green, yellow, purple, indigo. Mostly red. It reminds Kokushibo of rainbow... what missing was orange color.

Human's eyes doesn't suppose to glow, right?

Demon's doesn't have glowing eyes, either.

So...

"Uuuhhh,..."

If others knew, they would have laughed silly. But come on! What he was supposed to react in this situation?

"Ah, you there!" Kokushibo blinked. All six eyes of his stared at a granny who approached him. "Sorry to bother but mind you give us help? There's some that escape to Mountain Road. I would do it myself if I doesn't have to track down my lousy grandson and made him stop this madness."

"...okay...?"

"Thank you."

Stumped, befuddled, and in no small amount of confusion, Kokushibou seek out to the Mountain Road, following direction the granny had graciously showed him. His mind still reeled of the odd conversation... if he can call it that.

Normally humans were wary of demons. By all account the granny should look at him with fear, if not suspicious at the least, when he stares at her with six eyes instead of human's two eyes. But noo... she treat him like normal person. What kind of reaction was that?

_A normal thing to do when you're facing undead who were not even demon._ His mind supplied.

Shrugging it off, he will ask later, Kokushibou seek out the Mountain Road, and hunt down the escaping undead. He found some and quickly sliced them apart. He found them dispersed into indigo mist as very fascinating...

...and relieved that they doesn't stain his sword with rotten flesh, maggot, and whatever else.

Was this a new form of Blood Demon Art? What kind of Demon Art is this? Undead-Made-Out-of-Indigo-Mist something? He knew demon and demon arts can be very odd at times but this took icing on the cake.

If Kokushibou found who was responsible of it he will wrung the answer out of them.

"Ah, watch out!" Someone called.

Instinct kicked in, Kokushibou dodge just in time before a sword swung and beheaded two undead (_ugh_, he grimaces, _they STINK!_). The owner of the blade quickly landed on the ground and finished the last one.

"Phew. Hopefully that's all." The man said and Kokushibou freezes because he knew that voice too damn well. "Thank you for the he—nii-san?!"

Yoriichi stares at him with wide eyes.

His younger, twin brother.

Who by all account should be DEAD over four hundreds years ago.

Or at least be old man.

Not someone in his prime.

Slowly, a smile broke out in his twin's face (is this a dream? This have to be a dream!). Without a warning, Kokushibo was tackles into the ground by his (surprisingly) cheerful and chipper younger brother.

"You are nii-san!"

Not for the first time in that night, Kokushibou wonder if he landed in another dimension by accident.

Just... what the hell happened here?

~X~

Hinanoiro village was a normal village. Located at foot of a mountain, surrounded by thick forest with few path as way to connect with outside world, nothing unusual happens at this village. It was just usual, boring village.

Kokushibo want to strangle whoever made that statement. Preferaby by their own intestines after he cut their stomach open.

Hinanoiro was anything but NORMAL!

What normal village have their villagers have superpower?! Whatever this Flames was, they are on par with powerful Blood Demon Arts, and completely outclassed and outpowered weak Blood Demon Arts by wide gap!

Really, a indigo mist that could create undead army out of nothing ("actually it can realize whatever its owner had in mind"—okay, _what the fuck?_), a bright yellow light that feels like sun but doesn't burning (seriously, _what?_), blue water-like thing that made him drowsy and want to sleep, crackling green lightning that enhance physical endurance, cloud wisp that multiplied power like strength, endurance and speed (_the fuck?_) and red flame that evaporize ("the right word is Disinitegrate, nii-san") anything it touches (okay. That was so _**bullshit**_).

Not to mention about the villagers reaction. When they knew he was demon, Kokushibo half-expected half-hoped he would get the usual reaction. Fear. Hatred. Discrimination. Stuff like that.

What he get was "So what?"

It was as if his status as demon, as Upper Moon One, was just a "Meh" in their eyes. Like they were used to deal with crazier things (he later found they actually had). It deals significant blow to his pride.

And of course he can't forget the fact his brother, who should be DEAD and buried several feets under the ground, was alive, chirpy, and happy. And totally not a demon but not quite human? Yoriichi drag him to house on top of mountain, citing he should meet the Kamados.

"You would like them Nii-san! I assure you. Especially Tanjirou-kun! He's such a sweetheart."

By time the dawn arrives, and they arrived at said house, Kokushibou was just so _**done**_.

The first thing he do was to find a dark corner, safe from that damned sunlight, and just crashed down. Manners be damned.

He wake up hours later, with terrible mood as he find it was NOT a dream, a blanket covered his body from head to toe. Giving him extra protection from the sunlight. There's also a pillow who-knows-since-when under his head.

When he wake up, he saw a boy, who yelled to someone else.

"He's awake!"

A pair of man and woman entered the room and smiled. The woman had black hair and dark pink eyes, while the man bore striking resemblance to Yoriichi, except he was more gentler and did not have that accursed mark on his body. The woman also carried some food.

"Oh good. I thought you will be out till nightfall." She said and settle down the food. The man helpfully pull a foldable table (that thing actually exist?) close to Kokushibou, and helped the woman to set down the foot. "Eat up."

Kokushibou threw them a look. "I am demon. I can't eat human's food." He told them. Mentally wondering why he didn't just ate them. Such stupidity should not let be.

"Silly. You can eat this food." The man assured him.

Kokushibou stared at him, before skeptically pick up the chopstick and put a tiny bit of food in his mouth. There's no need to take a big bites since the food...

"...it's tasty?"

Okay. This may be getting old, but _What?_

By the time Kokushibou realized it, the bowl was empty. He unconsciously licked his mouth, before he caught himself and thanking the couple for the food. Still wishing he can ask for seconds.

Sue him. The food is actually tasty.

"I glad you likes it." The man said, as the woman gather the dishes and bring it to the kitchen. "Ah, right. My name is Tanjurou. Kamado Tanjurou. The woman is my wife, Kie, and you had see Takeo." He waved his hand at the door. Kokushibou could see the boy from earlier with two other boys and a girl. Seeing they were caught, the kids blushed and quickly hides from view. "Oh. That was Hanako, Shigeru, and Rokuta."

Kokushibou nodded. "My name is Kokushibou... but I was born as Michikatsu."

He rather not use his birth name but... knowing his brother, might as well get used to it. Speak of that... "How do you know my brother?"

"Yoriichi-san?" Tanjurou ask. "Ah, it was quite complicated."

...yeah. Kokushibou can see why.

"You must be overwhelmed by last night's events." Tanjurou chuckles. "Every newcomer always have. If you like, I can tell you how this all began. It was quite a long story, though."

Finally! Some explanation! "I have time. Please tell me."

"Alright. It begin with my Ancestor, Kamado Sumiyoshi..."

To summarize it, about four hundred years ago, conveniently when Kokushibou was still Tsugikuni Michikatsu, before he was a demon, before Yoriichi founded Demon Slayer Corps, Kamado Sumiyoshi born with unusual power. Ability to create Orange fire out of all thing. Fire that can burn and can't burn. Depends on what he want. He also blessed with super powerful Hyper Intuition it may be clairvoyance. He lead quite life here. In this mountain.

He meet with people whom he befriended, then because of an accident that led them to near death experience, his group of friend gained power of their own. Their fire have various color.

Then it goes downhill from here. More and more people spontaneously gained power. Some gained it because near fatal accident. Some gained it after stress. Some gained it because they are too passionate. One thing for certain, the person have been in contact with Sumiyoshi for quite a time.

"And my brother had been in contact." Conclused Kokushibou, now snacking on some candied hawthorn. He find out the reason he can eat them was because they were coated with blood or has blood as ingredients.

Genius.

"Well," Tanjurou shrugged. "Yoriichi-san has been named as Godfather for my ancestor."

"That doesn't explain how did he was still alive, or so young."

"And here things become complicated." Huh? "Yoriichi-san gave my ancestor his earrings, which was passed down for generation to generation alongside his Sun Breath technique." Kokushibou had to bite the hawthorn hard to stop himself from commenting. "When I passed it to my eldest son, Tanjirou, he somehow... for lack of better words... summoned Yoriichi-san."

Okay. **What.**

"It was weird." Tanjurou agreed. "But Orange fire not always appears in the family. They rarely do. But whenever they do appears, the user can summon previous owner's soul even though for short time. Tanjirou is Orange, and his was so far the stronges and purest fire anyone ever encounter. I think that's why Yoriichi-san can stay for hours on end. Perhaps it has something to do with the earrings and Orange fire?"

...

...

...

...that was definitely something.

Guess he can't escape from his always-better Brother, huh? Figures.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, everyone! We're home!" A pair of voice called.

A boy with strong resemblance to Tanjurou, only with much shorter hair, and a thrice-damned Demon Slayer mark on his forehead went inside, followed by a girl with pink eyes and wearing pink kimono. From the look alone, Kokushibou know who was the cause of Yoriichi's "Miraculous Return". That hanafuda earring was attention catching. Based on their age and appearance, the boy is the eldest child and the girl is second eldest.

"Tanjirou, Nezuko, this is Michikatsu-san... or you may call him Kokushibou."

"Nice to meet you!" They chorused.

Dinner served up shortly thereafter. Kokushibou knew he should not be here, but damn it, he likes the taste and flavor of normal food, even if it have to tainted with blood to make it palatable for demon. The fact he can eat tasty human food again was such a novelth.

How does they come up with it?

"Oh that." Tanjirou smiled. "I was thinking, since Rui-kun love to visit whenever he can, I want to show him around, and since Demon drink blood, so half-cooked meat or blood-tainted food and drink would work. Surprisingly it is!"

So... basically they lucked out. Huh. Wait a minute here.

"Rui? Ayaki Rui? Spider Demon? Boy with thread ability? Has Number 5 on his eye? That Rui?"

"Yep." Nezuko nodded. "You know him?"

Mentally made a note to grill the weaker demon for hiding such informaton, Kokushibou cleared his throat and answered, "He's... my subordinate... of some sorts."

"Oh."

The dinner continues. It was after the dishes were to washed that Kokushibou notice something.

He haven't seen Yoriichi yet.

Staring at Tanjirou, he ask, "where is my brother?"

"Oh. Yoriichi-san is asleep." The young, potential Demon Slayer, remarked. "I mean there's some leftover craziness after last night so we ended up breaking fight and preventing homicide. Add with he have been appears since last night, Yoriichi-san was burnt out."

Ah. Made sense. Yoriichi was living on borrowed time.

"I'm surprised he's burnt out. As I recall, he was such a resilient." Because he lived till eighty-something when usually Demon Slayer barely reach age fourty. Twenty five if they actively use their Mark.

"Ahaha... Flames-related issues is always taxing." Laughed Nezuko. "Though it was nowhere near as bad as Tentacle Madness summer ago. Remember it?"

"Of course." Huffed Tanjirou. "That was one crazy summer. I doubt Yoriichi-san would like you bringing it out again."

Oh, why?

"He was tied in..." Nezuko stiffled a giggle. "Very funny and compromising position."

"...really?"

"Yeah!" Nezuko nodded. "Want to hear it?"

"Gladly." Kokushibou purred. A chance to embarass his brother? Sign him up!

"Nee, Nezuko. Yoriichi-san would be very angry if he knew." Said Tanjirou hesitantly. Considering his hearing "host" Yoriichi, Kokushibou understand how he felt. But damn. He want to hear what his little brother did!

"Oh please brother." Nezuko waved her hand. "Michikatsu-san is Yoriichi-san's older brother, and an older sibling have the rights to know their little sibling's embarassing moment for teasing purpose, so Michikatsu-san have all rights in the world to know." She then turned to Kokushibou and proceeds to entertain him with hillarious, outrageos, and highly amusing misadventures his brother had gotten into. It amuse him to no end, he had to fight urge to laugh and rolling on the floor.

Kokushibou decided right there and then, Kamado Nezuko is his favorite human.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

A Ninja In Ancient Chinese

(Naruto x Feng ni Tian Xia)

* * *

_(?, First Person POV)_

_Waaaaaaaah! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!_

_Seriously, what the hell?! I knew for a moment ago I just gave my eyes to Itachi so Danzo-teme (may gods curse him) can't have my left eye. Bad enough he took my right eye. Then I threw myself over the cliff. Since I don't prepare for landing, and the stream below was harsh. So maybe I died? Or I was carried downstream and saved._

_...so... where the fuck I am? What happened to me? And who are they?_

_By they I mean pretty women who tends me. No, I'm not being pervert. They are really pretty. The prettiest one was so pretty and dressed in weird Kimono. Maybe she was a Daimyo's daughter and the other women were her maid? Or very high and coveted Ouran who was picky and very expensive as hell. But in which country I am? Never before I see weird flowing Kimono with small Obi like that._

_I tried to sit up and ask, but unable to do either. I can't sit because my body was wrapped tightly like a baby, I barely can wiggle my toe. And when I open my mouth, all that come was_

"_bwawaawawa~"_

_..._

_..._

_...what the _**FUCK?! **_What happened to my throat and talking skill? Poison?_

_One of the plain dressed lady looked at me and said something to Most Beautiful Women of Them. It doesn't miss my notice that they talking in language I never knew existed. My first initial thought was a made up language to hid fragile and precious information, but then I notice the tone was lax and cheerful, like it was ACTUAL language._

_That means I wasn't in Konoha. Or anywhere in Elemental Continent._

"_E~ uk!" I tried to curse but what come was mangled words._

_Wow. That was brand new level of Inability-to-Talk._

_The prettiest woman turned at me and coo like I am cutie-pie or ridiculously cute critter or very adorable puppy or something, and—_

_HOLY HELL! I AM A BABY!_

_What kind of hell this is? Am I being experimented and de-aged and shipped away? No. That can't be. If that the case then I must be feeling weak yet I don't feel so... except my chakra being sealed... or siphoned? Uh? Wait a minute... SOMETHING DRAINING MY CHAKRA!_

"_UUUUUUU!" I wailed—and fuck it. Fuck whoever reduce me to this state. I can't swear. Everytime I open my mouth what come out was baby words and when I want to scream or cry or just cursing what happens was I must be goddamn bawling my eyes out—_

_..._

_Hold on._

_I CAN SEE?!_

_B-but... HOW? Danzo teme took my right eye and I gave my left to Itachi. I shouldn't have eyes. Did someone transplant new eyes on me? But why de-aged me? Or did someone de-age me first then give me new eyes? For what purpose? Experiment? Are these ladies was scientist crew? The one in charge of monitoring my growth? But they don't looks like they have mean bone in their body._

_Except for this prettiest Lady. She might have mean bone since her Chakra feels trained. Jounin-level? ANBU-level?_

_Aaaaaaarrgghhh! M__y head's hurt!_

"—_Beiyue."_

_Huh. I caught up that word. Beiyue. I... I never heard word like that. What does that means? Uh. Is that... is that what they call me now? It's kinda... cute. And cool._

_...but why did I get premonition from it?_

* * *

_OH SHIT!_

_WHERE'S MY DICK?_

_AM I GIRL NOW?_

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

_No_

_Nononononononononon__**nononononoNONONONONONO NOOOO!**_

_Please! I beg you! No breastfeed! NO! I don't want! I'm (used to be) a healthy _MALE _Teenager with hormones! Please noooooooOOOOO-_

_*gulp*_

_..._

_..._

_...I'm dying..._

_My life is over..._

_**O V E R**_

* * *

_Today me and these ladies were out of the damn house. Good. I need to know where on elemental country I am (assuming I am STILL in elemental Continent which I highly doubt)._

_And yep. The architecture was more primitive compare to Konoha. More like backwater village where more modern techs haven't hit the living. Except it was flourishing and beautiful. Like I was thrown several couple dozen years into the past or so. Maybe sometimes during Clan War to pre-Konoha Founding? Or alternate dimension entirely._

_...is that even possible? I know Yondaime-sama's Hiraishin was basically Time-Space Ninjutsu-Seal, so Time-Travel and Dimension Travel _MIGHT_ be possible, but theory only. And if that even possible in practice, who can do it, why they do it, and more importantly __**why me**_**?**

_This doesn't made sense._

_Anyway, back to present!_

_These ladies bring me to a big place, bigger than Hokage Building. I think it was around the size of Training Ground #44 AKA Forest of Death, and _that_, was Biggest Training Ground in Konoha, with Kage Training Ground come as close second. The place was well maintained, clean and fresh with vegetations planted on the yard, with lots of guards and servants running around._

_Whoever owned this place was goddamn rich bastard._

_Those servants and guards I mentioned? Bowed respectfully at this prettiest lady who carrying me (Forget Itachi, forget Inu-senpai, forget Hokage-sama. _**No one**_will let me live it down if they knew) as if she was Noble._

_Well. The way she dressed and walk and speak, even though I have batshit zero clue of what she's saying, indicates that she IS a Noble. A noble lady who isn't snobby clingy girl. Well. Ain't that novelty? Maybe it's because she's a warrior as much as she's a noble._

_Anyway! We went to an office of some sort, and I saw a guy dressed in gold was doing paperwork. He... he looks important. Was he this place version of Hokage? He sure as well has the right aura._

_Pretty lady calls him out and when he saw her, he broke into big, bright smile and approaching her, approaching us. He looks like de-aged few years when he saw her. Much happier too. Was it jutsu? I wanna learn it! Imagine if I could apply it to fellow ANBU!_

_Oh. The lady and he chatted so amicably and warmly. And... was that love? Are they married? Good for them, then. This was marriage based by love._

_The lady pass me to the man and he smiled at me. Saying something I don't know but whatever it was, it was something good. It have to. Because he hold me tenderly, lovingly. As if I was a very precious jewel he won't trade for anything in the world and..._

_And..._

_And..._

_...I like it._

_I love it._

_So very much._

_I... don't have exact best relationship with my parents. My mother was aloof like most of the Clan... and my father... he one day stop recognizing me. Either as person... or as his son... or both._

_It stungs. So bad._

_That's why... I... I cry. And laugh. Both in same time. And clung tightly to this man who give me warmth of a father. Because I forgot how warm a father's love can be._

_Is it bad I already use him to replace my biological father and not feeling guilty?_

_...I don't know... and I don't care._

_I just want to bask in this warmth. Who knows how long I can have it._

* * *

_It has been months since I wake up in this strange world. Ten months, two weeks, six days to be exacy. Currently the body I reside in had just turned Two and half. I did not just sit (or laying down for that matters) idle like a damn Nara on Lazy Day. I gather information as much as I can._

_Thank goodness I was a Genius._

_Right._

_Conclusion #1: I was in entirely new world. How, I don't know, but I suspect a Higher Being's involvement. Why? Because I had seen pretty lady who take care of me summon a friggin Dragon _**WITHOUT **_a hand seal. There's a light formed a symbol—I think? Damn, I miss sharingan already—and the air distorned and then, BAM! A blake snake-like dragon with white man appears._

_No summoning technique are like that. Never. All summoning jutsu I know involve series of long handsign and a large poof of smoke. Never like _that_. So yes. Entirely new world where there's different rules to play._

_Conclusion #2: I am in body of two-and-half years old girl going by name Huang Beiyue. Huff. Keeping up with their conversation was difficult, but it worth it. The characters are weird, but some are familiar. Hopefully I can start learning. There's so far guessing can take me to._

_Conclusion #3: I am a Daimyo's daughter. The pretty lady who take care of me? Apparently she was my—this body's—mother and she own large land. I can't read the characters well, but I know paperwork for Clan Head (and Daimyo since I once snuck into one during my ANBU days) when I see one. Wow. Am I going to inherit that once I grow up?_

_Note to self: learn beaucracy and passive-agressive bitchiness. How fun._

_Sarcasm please._

* * *

_I was three and thank Kami-sama or whatever gods above, I finally understand the language here. Yay for genius! Sure, I still have to learn, but Mom said I was more advanced than child twice my age._

_Hehe. Sorry mom. But you see... your child here has soul of 16 years old Ninja. I have to learn fast._

_Anyway... Conclusion #3 Addendum #A: am not just a Daimyo's daughter. I am Chibi-Daimyo. That man whom love me like his own daughter? He's my Uncle (I prefer calling him my Dad, though, since he act like one), and he is Emperor. So no. He was not Kage. He was Daimyo. And he grant this body—ME—with a fiefdom when I was just weeks old. That means once I grow up, unless I have little sibling I won't have one fief to take care of. I will have _**two**_._

_Daaaaaaaaad!_

_Ugh! I can't believe it! Dealing with one is bad enough, now I have TWO?! This is going to drive me insane. Or alcoholic. Or both. Definitely both._

_I wonder if this world had Sake or something._

* * *

_I am four and Mom tell me what kind of household I—we—lived in._

_I can't believe it. It's a freaking HAREM household. Not the sweet romance-erotica one where all ladies agree to sharing and supports each other, but a cutthroat one! The use-or-be-used kind of household. And wonder of wonder, not only concubines who compete with each other, but the children, which was, wonderful._

_Sarcasm Mode: High._

_What makes it worse? Mom doesn't love my sperm donor. At all. She married him just because her mom—my granny—told her so. Oh. By the way, the man she had to marry? My Sperm donor? He's asshole._

_Let's see... Mom is prettiest girl in this nation and very rich and have I mention the Beloved twin sister of Dad (AKA the Emperor)? She's strong, smart, and role model of all noble girl. An angel on earth. And that deadbead useless sperm donor still cheated on her. I asked Mom's maids._

_Concubine Fang is can't be helped. She's already here with child when mom married that lousy loser. So, yeah. Can't be helped. The two others, on other hand..._

_...are said to be _menace_._

_Lesse... Concubine Qin. Auntie Jiahe said that lousy pervert cornered her during friggin BANQUET of all time and get caught in action. What a jackass. And the pervert had to take her in cuz her dad throw her out for shaming the family, and get pregnant. Well. You break it, you buy it. And that loose woman still have no shame, I heard. Girl. I know you're noble by blood, but learn some self-restrain dang it!_

_The other one, Concubine Xue. Formerly Xuelin. Auntie Jiahe and her friends hate her the most. I soon learn why. Xuelin used to be Mom's MAID yet she seduce her miss' husband till get pregnant. What a loose-legged backstabbing whore. No wonder Auntie hate her._

_...and my lousy shameless pervert I had to call father (Yuck! Mouthwash!) is cold to me and Mom. What a ungrateful jerkass._

_With parents like these... I am so afraid how my half-siblings turned out._

_Great. Just... great. I can sense headache coming my way._

_I hope they are decent. But if they made mom cry, then I will turn them into target practice. I could use some "help"in re-learning Great Fireball, after all._

_I bet that would be oh so satisfying._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Did I sound like lunatic pyromaniac? Looks like dying made me lose more brain screw._

_Who cares? I'm Uchiha and we Uchiha _loves_ fire._

_Just that... retraining with my chakra siphoned somehwere is going to be _**suck**.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Quirked Shard**

BNHA Crossover

Aizawa Shouta AKA Eraserhead yawned. It was 3 a.m. Just two more hours and his patrol is over. He got to arrest two skinheads who thought they can make quick buck by raiding a particularly successful toy store after hacking the camera. He also got to prevent a kidnapping attempt by knocking out the kidnapper and drag his sorry ass to nearby police stations.

Just two more hours and he can sleep.

A rustles of clothes and almost inaudible footsteps caught his attention. When he turned around, he saw flicker of something red just behind that alley.

Ugh. Another villain? Troublesome.

Sighing, Aizawa readied his capture weapon, and proceeds to stalk the "villain".

It was to his great surprise and grief to find the "villain" was in fact, a boy. Clothed in subdued red buttoned up overcoat with bell sleeves and black form fitting pants and dark brown shoes with red laces. It was hard to see his feature, mostly because he was wearing a Ninja Mask and his eyes were partially covered by his bangs. All Aizawa can make was that he was somewhere between fourteen and fifteen, and has mousy brown hair.

...suddenly the odds the boy was a villain dropped. Maybe a vigilante? Still troublesome as Vigilante's existence was going against the law.

Aizawa trailed the boy deeper into shadier part of Musutafu. Place where hygene was a rare, precious thing, where the building was roughed up and there's several ones that violate any and all building safety code. Place where he can see several homeless huddled together to preserve warmth. He feels a bit lost and more than little ashamed because his patrol route barely skirt this place, yet the boy easily venture deeper, as if he had been there countless times.

The boy arrived to... calling it park would be quite a stretch, but it at least has decent greenery and slightly cleaner, even if the nearby sewer smelled so foul Aizawa nearly gagged.

The boy approach a teen with badly scarred body.

"Shaper?" Aizawa heard the teen said. The boy nodded. Ah, so he was called Shaper. Shaper of what exactly? Does it refers to his quirk or his job or both?

"Dabi, I presume?" Shaper asked. "Why did you choose this place? It was... a little open for my likings."

"My Quirk is volative." The scarred teenager grumbles and pointed at his scar. Aizawa flinched at the implication, and based on Shaper's body language, he do as well.

"That's untreated _Fourth Degree Burn _scar..." Said Shaper, horrified. "And I can see ones that _over five years_ old! Your Quirk is that dangerous?!"

Dabi nodded. "That's why I look like this. I heard you can fix it."

"Yeah... gimme a minute. You might want to strip. Easier that way."

Fix... it? Was it what he think it is?!

Aizawa's eyebrows shot up to his hairline when Shaper touched Dabi's hand, something miraculous and almost impossible happens.

The staples that hold the skin coming off, followed by Dabi's burned skin and flesh peeled off from the body with sickening noise, leaving the flesh and nerves and bones bare for the world to see, yet the teen doesn't show slightest hint of discomfort. There's no blood either. Then new flesh and skin _grow_. Quickly filling up the "holes" until all that left was flawless, healthy body with no scar, if bit skinny. Dabi stared at his body in awe.

"They weren't exaggerating." He breathed. "You are miracle worker."

"No." Denied Shaper. "I am not. I have morals, and there's something I just can't do. I have my limitations, after all." He said. "Though at least I can make your body more durable and heat resistant. Next time you use your Quirk, you won't be as badly burned."

"Got it." Dabi nodded and quickly put back his clothes. He rumaging through his pocket and pul out several bills, but Shaper stopped him.

"No. That's your meal." He said. "The reasons why I told my patients to bring money is so they can buy food. You lots tends to be hungry, if not starved."

The once scarred teenager nodded. "Ah, no wonder." As if to hammered the fact down, his stomach grumbles. "Well... at least now I can enter restaurant without getting kicked out. I swear some of these money grubbing bastards were..." he grumbles unpleasant think under his breath.

Shaper laughed. "Well, I wish you luck."

The two parted ways, and Shaper took different route.

Aizawa was hot on his heel.

They barely walk for ten minutes when Shaper rumaging through his coat pocket and pulled a small vial filled with a kind of liquid. He seems to do something, with he pull down his mask and...

"!"

...he threw it at Aizawa. The content splattered across the Pro-Hero's face. Some he accidentally inhales. Aizawa didn't have time to react, mostly because his body suddenly feels weak and his vision blurred, like someone had drugged him.

"Ah. Eraserhead. I apologize."

Groaning, Aizawa blinked at Shaper, who had approach him. The fact his mask was off doesn't matter. Aizawa's vision was blur enough he can't see anything clearly.

"You... what did you do?"

"Don't worry. It was harmless." The boy replied. He proceeds to drag Aizawa to somewhere. "You shouldn't follows me. Your patrol route doesn't reach this far, after all."

"Gotta... rectify that..." Slurred Aizawa. Internally he cursed. What kind of dug Shaper thrown at him?! His mind feel numb and he can feel his brain to mouth filter eroding! "Why... you aren't... joining UA...? You could've... become good hero..."

Shaper smiled sadly... or so Aizawa thought. "I can't." He said. "Sorry Eraserhead. I want to help people, but I don't think Hero is the right profession for it. After all..."

"...most heroes nowadays rarely truly cares at small people, don't they?"

"Bwuh?"

Aizawa's consciousness continue to erode. It was by sheer willpower alone he still awake.

"...try to dressed up as homeless, go to Sakurakami Orphaage. You would understand." What... was that suppose to mean? "Not all hero wear capes, and not all Pro-Heroes deserved the title. Be grateful you are quite respected, otherwise I won't be this lenient."

Shaper pulled him to a cheap motel and put several wads on the receptionist desk. The lady on the desk didn't even bat an eye. She just handed him a key.

Shaper pulled him to a room on second floor. Aizawa suspect if he was a little bit more aware, he would be wincing from pain. Once inside the room, Shaper put him on the bed and pulled the cover.

"Night, Eraserhead."

Next time Aizawa open his eyes, it was noon already. His phone was still on his person, as do his wallet and key to his apartment. All his belongings stay where they should be. Oh. He also has several unanswered calls and unreaded messages.

He think back on last night. It took him half an hour to remember what happened up till point how he got here in first place. First thing he do was to call Nezu.

"Call the Polices and Pro-heroes. Arrange a meeting. I have urgent information."

~X~

"You should've put stronger drug." A female voice chided.

Shaper winced. "I'm sorry, Shishou." He said. "But I honestly like Eraserhead and... if there's a Pro-hero I can trust, it was him."

The woman sighed. Even her bug-themed mask doesn't manage to hide her exasperation. "Well... I can't blame you." She said. "At least that guy does patrol on area where CCTV doesn't exist, even if only skirt at dark side of Musutafu. And he didn't cause colateral damage... unlike certain Flame Garbage we know." She scowled and rubbed her side.

Had it was not for Shaper, she would have been crippled years ago. Honestly, what the odds she found someone who has that particular superpower?

"Speak of Flame... I think Dabi related to him." Shaper pulled out a vial containing two hair strands. "I mean... we have video of his Quirk, right? It was unusually similar. If I can get his hair, we can do DNA test."

The woman poked him on forehead. Inciting small "ouch!".

"Now now. One step at a time." She said. "You have made big waves. Right now the pro-heroes were gathering up to discuss about you. Don't escalate... at least not right now... or within a week if you can." Unlike her, who doesn't know when to stop escalate. "Go get sleep. You deserve some rest."

Shaper nodded and went to his room.

Once there, he took off his coat, revealing a turtleneck shirt and armor he wore underneath. He pull off the armor, then the belt, then the arms guard. Next is he kicked off the shoes and replace his pants with casual shorts.

He wiped off powder from his face, revealing a diamond-patterned freckles on each cheek, just below the eyes. Lastly, he tugged off the wig, showing off his fluffy messy forest green hair.

Midoriya Izuku promptly collapse on the bed. Snoozing peacefully.

TBC

Author Note: Try to guess which fandom crossover-ed with ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Dance of Fire, Eyes of Sky

(KHR x KnY)

"Tanjiro-san, where are you going?"

Tanjiro finished putting on his shoes and looked back. "I have to go back, Kariya-ji-san." He answered. His usually serene, kind voice is unusually tight and strained.

Asari Kariya looked up at the dark sky dotted with stars before turned back to Tanjiro. "It's probably early morning. Please stay till dawn arrives. You were fainting earlier."

"I can't." Tanjiro grimaced. "My head... My Intuition... it went nuts. It hurts so much earlier and now it's wailing. Crying. I... can't stay. I have to go back. _I have to_." He replied. Hands shaking in fear and red eyes flashing orange with dim determination.

"Very well. If you insist, you may go." Kariya understand. The battle is lost before it begins. "Please take this with you." He presented Tanjiro with a tanto, with kanji "Fire" engraved on its blade.

Tanjiro accepted it. "Thank you." After making sure he has everything on his person and the Tanto secured safely on his side, he bowed to the head of Asari Family and ran all way home. He only slowed down when greeting the guards, and even then, he did not stop.

His intuition is crying. His heart feels like it was being crushed in an invisible claw. It was like something was robbed from him, leaving a huge gaping hole in his very soul. He... he hasn't felt like this before. Not after...

Pair of brilliant red orbs widened in shock and horror.

...not after... his father's _death_.

"_Merda_!" He cursed and running faster. Pushing his body further into the limit. Ignoring how his body crying in pain or how his legs nearly fell off or how his lungs and heart overworked themselves. His vision starts to blur, but Tanjiro shook his head.

'_No! Don't stop! Family! Find!' _He berates himself.

For once, he curses the fact Kamado family live high in the mountain. He curses more bigoted townsfolk who hated his Foreigner of Ojii-san because Jii-san allowed Otou-san, a poor Coal Burner, married Kaa-san who's the most beautiful lady in the town, instead of to wealthier prominent man. If only those people can get it over, his family won't have to live so far high in the mountain!

It was almost daybreak when he smells it.

_Blood. Fresh blood. Hours old. __**Death.**_

Tanjiro staggered. His heart beating fast with anxiety. The second he arrived in the courtyard, his heart feels like stop beating.

"Okaa...san...?"

Laying lifelessly on the ground, was his mother. Her head cracked and her entire left arm is hacked off. The red blood stained the pure white snow like twisted rose blooms.

Nearly tripping over his own feet, Tanjiro approached her. His Flame sends out a message. Trying to intertwine with his mother's very kind flame, only to grasp nothing. Tanjirou choked. He quickly spread his Flames and trying to smell out his siblings.

_Feeble, young. Rokuta. Fading.  
_

No.

_Sunflower. Sunny days. Hanako. Fading._

No...

_Cracking lightning. Playful fireworks. Takeo. Fading._

No...

_Boisterous. Tough outside, soft inside. Shigeru. Fading._

No...

_Raging. Turmoil. Strong. Tough. A presence. A Storm. Twisted? Nezuko. Faint._

No! Not her too—wait. What?

Tanjiro whipped his head and looked around. It doesn't take him long. Laying a few meters from their mother, is Nezuko. Her body was laid face down, with one pale hand wrapped protectively around Rokuta and another lay limply with broken and bloodied knuckles.

Tanjiro checked her pulse. Faint. It's here. Her Flame simmering weirdly. It's raging. Raging, raging, and raging, like that terrible stormy week where everyone is forced to relocate and temporarily living in Asari Mansion, except worse. Because her Flame feels like fighting itself. Or rather, the dark, twisted Taint that somehow found a way to intermingle. A Twisted _Sky_. A Twisted Sky with a pungent, rotting scent like a boar cadaver covered in shit and left rotting for the entire summer. The scent of blood so many it could fill a TWO Lakes and still had more than enough to create ponds. A very twisted Sky it could barely call as such.

Tanjiro's hackle rises.

Jii-san once said, it was Very Rude and Offensive for another Sky to poached a Bonded Element. The offended Sky has every right to tear the insolent bastard to shreds and if Tanjiro found who's the son of a bitch who dares to touch HIS he will—

His musings were cut short when he felt movement.

"Nezuko?"

Red met red. And Tanjiro gasped.

Nezuko's pupils... are slitted!

Tentatively, Tanjiro reaches out with his flames. Intertwine it with Nezuko's tainted Storm (and oh doesn't that fanned Tanjiro's anger, that his sister was raped, not physically but in spiritual sense? That Bastard is so DEAD). There! It reacts. Nezuko's animalistic stance start to soften. The bulging veins on her forehead and arms start to heal up.

She blinked. Like that one morning where their mother is sick so Tanjiro and Nezuko had to wake very early to make breakfast. Like she was awake but not truly aware of her surroundings.

~X~

Tomioka Giyuu, the Water Pillar, curses himself and his glaring weakness.

When he patrolled in his assigned region, he heard a rumor about a strange man and a series of mysterious and gruesome death. If that was not Demon hopping towns and searching for prey, he didn't know what THAT was. So he listens to rumor and followed the trail in hopes of catching the Demon and kill it before it can kill more people.

As a Demon Slayer, being slow is a big no-no. Innocent's lives are on the line. Being slow on duty means another life lost.

Alas. Human body can only endure so much. Giyuu had to take a rest before resume his journey. And look where it gets him! At a house so far from the town, he found a family slaughtered, brutally, with one boy holding a newly turned demon girl.

Giyuu's heart sank.

Too late. He was too late. _Again_.

Giyuu was about to unsheathe his sword when his eyes saw something utterly different and... dare he say it, miraculous?

The Demon blinked and clarity return to her senses. "Nii-chan..." She murmured. Slow enough that Giyuu had to strain his ears. "Sky... nii-chan... _il mio cielo_..." She leaned forward and, instead lunges and takes a huge bite, she grasped the boy in a death grip. Desperation, Giyuu noted. Like a child lost and just now found someone familiar. A beacon in the darkness.

Demons attack humans, whoever survived the attack usually turned and become Demons themselves whose new meal is the leftover of their family or friends when the assailant was done with it.

That's the same story he knows. Over and over.

Was this the same old tragic story he knows? Or is it something different?

One way to find out.

"Boy."

Tanjiro turned, and his throat suddenly going dry and heat rising on his cheek. He barely notices Nezuko stiffened at the sight.

_Pretty Rain._

The man before him... he's Pretty. So... so... _so_ Pretty. From his dark, messy locks that slowly turned blue at tips when the light shone on him, to his deep blue solemn eyes (like the ocean, Tanjiro absentmindedly thought) to his fair skin, his lithe but compact body, to the way he carries himself (like a samurai. A knight. A _Guardian_). And of course.

_Pretty Rain_

His Flame. Unawakened as it was, it's strong. Solemn, crying, mourning, but strong as ever. More importantly, no claims from other Sky. So _tantalizing_. It so strong Tanjiro wants to try to connect. To see if they are compatible. He does have an opening for Rain. And with how his Hyper Intuition practically sings at the man's presence, they are not only compatible. The second Tanjiro touched his flame with his own, there's a high chance they will harmonize.

It was so _tempting_. Just reach out a little. Just a little.

But Tanjiro resists it. He gulped his saliva, fought his blush, and chained his Sky Flame deep inside him. Caging it and turning the key. It was not the right time to drooling like an idiot, no matter how much his heart and Flame yearns.

"E-excuse me." Calm down Tanjiro. Calm down. Breathe. Breathe deeply. Remember how Tou-san taught you. Breathe. "May I ask, who are you?"

Giyuu very pointedly chooses to ignore the blush on Tanjiro's cheeks. "The girl you hold. Are you aware of what she is?"

Had it been anyone but Pretty Rain who made Tanjiro's Flame sings, or the fact he can sense something wrong with his Sister's Flame, Tanjiro would have sucker-punched whoever made that remarks. So he takes a calming breath, and answers, "I do not know... but something had happened to my sister and she is not the same again no matter how much we wished otherwise."

Giyuu nodded. Good. At least the boy is not in denial. "She's a Man-Eating Demon now."

Tanjiro blanched. That... "You said now." He speaks slowly. Trying to not lose in despair and anger. "That means she can't be the culprit. Nezuko is—was human..."

"Demon attacks humans. For them, we are their food. A cattle to slaughter. Anyone who survived the attack, or gaining demon blood injected to open wound, would become a Demon themselves. That, is how Demon populates."

Tanjrou blinked. Once. Twice. His face is going blank but inside his mind?

'_FUCKING __**DEAD BASTARD WALKING!**__'_

He's anything but calm.

"Nezuko.." he gritted out, forcing himself to sound as calm as possible. "Is not the culprit. She just recently awake. She is clean."

Giyuu inclined his head. Yes. He knows. The Demon Girl, Nezuko, smelled clean, albeit there's a strange undercurrent that strongly reminds him of a stormy night. The blood on her head was coming from (now healed) wound, and the ones from her hand...

...did... did she just attacked the assailant demon _barehanded? _There's no other way to explain the scent of an older demon, most likely the culprit. No wonder she was turned. The blood must be sapping into her wound when she attacks. That... was either very brave. Or foolish. Or both. Definitely both.

"Your sister probably turned when she fought back."

"I know." Because the smell is so damn disgusting Tanjiro wants nothing but took Nezuko to the bathroom and scrub it clean. With sandpaper and tons of soap if he has to! But for now... "I... I should probably bury kaa-san and others."

"You and I will do it." Giyuu sighed. "Newly turned demon usually eat the first thing they see. The leftover remains corpse of their family or friends." The siblings look utterly horrified. "If your sister loses herself to hunger to smell of blood, she will truly become a Demon, a slave to her primal desire, and I must kill her whether you like it or not. It's my duty. This will be the ultimate test, should you bring her with us."

The siblings exchanged a look. Silent conversation spoke between them before they turned to Giyuu. Giyuu noted the demon's eyes is brighter as if it was glowing. A Blood Demon Art? Impressive for newborn Demon, but also a nuisance for him.

"...won't..."

"Hm?"

"Won't... eat." Nezuko rasped. "Family. Precious. Not food. Won't eat."

Giyuu raised an eyebrow. Well now... "You will hold back? Fine. Do as you please. We will see if you can back it up or not... for I've _seen_ the same stories over and over again."

"...poor Rain..."

True to her word, Nezuko didn't lose to her hunger. Forget hunger, she didn't even give the corpse second look beyond initial mourn and sadness and grief. Giyuu may or may not playing with fire by deliberately passing her over while carrying a child corpse, and instead salivating, Nezuko turned green as if the mere smell, which should have been tantalizing to a Newborn Demon, made her sick to the stomach.

"Nezuko." Called Tanjiro softly. "Go pack your things, ok? We're leaving soon."

"...where are you going?" Inquired Giyuu, keeping an eye to the house as if Nezuko would lose control anytime now and attack them... or trying to run.

Tanjiro looks at him with unrelenting determination. "Hunting down the Bastard who did it, of course." He answered. "And if I found him I will..." the strong of death threat was impressive as it was terrifying. Tanjiro clearly could be creative if he wants to.

...Giyuu should have known.

"You sound confident you can found him." He said, trying to ignore how a thirteen years old boy muttering curse and torture under his breath. "There's hundreds, if not thousands of demons out there. And Japan is big to search by yourself. How are you sure you will find the demon, or if it was not slain by a Slayer first?"

"I have my way." Between his sense of smell and his Hyper Intuition, such thing is possible, even if difficult. "I have to find him. I have to find and kill the bastard who practically rapes my Sister into near insanity." Giyuu chokes at that.

"R-Rape?"

"Of course." Tanjiro nodded. "I can feel his _presence_ on Nezuko. As we speak, it was dwindling, but that _miserabile figlio di puttana," _Giyuu's eyes rose to his hairline. Now, doesn't that language sounds familiar? "definitely left his mark on her. _Farabutto_ may not touch her physically, but he definitely rapes her in spiritual sense. That," Tanjiro gripped, "will never be forgiven."

"That..." Giyuu was stunned. "... makes sense.. in a way..."

Because now he thought about it, yeah. Spiritually Raped definitely is a fitting word.

No wonder this boy is so damn pissed. Any self-respecting brother would! Had their role been reverse, Giyuu would grab nearby weapons and start hunt down the bastard. Consequences be damned.

"Boy. What is your name, and how it was spelled?"

"Kamado Tanjiro. It writes with Kanji "Charcoal" "To Heal" and "Male"." Answered Tanjiro. Fingers dancing in the air as if writing the kanji. "It's a tradition for family head to have Charcoal in our name. We are family of Coal Burners, with me being 18th head... and the last should I do not live long."

Giyuu pursed his lips in self-loathing. If only he was stronger, faster, the siblings won't lose their family. The sister won't have to be Raped and turned into Demon, and the brother won't have to worried about impending death.

Tanjiro frowned. There it goes again. Pretty Rain's flame is filled with self-loathing and grief it was thick and made the Sky in him crying in sadness. It was similar to granduncle Ugetsu's self-loathing after that Fire Incident, or Uncle Kariya after near-fatal kidnapping. He wonders if all Rain are prone to self-deprecating and blame themselves if something bad happens.

He doesn't like it when Pretty Rain gets sad, so he hugs Pretty Rain.

"?!"

"Not your fault." Said Tanjiro. "Never your fault. It's the Bastard Demon's fault. Not yours."

"...I should've arrived earlier. At least half a day earlier..."

"...and I should have straight gone home instead of spending the majority of the night on the town."

"You would've died. You can't... you can't possibly go against a Demon."

"And you would?"

"If I can't, at least I can give you time to run."

"...but you would die. And the Demon might just go after Kaa-san and others. And You can't protect them. Or protect his future victim. Or other Demon's. Or just anyone else at the matters. Is that a better alternative?"

"..."

"That's what I thought." Tightening his hug, Tanjiro buries his face in that surprisingly smooth hair. It tickles. "Don't give up."

Giyuu sighed. How pathetic is he, that he needs a pep talk from a boy younger than him? "Thank you..."

But he is right. If Giyuu is dead, he can't prevent future death. He can't aid other Pillars and Ubuyashiki-sama in fighting Muzan. Because he's dead and dead man can't do anything.

He will live.

"

Kamado

-san... Thank you."

"Please call me Tanjiro, Slayer-san."

"Mmm... my name is Tomioka Giyuu."

"Do as you please."

"...can I call you Giyuu-san?"

~X~

"You want to visit someone first?"

"Ah, yes, Asari Family and Gokudera Family are friends, almost relative, to us. They have the right to know. Asari also a Samurai Family. They can protect the town, now that they know the existence of Demon."

"Mmm... would they believe?"

"Trust me. A man-eating demon is not the weirdest thing in their history record. Asari Ugetsu-Ojii-san and my Jii-san has crazier adventure in their youth, if their story was anything to go by."

"...I... see..."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Giyuu and Tanjiro agree to not talk about earlier, about how Tanjiro and Giyuu rested against each other and without knowing it, fell asleep with Tanjiro laying atop of Giyuu with the Slayer's hand wrapped rather protectively around his waist.

Needless to say, they have a minor freak out after coming out from their nap, complete with full-body blush.

Giyuu wants to slam his head to a nearby wall, or furniture, or trees. He isn't picky. How could he fell asleep in THAT embarrassing position?! Had it be in Pillar residences, he would NEVER live it down! Augh!

Tanjiro has _worse_ crisis. He was so caught up in easing Pretty Rain's—Giyuu's—sadness that he unknowingly gave in to the temptation. It was only by sheer luck their flame hasn't mingled yet. Otherwise, they would harmonize and it would be a Bad Idea. Demon Slayer sounds like a very dangerous job, one with high mortality rate, and he can't bear the thought of losing an Element. He had just lost his entire family save for Nezuko! If he harmonizes and lost Giyuu, he will go crazy.

He have to keep his Flame lid tighter.

Nezuko, despite turned into Demon and her thought process de-aged into that of a child's, notice the tension and tugged Tanjiro's sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Nii-chan and Pretty Rain?"

Tanjiro chokes. "No."

"Mou... Keep Pretty Rain. Keep him Nii-chan. Pretty Rain is Pretty."

"..." Tanjiro sneaks a glance at Giyuu and noted how breathtaking his movement is and feel a knot formed in his throat. His Flame redoubled their attempt to reach out to Giyuu's, now that Tanjiro and Giyuu had shared close proximity and heart to heart short discussion.

He gulped down.

"...Yeah... he's Pretty. Really Pretty..."

Giyuu very pointedly ignores it. And if his cheek turned red? Well, nobody is going to say anything.

Didn't stop a part of him perked up at Tanjiro's interest in him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bloody Sun, White Moon  
(KnY Role Swap Fic)**

Kibutsuji Muzan stares at the carnage before him. Numb. His brain is having a hard time processing what he just experienced.

Muzan likes to call himself a normal person. Well, sure he sometimes is pretty nasty and sadistic, but it was not his fault. If his idiot of subordinates can't even do simple mathematics or smooth-talking persuading customers, then they are deserved tongue lashing. And he has really strange health conditions where his heart likes to going still for a few short moments before resume beating, causing him prone to having a sudden seizure. But aside from that, Muzan can't think anything that warranted a massacre.

Certainly not from a monster coming straight out from fairy tale. A very hideous monster with rotting stench of sewage left uncleaned for _months_. A monster that looks like a sickly corpse with bloodshot eyes with black sclera, gaping mouth with sharp teeth across its torso and its lower body covered in grayish fur and has horse legs replace its actual legs. From its back was a tentacle-like appendage.

The noise and screams sent Muzan awake (a downside of living above your shop). He initially thinks it was a burglar or someone play a prank and prepared to give them a piece of his mind. Only for the words die on his throat when facing with a hideous monster. One that clearly is an abomination.

Stunned, Muzan took a step backward, which knocked a table, and Muzan was very sure his heart briefly gave up on him (again) when the monster turned. He nearly vomited when he saw the monster was in the middle of _chewing a human's hand_.

"_**hOOmaaaNNnn..." **_growled the monster. It sniffed and Muzan feels an unholy shiver go down his spine when it smirked. _**"MaaAAArrreeechiii...!"**_ and it lunged at him.

Muzan definitely did _NOT_ scream like a little girl as he made quick dodge. Barely missed the appendages from hell, he turned around and run. Using whatever left of furniture and the dead body to give himself a chance to survive. To live.

It was pure bad luck he tripped over a marble of all things, which forced him to stagger lest he fell face first. But that's all the monster need for it to wrap its tentacle around Muzan's ankle and lift him into the air, closer to the monster's unnaturally wide mouth and sharp bloodied fangs.

Muzan feels dread pooling in his stomach at his impending death.

Then salvation comes like a blessing from heaven.

_**"Breath of the Moon, Eight Form: Moon-Dragon Ringtail."**_

A single, gigantic slash slices the Tentacle in a neat cut. Dropping Muzan who barely manages to avoid a broken neck. His red eyes widen in surprise as someone jumped through the hole in the wall and landed between him and the monster. A swordsman with purple and black haori over the black uniform.

"First Form: Dark Moon – Evening Palace."

With a swing of the sword, that spawned crescent-moon like afterimages, the swordsman beheaded the monster, which let out a dying last roar before it vanished into black smoke.

Muzan collapse on his knees. His mind is still reeling, _'what the fuck just happens?'_

He notices that the swordsman was staring at him.

"What... what was _that_?" Oh, how Muzan hates how weak he sounds. "That thing... is a crime against nature."

"Demon." The swordsman replied matter-of-factly. "Man-eating Demon. Bane of humanity everywhere."

Man-eating Demon? Aren't those supposed to be a myth?

"Myth had to come from somewhere." Did Muzan said it out loud?! "And this one, come from true story, as you had witnessed. Demon eats humans. For them, we are nothing more than cattle to slaughter. Although..." The swordsman eyeing the remnants of Demon. "They usually hit place out of the way or when there are few people. It was very unusual, or perhaps dumb, for this demon to attack a shop this close to civilization. Hmm... what prompts it, I wonder?"

"...it calls me... a Marechi, I think?"

"Ah. No wonder." The swordsman nodded. "A Marechi is a delicacy to Demon. That makes sense, yes."

Muzan finally got his trembles under control. Shakily, he stood up. "Who are you? How... how did you know so much about this Demon stuff?"

"I am a Demon Slayer." The Swordsman introduced himself with a courteous bow. Not too deep to show sign of submission, but low enough to be respectful.

"Demon Slayer?"

"Aaa. If Demon exists, a Slayer have to kill it to protect other humans. Basically, they are pest and we are pest exterminator. It is my job to find a demon and kill it, no matter what happened. Otherwise, life will be lost."

'_Like my staff.' _Thought Muzan, eyeing the torn up bodies and pool of red blood. _'Like what almost happens to _me_'._

"You should get somewhere safe. You don't want to explain to pesky polices why this place is like this, do you?"

"Hey... wait!" Did the Slayer plan to go just like that? "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. Anywhere. Finding Demon." Was the nonchalant reply. "My job here is done. I don't see why I should stay."

Such a heartless answer! Is all Slayer this heartless?!

"How about me?" He asks. "This Marechi stuff attracts them, doesn't it?"

"...yes?"

Muzan feels his eye twitched. This Slayer... he isn't right in the head. "What if a Demon attacks when you're away? That means you failed, don't you?"

Oh. Now the Slayer's vacant look in his eyes disappeared. Muzan had to stop himself from flinching at the cutting gaze.

"What do you want?"

"Train me." Based on the surprised look, certainly, the Slayer didn't expect that. "I refuse to be weak. I refuse to be cattle. I refuse to be helpless again. I'm not going to sitting duck and praying for salvation if I can earn it with my own hands."

The Slayer gave him a hard look. "I don't have time to play babysitter."

"Then direct me to someone who has time." Insisted Muzan with an arm fold. "Surely some Slayer out there is willing." Maybe the old geezer who's looking for a successor. That kind of old geezer always exists. Human entrusted their hope and ambition and dream from generation to generation. Otherwise, how could they advance this much from cave dwellers they're once was? "I don't care who is it. I don't care how far they are or if I had to walk all way there. I'm not going to stop bugging you until I get what I want."

A blade touched his neck.

"Be careful of what you say." Whispered the Slayer. "Had I was a Samurai, I will take your head as the price of your arrogance."

"But you are not, and if you kill me you are no better than Demons you hunt, don't you?"

The blade pressed against his neck, drawing some blood before the Slayer sheathes back his sword.

"Paradise Cult." He said. "Go to Paradise Cult, five towns at North. Find a man named Douma. He will be your instructor." And just like that, the Slayer was gone. Leaping into the night and never looked back.

Muzan grumbled. "What a rude bastard. Not even bother to introduce himself."

Still. At least he has a goal now. To become strong so he won't be helpless anymore. The first step, find a man named Douma in Paradise Cult (like, really? A Cult?) five towns down south.

His heart disease might be a major setback, but damn it! He refuses to be cattle! He is not prey! And his heart would always beat again after a few short moments of stillness. Most of the time he won't even notice it so it's fine. His defective heart is not enough reason to pursue power. Purely for self-defense, of course.

With that in mind, Muzan went upstairs to packed his stuff. Some spare clothes, a few food and water for the journey, money, and some knives. Just in case he had to fight. Demons at night, bandits and thief at day.

When he slipped out via backdoor, he heard that the neighbor finally, _finally¸_ take notice of the strangeness and investigate. Muzan had no desire to answer questions, so he runs.

To the future. To the place where he will be strong. To change his fate.

TBC

a/n: a KnY Role-swap.


	22. Chapter 22

Fate / Grand Order: Star or Hope

Being inside the coffin is suffocating.

Oh. The height was just fine. The coffin was three meters tall. It was the width that's a problem. It was a tight place, just wide enough for a person to stood inside with a few centimeters to spare. Not even half a step and the back already touched the coffin's inner wall. All cockpit has the same size.

Kirshctaria supposes that they were in luck that all Master Participants were able to fit in. Had one of them were too big, they won't be able to enter and that would lead to a problem. He understands that the Rayshift coffin had been constructed long before the Master Candidates were selected... but was it too much to think for those with different body build?

Well... he will talk with Olga Marie once he's back. Right now, he has to focused on the mission—

"Hm?"

It was just a happenstance, but Kirshctaria saw one of the Master Participants was fidgeting inside her cockpit. It was a bit hard to see, since her location was on the edge while Kirshctaria was close to the center, and the dull-colored screen door didn't help either, but Kirshctaria was sure that Master was a nervous wreck like now.

That won't do.

If she's nervous now, she would endanger herself and her teammates during the mission. And Rayshift project observes brain vitals. A nervous person has different brainwaves than a calm person. She might be in danger during Rayshift itself.

He should've done something. He is _**The**_ team leader after all. It was his job to take care of his team's safety and wellbeing.

Pressing a button in his cockpit, he opens the screen door and stepped out.

"Kirshctaria? What are you doing?!"

"Just a little pep talk. It won't take long."

He approached the nervous Master, knocking on the cockpit's screen door. The girl looked up at him and start flailing in nervousness.

Whoops.

"Ah. Calm down." Kirschtaria said. "There's a button on your left. Around your eye level. Press it to open the cockpit." He pointed at the general direction where the button located, just in case the girl can't hear him from inside.

The girl looks in that direction and found the button. Kirschtaria took a step back when the screen door sliding down.

"Sorry for sudden action, but I can't help but notice: are you nervous?"

The girl nodded slowly, as if ashamed.

"It's okay," Kirschtaria said. "It's normal to be nervous. This is a big mission and the first time Rayshift to be used. Everyone is nervous too."

He may have gone through simulation several times. Chaldea may employ the best in all relevant fields. They even had run through the calculation several dozens time and making double and triple check. But unexpected things always happen one way or another. No plan survived on the first contact, after all. And this is the Rayshift's first debut. Nervous is understandable.

"T-thank you." The girl smiled. "It just that... I'm not good with small space..."

Ahh. Claustrophobia. The fear of being locked in an enclosed space. Stuffed into the coffin is definitely would trigger it.

"It won't be for long, I assure you." He said. "We are supposed to be inside for a few minutes at best, and then we would be launched to Singularity. To open space. Can you bear with it for a few minutes?"

The girl shifted. "Is that so? Then I guess I can do it." She said. Good.

But she still looks unsure.

"What's else?"

She looks sheepish. "W-well... my brother and I were recruited... but he fell asleep during the briefing and excluded from the mission... the Director was very angry... I hope he's fine without me around."

Hm. Olga did say some impudent newbie had the gall of falling asleep on top of arriving late.

"He'll be fine. The Director may seem harsh but she does care about her personnel. The mission just took a lot of her mind." That's how Olga Marie is. Tough and harsh, but she actually just a lonely sweet girl who's trying her hardest. And when she's stressed, either she lashed out or break down crying or both. "Tell you what? The sooner we finish the mission, the sooner you can meet your brother again, and the two of you can formally apologize to the director. She's not unfair, trust me."

"I see... thank you, Senpai!" Beamed her.

Senpai... huh? That sounds like Mash. She really loves to use that word once she discovers it.

"Then I'll count on you during the mission miss..." He briefly looks at the data. Ah. One of the 'Civilian' Master. "Fujimaru Kasumi."

Seeing she was no more nervous, Kirschtaria mentally patted himself for a job well done. Nodding politely, he turned around with the intent to get back to his own cockpit. Rayshift should be started soon.

However, he doesn't even reach three steps when white overcome his vision. All he knew was there's a very **loud** noise, blinding pain, and then... darkness.

~X~

Dark. So... so... dark.

Silent darkness.

Kirshctaria found himself floating listlessly.

He can't see anything. He can't hear anything. He can't move. His body feels like locked down with the strongest binding spell on top of the heaviest chain one can find.

Where was he?

Where was everyone?

What happened? The last thing he remembers was he gave the girl a simple pep talk to erase her nervousness and then...

And then... what? What happened? Why he can't remember anything? It was something white but what was it?

"..."

From the darkness, there's a shape. A silhouette.

There was someone.

The silhouette was vaguely human-shaped. They seem to talk to him but... what language is _that_? The world is jumbled together and did not make sense. Too soft-spoken. Not loud enough.

"W-who are you?" He voiced out. "Where am I?"

"..."

They open their mouth, seemingly to say something. They... are they asking him something?

"What? What do you want? Speak clearer?"

The figure closed their mouth. Tilted their head, as if they were confused. Then they turned around and walking (floating?) away.

"Hey! Wait! You haven't answered my question! Hey!"

Kirschtaria tried to reach them, but they were getting farther and farther away.

No.

It was him who moved.

Someone... something... was pulling him away. Try as he might, he can't escape the bounds. His limbs were locked, his circuits _refused_ to activate. There was no one to hear nor helping him. He was _**helpless**_.

He hates it. He hates the feeling of helplessness.

He's scared.

What should he do?

"_...ke up."_

Echoes from nowhere.

"_...wake up..."_

Wake up? But he is awake... or is he?

_"Wake up... please... please wake up... I beg you, please... Please don't die."  
_

What...?

The pulling sensation gets stronger. Kirschtaria felt like he was dragged against a very strong current. His whole body feels hurt because of it. His eyes hurt so he closed them. The current shook him.

No. It was not current. It was a pair of hands.

Cracking open his eyes, the first thing Kirschtaria saw was orange. Fiery orange. Reddish orange. That redhead girl he consoled earlier.

Upon seeing him awake, she's burst into tears.

" awake... you're awake... oh god thank you! Thank you...!" She sobbed, bending down and clutching at front of his uniform.

Kirshctaria realized he was laying down on the hard floor that strangely felt hot and wet. As if someone had flooded the floor. Groaning, he pushed himself up. He had to blink a few times before his vision stop blurred. A gasp escapes his mouth.

The room...

"What is this...?" He asked in horror. Standing up and looking around. Checking for the presence of illusion to find... no. This was not an illusion. This was real. The room had thrown into chaos. There are fire and debris everywhere. The coffins were destroyed. The people inside...

they are either in comatose or dead.

A panicked cry pierces through the tense air.

"Nee-san! Mash! Where are you!" A male voice called out.

"Ritsuka!" Fujimaru responded. "Over here!"

A boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes run towards them. Kirschtaria assumes he's miss Fujimaru's brother, the one who had been excluded from the mission, seeing that he wore Chaldea Master Uniform instead of Chaldea Combat Uniform. His name would be...

"Fujimaru Ritsuka?" The boy jumped and turned to him. Kirschtaria noted that he's young. The minimum age limit. "My name is Kirshctaria Wodime. Do you perhaps have some insight into why this all..." he waved his hands to their surrounding, "happens? I'm afraid I don't know anything."

"I... neither was I." ...oh. "I was talking with Dr. Roman in my room, but then the power went out." WHAT?!

"What do you mean by the power went out?! Chaldea is NOT supposed to experience that!" The Sheba Lens, the Chaldeas... all those important pieces of technology and infrastructure need electricity! Without it the Rayshifting was not just near impossible, it would become unstable and very dangerous! There's a reason why Marisbilly built the reactor!

"W-well... seeing from the damage, Dr. Roman said it possibly be an act of sabotage... and I agree."

Sabotage, huh? That explains A LOT! Question: Who's the soon-to-be-dead son of a bitch responsible for it?! When Kirshctaria got his hand on them, he will make sure they WISH they locked in Clock Tower as Lab Rat!

...no. not now. He can be murderous later. There are more important things to take care of now.

"Where's Dr. Roman?"

"He went to the power plant to switch power to reverse. There's an error in the system so he had to do it manually."

Good... that's good. That would be one problem less. Kirschtaria knew Romani for years. For all his goofy devil-may-care attitude, he's actually a quite trustworthy and reliable man. He can entrust Chaldea in his hand. "What about the others?"

"You two were the first ones I found awake and well."

Not good.

"Let's spread out and help others as much as possible."

"Yes!" "Understood."

Kirschtaria went to the rest of Team A. His footsteps make Splash Splash sound and he dearly hopes the redness in the water was because of the fire and not blood.

He trembles when he found them.

Ophelia was slumped against the glass door. Unconscious. Daybit's glass door was full of spiderwebs and one-touch away from completely shattered. There's blood running down from Kadoc's head. There's a big shard embedded in Beryl's shoulder. Pepe's cockpit has fallen with its glass door partially shattered. Hinako's chest was barely rising and fall.

Steeling himself, Kirshctaria carefully uses his magecraft to get them out from the cockpit and use healing magecraft to mitigate the damage as much as he could.

Not enough. He was one person, there's six of them. All of whom sustained a fatal or near-fatal injury.

If only his circuits were in perfect condition, this will be piece of cake...!

"HELP!" He was startled when he heard Ritsuka's shout. Just behind that big rubble. "OVER HERE! PLEASE, I NEED HELP!"

What did he found...?

With great reluctance, Kirschtaria leave his fellow Team A and went to check him.

"Holy shit!" He hears Kasumi's horrified gasp, and he agrees!

Because Mash was buried under the rubble. There's a pool of blood beneath her. She was crushed from the waist down! Fou was yipping worriedly as Ritsuka futilely tried to move the rubble.

And to make things worse she was painfully _awake_ and _aware_ of the pain.

"...sen...pai..."

Shaking himself back to reality, Kirschtaria quickly helped Ritsuka. A wind-based spell combined with Reinforcement to his hands to help lifting the rubble. Once they lift the boulder, even if only half an inch, Kasumi quickly pulled Mash free.

Had Kirschtaria was not desensitized of what he saw in the Clock Tower, he would have thrown up at the sight of Mash's condition.

Her legs were crushed. Totally and completely crushed. No hope for recovery. The only way to salvage them was to amputate them. Assuming they got her in time before she died through blood loss.

No. She won't die. Not on his watch.

"Put her down." He pushed all Prana he can channel into her. It was painful because he also uses his damaged circuits, but if it means he can help Mash, then he will bear the pain. After all the pain of getting stabbed inside out was nothing compares to what Mash must be feeling right now.

"Don't... mind me... senpai... just run, please..."

"What are you saying, Mash? There's no way I can leave you." Kasumi said. "We will help you. Promise."

Kirschtaria wordlessly nodded in agreement and poured more prana to the wound. Stopping the blood from oozing out and trying to heal the damage, even if only a little.

Come on...

Come on...

Come on...

Please let it work. Please let it work. If there's a god or higher being above listening in, then please, _please_ let it work!

An ominous sound could be heard.

**WARNING TO OBSERVATORIAL STAFF: CHALDEA'S CONDITION HAS CHANGED**

"WHAT?!" "...w-what?"

The four of them (plus Fou) looked up to the Earth Miniature above.

**SHEBA'S NEAR-FUTURE OBSERVATIONAL DATA WILL BE OVERWRITTEN**

**THE SURVIVAL OF THE HUMAN RACE ON EARTH FOR THE NEXT 100 YEARS...**

"The Chaldea..."

"it's burning..."

**CANNOT BE CONFIRMED**

"No." Kirschtaria shook. "No, no no no. This can't be. What happened?!"

First, Chaldea's light was gone. Next, there was sabotage. His teammates were a hairbreadth away from death and Mash can't possibly regain her lower body. Then _this_! What happened?! Why... why this all happens?! Humanity can't just go extinct like this! This can't be! Impossible!

**THE FUTURE OF HUMANITY CAN'T BE GUARANTEED  
**

This is a joke. A cruel joke. A nightmare! Someone must be slipping hallucinogen or something the like to his stuff last night. Yes. That must be it. There's no way the situation can escalate this fast! There's no way... absolutely no way...!

**CENTRAL BULKHEAD WILL NOW BE SEALED**

**COMMENCING INTERIOR CLEANING IN 90 SECONDS**

"Senpai... everyone... I'm sorry." Mash was crying now. "It's because of me... you are..."

"No." Ritsuka shook his head. "This is not your fault. We're here because we choose so."

"He is right." Said Kirschtaria. He then added. "And I can just make a hole in the door to get us out."

That was a lie. He can't do it. Marisbilly designed Chaldea well. The walls and door are made with a special material that will negate Magecraft effect to a degree, and seeing the walls survived the bombings, the bomb-proof feature works well. Kirschtaria literally had to use a spell that equals to C4 explosives to forcibly open the door. The kind that could possibly them with the impact. But... well, it was not like they have to know. If it will reassure them, Kirschtaria is willing to lie.

Mash smiled weakly. "Thank you..." She turned her head to the sky. "You can't see... the sky... at all... from here..."

Ah. Right.

Mash has been raised in confinements all her life. She was never once ventured outside. And in Chaldea here, where a blizzard is an everyday occurrence, all day long, there's no way she can see the sky. Her one wish was to see the blue sky. The real sky.

If only the sabotage didn't happen... Kirschtaria can show her the real sky. Granted it was a sky in a Singularity, during the mission, but it would be a real sky nonetheless. Yet because he was too overconfident and too naive, this happens. He had forgotten Clock Tower Number One Lesson: Constant Vigilance, for anything and everything is out to get you killed.

"Sorry."

He was the Team Leader. It was his duty to take care of his team. And yet... and yet he failed to do so.

Out of 48 Master Candidate and one Non-Master team personnel... only three Master, him included, who were in any shape to do anything. And they haven't started the mission yet.

He was a failure of a leader.

"I'm so sorry... I was a terrible leader... I'm sorry..."

"No... it was my fault... for being weak."

No. She is not weak. A weak person would have died when half of their body was crushed. Mash didn't even whimper. She is strong. It was Kirschtaria who's inept in leading.

"Hey. Hey, don't cry." Ritsuka shakes his shoulder. Smiling shakily as if trying to reassure him. "We'll found a way to fix everything, right? There's always a silver lining in the worst situations."

"That's right." Kasumi's grin was weak, but she tried. "After all we are together."

"Together..." Mash whispered, mouth tugging into a smile. "S-senpai... your hand... can you...?"

Knowing what she meant, Kirschtaria took her right hand while Ritsuka took her left. Kasumi just hugs her tighter, trying to not give Mash even more pain.

Despite the hopelessness of these situations, Kirschtaria can't help but feel faintest of hope.

Together.

He hopes they can pull through. He prays that they will be safe and alright. He hopes everything will be alright. No. He will make sure everything will be alright. Marisbilly's dream, Chaldea's purpose, the Fujimaru Siblings, Mash, the fragile hope, and the bond between the four of them, he will protect them.

Even if it means sacrificing his own life.

~X~

**COFFIN VITALS: MASTERS... BASELINE NOT REACHED**

**RAYSHIFT REQUIREMENT NOT MET**

**SEEKING FOR QUALIFYING MASTER... FOUND CANDIDATE**

**CANDIDATE NO. 1: KIRSCHTARIA WODIME, RESET AS MASTER**

**CANDIDATE NO. 47: KASUMI FUJIMARU, RESET AS MASTER**

**CANDIDATE NO. 48: RITSUKA FUJIMARU, RESET AS MASTER**

**UNSUMMON PROGRAM: START**

**SPIRITON CONVERSION: START**

**RAYSHIFT START IN**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**ALL PROCEDURES CLEAR**

**FIRST ORDER, COMMENCING OPERATION**


End file.
